Love Is Everything
by Amazing-Destiny
Summary: Jack revient sur terre pour un dernier adieu. fic à chapitre, je ne sais pas la longueur. Post COE , une sorte de version d'une saison 4 . Léger crossover avec doctor who.
1. Deuil Et Douleur

**Chapitre 1 : Deuil et douleur**

La planète Terre, elle est si vaste, si belle vu d'en haut, d'un bleu azur la recouvrant en quasi-totalité. On peut distinguer ses divers continents. Des continents de terre et d'autres de glace. Sur cette petite planète habitée, plus de six milliards d'âmes vivent sur son sol. Des hommes, des femmes et des enfants. Des gens qui vivent sans le savoir parmis d'autres civilisations, des aliens comme on dit.

Enfin ça c'était avant, désormais tout le monde sait qu'il y a de la vie ailleurs. Et ceux depuis près d'un an. La plupart d'entres font comme si ils ne savaient rien, comme si rien ne s'étaient passé ces jours là. Mais certains d'entres eux, une petites poignée seulement, repensent à ces évènements, repensent à ce qui s'est passé. Certains pleurent en y repensant, d'autres se demande s'ils n'auraient pas du trouver une solution.

Il est trop tard. Beaucoup trop tard. Ces idées arrivent un an trop tard.

Parmis ces personnes qui repensent à ces évènement, il y en a certaines qui ont repris une vie normale, en tentant de continuer d'avancer dans leur vie.

Mais il y a une personne qui ne peut pas, qui ne veut pas, qui n'essait même pas. Cet homme vient de faire escale dans cette petite ville de Cardiff où tout s'est déroulé, cette petite ville où tout à changé. Cet homme n'est comme aucun autre, il a souffert plus que les autres, il l'a montré moins que les autres. Mais il a souffert et souffre encore.

Ce jour là, il a pedu un homme qu'il aimait et un petit fils qu'il adorait. Il avait survécu à ça, il n'avait pas eu le choix. Il avait continué, il avait avancé.

Cet homme est le capitaine Jack Harkness, il a longument hésité avant de venir, ça fait déjà un an mais pour lui c'est comme si ça datait d'hier. Il est à Cardiff dans ce cimetière où ils reposent, ils versent des larmes, ils sont allongés l'un â côté de l'autre. Enfin à quelques mettres de distance. Il pleure encore, il a tellement mal, cette douleur ne disparait pas et il ne veut pas qu'elle disparaisse car il craint que si ça vient à arriver il les oublies. Il ne le veut pas. Jamais. Même si il souffre encore davantage. Il entend du bruit, il sèche rapidement ses larmes. Il ne veut pas se montrer faible devant elle.

Il se retourne et elle est devant lui, Gwen Cooper, ça fait six mois qu'il ne l'a pas vu, et il ne lui dira pas mais elle ne lui avait pas tellement manqué, pas autant qu'eux. Pas autant que Lui.

Elle est tout près de lui, elle le sert dans ses bras, il fait de même. Bien évidement, elle n'est plus enceinte.

Gwen : Je n'étais pas sure que tu viendrais Jack, tu avais dit que tu ne reviendrais pas.

Jack : Je ne peux pas les oublier, ni l'un ni l'autre.

Gwen : Il me manque à moi aussi.

Ils restèrent ainsi un assez long moment, ils se souvenaient de ce qui s'étaient passé, et ils savaient que depuis ce jour plus rien n'était comme avant. Torchwood avait été détruit et personne n'avait voulu le reconstruire. Gwen ne voulait pas revivre ça et Jack ne voulait pas continuer à vivre cette vie, en tout cas pas sans lui. Cardiff n'avait plus de Torchwood mais avait toujours sa faille. Les problèmes étaient fréquents, des groupes indépendant se chargaient des problèmes, mais ça ne fonctionnait pas très bien, il y avait beaucoup de violence. Et personne ne les arrêtaient. Cardiff était sans défense particulière. Jack le savait mais ne voulait plus rien y faire. Il n'avait plus gout à rien.

Au bout d'un moment ils quittèrent le cimetière, l'un à côté de l'autre. Il se sentait étrangement mal à l'aise d'être revenu sur cette planète qu'il avait tant aimé. Il avait perdu gout à la vie, et la perte de Ianto et de Steven lui laissait un arrière gout très désagréable dans la bouche et même dans son cœur.

Jack : Comment tu vas toi ?

Gwen : Ca va, Rys travaille toujours pour sa compagnie et moi je m'occupe de Will.

Jack : Un garçon.

Gwen : Oui

Jack savait qu'elle aurait aimé le voir plus tôt, mais il ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait même pas rester, il ne s'en sentait pas capable. Il voulait repartir le plus vite possible. Mais on ne venait le chercher que le soir même, pas avant, il ne voulait pas aller en ville, et encore moins rester avec Gwen, il voulait juste, repartir et vite.

Gwen : Tu repars quand ?

Jack : Très bientôt.

Gwen : Tu ne peux pas rester un peu ?

Jack : Non Gwen, je ne peux pas. Il faut que je parte. Ce n'est plus chez moi, plus depuis qu'ils ne sont plus là. Je vais repartir loin, il le faut.

Gwen : Pourquoi ?

Jack : Parce que l'aimais et que je ne veux pas continuer de vivre sans lui, masi je n'ai pas le choix, je dois vivre alors qu'il est mort, ils sont tout les deux morts. Et moi je continue de vivre alors que je donnerais tout pour être avec lui, avec eux.

Gwen : Tu n'avais pas le choix, je veux dire pour Steven, si tu n'avais pas fais ça…

Jack : Je le sais, mais ça ne change rien, c'est de ma faute.

Gwen : ce n'est pas de ta faute pour Ianto

Jack : Bien sur que oui, si je ne l'avais pas engagé, si je lui avais pas dit de venir avec moi. Il serait encore là.

Il partit, il ne voulait plus en parler. Il ne vit pas Gwen faire demi-tour pour rentrer chez elle. Il continua sa route, il ne voulait pas rester avec elle, il devait l'oublier. Et il aurait plus de facilité avec elle. Il le savait.

Il marcha un long moment et sans s'en rendre compte il attérit à l'ancienne place de Torchwood, il sentit de nouveau les larmes couler sur ces joues. Il ne voulait plus revivre ça, et ses pas l'avaient conduits jusqu'ici. Il ferma les yeux un instant et les réouvrit aussitôt, car à chaques fois il voyait leurs visages.

Il était perdu dans ses pensées, il repensait à Ianto, à ce qu'ils avaient vécu avant sa mort, c'était parfait. Leur histoire n'était pas comme celles de tout le monde, ils avaient du mal à se parler, à s'avouer ce qu'ils ressentaient. Mais ils n'auraient pas changés leur histoire pour quoique ce soit dans l'univers.

Il sortit de ses pensés quand il entendit un bruit significatif pour lui. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, c'est seulement maintenant qu'il venait.

Il se retourna et vit ce qu'il avait entendu. Ce qu'il avait attendu durant tout ces jours de cauchemar. Il était en colère, parce qu'il n'était pas venu, jamais et pourtant il avait tant espérer le voir débarquer.

Il vit la boite bleue, le Tardis, il ne s'en approcha pas, beaucoup trop en colère pour ça. Il vit la porte s'ouvrir sur une jeune femme d'abord. En temps normal, il aurait ravi de la voir. Mais sa colère était plus grande, beaucoup plus grande.

… : Salut Jack

Jack : Salut Rose


	2. Retour innatendu

**Chapitre 2 : Retour innatendu.**

Jack : Puisque tu es là, je suppose que lui aussi.

Rose : Oui, il est à l'interieur.

Jack : Pourquoi êtes vous là ?

Elle ne répondit pas, elle ne savait pas quoi répondre exactement, la décision avait été difficile à prendre. Mais c'était la seule possible, elle se demandait comment il allait le prendre. Tout ça pour qu'ils en arrivent là, comme si tout ça n'avait servi à rien. Et selon Jack se serait le cas. La porte du Tardis s'ouvrit et il sortit. Le docteur. Ce dernier savait que Jack était en colère et il avait toutes les raisons du monde de l'être. Mais il fallait qu'il réussisse à convaincre Jack de l'écouter. C'était la seule solution. Pour tous.

Rose les laissa, ils avaient besoin de discuter et elle savait qu'il fallait les laisser seuls. Elle entra dans le Tardis.

Le docteur fit quelques pas dans la direction de Jack, celui-ci avança rapidement vers lui et le frappa. Le docteur ne s'attendait pas à une réaction si violente, il reçut le coup de poing de Jack en plein sur la joue gauche. Le coup fut si fort qu'il tomba à terre. Il se massa la joue doucement et se releva. Jack était encore en colère, il lui en voulait tellement, à cause de lui il n'avait rien pu faire ce jour là. Si il était venu ce jour là, ils ne seraient peut-être pas mort.

Docteur : Vous m'en voulez et je vous comprends. Mais…

Jack : Il n'y a pas de mais qui tiennent, vous passez votre temps à sauver des civilisations et vous n'êtes même pas venu quand la terre à eu besoin de vous.

Docteur : Je sais ce qui s'est passé, je ne veux pas que vous me pardonniez mais il y a une raison à tout cela. On ne pouvait pas être là.

Jack : A cause de vous j'ai du sacrifier mon petit fils pour sauver tout les autres enfants. L'homme que j'aimais est mort à cause d'eux.

Docteur : Je sais tout ça, mais quand je l'ai su, il était trop tard, tout était terminé depuis un moment.

Jack : Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas venu ?

Docteur : On a eu un problème très loin d'ici, on a pas pu venir, on a même pas pu quitter l'endroit d'où on venait.

Jack : De quoi vous parlez ?

Le docteur ne put répondre, Rose sortit du Tardis. Elle s'approcha du docteur. Jack était étonné. Elle était censé être dans le monde de Pete avec le double du docteur. Il avait envie de poser des questions mais il attendrait d'avoir d'abord celles qui l'interessaient plus.

Docteur : Venez avec nous, on vous racontra tout. Et on vous expliquera nos intentions.

Jack : De quoi vous parlez ?

Rose : Viens avec nous Jack, tu ne seras pas déçu.

Il hésita un long moment, il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire, mais il se dit finallement que après tout, il n'avait rien à faire d'autres, et puis comme ça il repartirait plus vite de la Terre. Il se sentait tellement mal ici. Il voulait partir le plus vite possible.

Jack : D'accord, je viens, mais je veux tout savoir.

Le Docteur hocha la tête, Jack avait le droit de savoir toute la vérité. Ils entrèrent dans le Tardis. Jack fut le dernier à y pénétrer. Il fut nostalgique de s'y retrouver. Mais c'était pas un bon souvenir, désormais rien n'était un bon souvenir.

Le docteur commença son récit.

Docteur : On est allé dans une galaxie dans laquelle je n'avais jamais été. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de problème à régler. On voulait surtout faire du tourisme. Mais il s'est passé quelque chose, on a pas pu repartir, on ne sait pas pourquoi. Tout ce qu'on sait c'est que quand on a enfin pu repartir, il s'était passé six semaines, sans qu'on ne s'en apperçoive. On a cru vivre deux jours là bas, masi il s'est passé beaucoup plus de temps.

Jack : Six semaines ?

Docteur : Oui, quand on est revenu à la normale, tout ce qui s'est passé sur terre était déjà terminé. On a su ce qui s'était vraiment passé en lisant les journaux. Je ne savais même pas que ça allait se passer.

Rose : On serait venu avant si on avait su.

Docteur : C'est vrai, on a toujours pas compris comment ces aliens ont pu venir ici. On a chercher une explication à ce qui s'est passé. Mais on a rien trouvé.

Jack : J'ai encore une question à vous poser ?

Docteur : Laquelle ?

Jack : Pourquoi vous êtes revenu ?

Docteur : Ce qu'on compte faire est interdit Jack. Mais on va quand même le faire.

Jack : De quoi vous parlez ?

Docteur : On va retourner dans le passé, au moment où tout a dérappé.

Jack : Pourquoi vous feriez ça ? Vous m'avez toujours dit que vous ne pouviez pas changer l'histoire.

Docteur : Je sais, mais Rose m'a convaincu.

Jack la regarda, elle semblait sur le point de lui dire quelque chose mais elle hésitait. Elle avait l'air de craindre quelque chose, et il aimerait savoir quoi.

Jack : Que voulez vous dire, vous ne vous laissez pas faire si facilement d'habitude.

Docteur : Là croyez moi, je n'ai pas pu dire non.

Jack : Pour quelle raison ?

Rose prit soudainement la parole. Ce que Jack venait d'entendre le laissait abassourdis. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il réfléchit en se repassant cette phrase dans sa tête. Cette phrase qu'il ne comprenait pas, « parce que tout ceci est de ma faute Jack ».


	3. L'histoire De Rose

** Chapitre 3 : L'histoire de Rose**

Jack ne comprenait rien du tout, ce que Rose venait dire, comment ça pouvait être de sa faute à elle, qu'avait-elle bien pu faire qui les empêche de venir les sauver. Il ne voulait pas croire que son amie pouvait être responsable de tout ça.

Jack : De quoi tu parles Rose ?

Docteur : Je ne pense pas que…

Rose intervint, elle se sentait coupable et elle avait vraiment besoin de tout lui dire, le docteur et elle avait passé des heures à comprendre tout ça, il n'avait pas compris pourquoi elle avait fait tout ça. Mais ensuite, il n'avait pas pu lui en vouloir. Car il savait que si cette opportunité c'était produite pour lui, il aurait fait la même chose, même avec tout les risques.

Rose : Laisse, il a le droit de savoir.

Elle lui avait dit ça de la même manière dont-elle lui parlait avant, Jack fut d'un côté rassuré, rien n'avait changé entre eux. Il s'approcha d'elle, lui prit doucement la main, puis il lui sourit et s'éloigna d'eux.

Rose : C'est la vérité Jack, s'est de ma faute ce qui s'est passé.

Jack : Comment c'est possible ? En plus je te croyais dans le monde de Pete avec son double.

Rose : J'y étais, et au début tout allait bien, enfin à peu près. Il me manquait quand même.

Jack : Comment as-tu pu revenir ?

Rose : Je ne peux pas te dire ça comme ça.

Jack soupira, mais il se calma quand il sentit la main de Rose posé sur la sienne.

Rose : Il vaut mieux que je te raconte tout, depuis le début. Mais, je te préviens, quoique tu penses après ça, on va vraiment changer ce qui s'est passé.

Jack acquiesça, il se détendit, et Rose commença son récit.

Rose : Tout à bien commencé entre lui et moi, dans le monde de Pete, il savait que le Docteur me manquait, mais il ne me poussait pas, ni rien. Et puis au bout de trois semaines environ, je me suis réveillé et il n'était plus là, il n'était nulle part. Il avait disparut.

Jack : Comment ça ?

Rose : Le docteur ne savait pas que son double ne serait pas éternel, au bout de ces trois semaines, il n'existait déjà plus. Il ne restait qu'une seule chose de lui, une seule trace. Il restait des traces d'énergie régénératrice. Je n'ai pas compris, mais cette énergie ne partait pas. Alors j'ai décidé de m'en servir.

Jack : Comment ça ?

Rose : Vivre sans lui, je ne le pouvais pas, je ne le peux encore pas. J'ai contacté les Torchwood du monde de Pete, je leur ai dit qu'après avoir fait ce que j'ai fais, ils me devaient bien un coup de mains.

Jack : Tu leur as demandé d'ouvrir un portail ?

Rose : Oui, je ne pouvais pas rester là bas, en tout cas pas sans lui. Ils ont refusé, au début. J'ai commencé à tenter de débrouiller seule. Mais au bout d'un moment ils m'ont aidé. Ils ont étudié l'énergie régénératrice. Et ils ont trouvé comment l'utiliser. Ils l'ont mis dans un appareil, ne me demande pas son nom, et ensuite j'ai pu atterrir dans ce monde, loin de lui au début, mais à peine une journée s'est écoulée avant de le voir. Le Tardis à atterri près de moi. Au début il était en colère, de voir ce que j'avais fait. Mais ensuite il a compris. Il s'est excusé de ne pas avoir su ce qui allait se passer.

Jack : Et ensuite ?

Rose : Il m'a dit qu'il savait qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à son autre lui, au moment où il a disparu, il s'est souvenu de tout les moments que j'avais passé avec lui, avec son autre lui. Comme s'il avait été à sa place. Il s'en est voulu mais il ne pensait pas que je reviendrais ici. Ensuite il m'a demandé de choisir, soit il me conduisait quelque part sur terre où je pourrais continuer à vivre normalement, où alors je restais avec lui. Je pense que tu as deviné ce que j'ai choisis.

Jack : Tu es restée.

Rose : Oui, on a voulu repartir mais le Tardis a refusé de démarrer.

Jack : Pourquoi ?

Rose : Le changement de dimension que j'ai fait l'a perturbé. Il a refusé de démarrer pendant ce qu'on a crut être deux jours. On était comme coincé dans ces deux jours sans pouvoir repartir. Quand on a finalement pu quitter cette planète, il m'a proposé d'aller voir Mickey pour le prévenir que j'étais de retour dans ce monde. Mais on a appris ce qui s'était passé et qu'on avait vécu six semaines en deux jours.

Jack était en colère mais plus tellement contre le docteur ni même contre Rose, il s'en voulait à lui, d'avoir cru que ses amis n'étaient volontairement pas venus. Ils n'avaient pas eu le choix. Et maintenant ils étaient là et ils voulaient revenir pour tout changer.

Rose : Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup à le convaincre de revenir pour arranger les choses. Il m'a dit, que normalement ça n'aurait jamais du se passer ainsi, il savait ce qui allait se passer mais ça n'aurait pas du finir ainsi.

Jack : Alors vous seriez venu, si vous n'étiez pas coincé sur cette planète ?

Rose : Bien sur qu'on serait venus, je suis désolée Jack, si je n'étais pas revenue, il aurait empêché tout ce qui s'est passé d'arriver.

Jack : Je ne vous en veux pas, en tout cas plus maintenant. Mais vous avez vraiment l'intention de les sauver ?

Rose : Avec ton aide, oui, on va les sauver, tout du moins essayé.

Le docteur réapparut, il fut ravi de voir Jack et Rose sourire, il ne pensait pas que Jack pourrait lui pardonner. Ce que Rose avait fait pour le revoir était dangereux, mais il ne lui en voulait plus lui non plus, ce qu'il vivait avec elle depuis qu'elle était revenue valait bien d'avoir pour une fois enfreint les règles.

Et puis maintenant si tout se passait bien, tout allait s'arranger. Ce serait dur, mais ils ne voulaient pas laisser ce qui se passait se produire encore, en fait ça n'aurait jamais du se produire. Le Docteur le savait, alors il devait changer le cours des choses, avec l'aide de ses amis. Comme au bon vieux temps.i

i** Alors voilà le chapitre 3, voilà ce que Rose à fait, ça répond à votre question.**

**J'ai beaucoup d'idée pour cette fic.**

**Merci beaucoup à Shuury' pour ses idées. Je pense t'en piquer encore quelques unes XD**

**En tout cas voilà. Le chapitre 4 sera écrit soit dans la soirée, soit demain. **

**Review PLease **


	4. Quand tout à commencé

**Chapitre 4 : Quand tout à commencé.**

Jack avait passé la nuit à bord du Tardis, ils devaient être prêts pour ce qui allait suivre. Mais comme à son habitude, comme depuis maintenant un an, Jack n'avait pratiquement pas dormi. Il faisait sans cesse les mêmes cauchemars dans lesquels il voyait Ianto et Steven mourir. Il se disait que maintenant il avait peut-être une chance de les revoir en dehors de ces mauvais rêves.

Ces rêves où ils voyaient les aliens les emmener loin de lui, ils se retrouvaient seuls et depuis un an c'Est-ce qu'il était et à vrai dire il n'essayait même pas de se lier à nouveau. Il voulait juste se rappeler d'eux, personne d'autres de comptait.

Il se leva, et se dirigea vers l'entrée du Tardis, le docteur se trouvait déjà là. Il avait l'air de faire quelque réglage sur la console.

Jack : Quand partons nous ?

Docteur : Quand Rose sera réveillée, il va falloir que vous me racontiez tout ce qui s'est passé Jack, je sais que se sera difficile mais si on veut empêcher ce qui s'est passé d'arriver, je dois tout savoir.

Tout dire, il allait avoir du mal, il le savait. Mais le Docteur avait raison, il devait tout savoir. Il ne voulait pas vraiment raconter ces pires moments, depuis qu'il était devenu immortel, cette épreuve l'avait marqué plus qu'aucune autre. Il avait perdu deux personnes qu'il aimait. Son petit fils et l'homme qu'il aimait.

Il se décida à lui raconter, tout depuis le début. Depuis le premier jour, où les enfants avaient commencés à répétés. La peur des parents et du monde entier. Jusqu'au dernier jour où il avait décidé de partir, de quitter la terre. En passant par l'explosion de Torchwood, en passant aussi par son enlèvement, l'enterrement dans du béton. Ensuite leur cavale pour échapper au gouvernement. Puis la mort de Ianto et ensuite le sacrifice de Steven. Il raconta tout. Et quand il raconta ça, il n'avait rien d'autres qu'une boule au fond de la gorge qui voulait éclater, pour laisser son propriétaire éclater en sanglot. Jack avait tellement envie de pleurer, mais il se retint, il attendrait d'être seul.

Il ne raconta pas certaine chose, par contre. Il ne raconta pas ce qu'il avait ressentit en revenant à la vie auprès de Ianto qui lui ne reviendrait jamais. Il ne raconta pas qu'il l'aimait tellement qu'il avait senti son cœur se briser quand Ianto avait cessé de respirer. Il souffrait tellement et la mort de Steven l'avait encore plus fait sombrer dans cette douleur.

Il ne raconta pas qu'il pleurait encore plus souvent qu'il ne se l'avouait à lui-même parce qu'il l'aimait tellement qu'être sans lui était comme une épreuve qu'il savait insurmontable. Il espérait tellement que ce que le Docteur prévoyait fonctionne.

Jack : Comment comptez vous faire ?

Docteur : Il va falloir parler au Jack d'il y a un an, lui dire ce qu'il va se passer. Exactement, pour votre ami et pour votre petit fils. Il doit tout savoir pour les protéger, vous pourrez l'aider, mais il faudra éviter que d'autres vous voient ensemble, c'est déjà suffisamment dangereux.

Jack : D'accord. Je pourrais le voir alors, c'est une très bonne chose.

Docteur : Oui, vous pourrez le voir. Mais les autres personnes de votre entourage, comme votre fille ou votre petit fils ne devraient pas vous voir. Ils ne comprendront pas. Il vaut mieux qu'ils restent dans l'ignorance.

Jack : Je comprends, si jamais ils nous voyaient ensemble, ils seraient perdus. Et je veux juste qu'ils ne revivent pas ça.

Rose arriva, elle était déjà habillé et semblait réveillé depuis un assez long moment. Elle s'approcha d'eux. Elle pouvait voir que Jack était triste, ses yeux semblaient vide de larmes, ils étaient vide, elle s'en voulait encore mais elle savait aussi que le Docteur ferait tout son possible pour les sauver tout les deux. Il le fallait, Jack ne méritait pas de vivre ça, de vivre sans les gens qu'il aimait.

Docteur : Il faut qu'on atterrisse quand tout à commencé, autrement dit le tout premier jour. Juste avant le premier message des enfants.

Jack : Le premier message à eu lieu vers huit heure du matin.

Docteur : Ok, donc autant y aller une heure avant.

Jack : Une heure avant j'étais à l'hôpital avec… Ianto.

Il avait dit son prénom en hésitant, avec des sanglot dans la voix. Rien que de reparler de lui le faisait souffrir. Rose et le Docteur d'en rendirent compte, ils ne lui demandèrent pas si ça allait, ils savaient très bien que ce n'était pas le cas. Il souffrait, mais ça allait s'arranger. Ils feraient tout pour que ça arrive.

Le Docteur entra les coordonnée dans le Tardis, le fit démarrer. Comme d'habitude, ils furent secoué. Quand tout fut terminé, ils restèrent un moment dans le silence, puis Jack ni tint plus, il sortit, il devait voir si ce n'était pas un rêve, il devait voir si il était bien revenu avant toutes ces horreurs. Il ouvrit la porte du Tardis et sortit, le soleil se levait à peine, il était devant la base de Torchwood. Il n'y avait de trou béant au beau milieu de l'asphalte, tout était en ordre. Il essuya une larme qui avait coulé malgré lui.

Rose et le Docteur regardait Jack sur l'écran de surveillance, elle avait la tête posée sur l'épaule de son homme. Elle était un peu triste pour lui.

Docteur : Ne t'inquiètes pas pour lui, on va tout arranger.

Ils sortirent et rejoignirent leur ami. Jack voulait le voir, mais il savait qu'il devait être patient, quand il rentrera avec son double il pourrait le voir. Il verra Gwen en premier, il ne lui dira rien, en tout cas au début. Il lui dira juste qu'il attendrait Ianto pour lui dire pourquoi le docteur se trouvait ici.

Et c'est ensemble, comme avant, que le Capitaine Jack Harkness, Rose Tyler et le Docteur avancèrent, cette fois en direction de Torchwood.

Ils allaient tout changer, ils allaient les sauver. Jack le voulait plus que tout. Et il savait que ses amis l'aideraient.


	5. Day 1 : Rencontres

_**Bon alors je viens de décider que cette fic sera un peu longue XD, j'espère que vous ne décrocherez pas avant. En tout cas vos reviews me font super plaisir à chaque fois que je les vois. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle plairait autant. Alors pour vous remercier j'ai prévu de faire un super épilogue ( oui je sais la fic est pas fini et je pense déjà à l'épilogue XD).** _

**Chapitre 5 : Day 1**

**Rencontres**

Ils étaient maintenant devant l'entrée principale de Torchwood 3. Jack ouvrit la porte en entrant le code d'accès. Il se sentait vraiment nostalgique de se retrouver ici. C'est là que tout avait commencé, c'est à cause de cette organisation qu'il avait tout perdu. Il aurait tout donné pour ne plus jamais en entendre parler, mais il donnerait encore plus pour retrouver ceux qu'il aimait. Si jamais il avait la chance de revoir Ianto et de le serrer à nouveau dans ses bras, de revoir Steven et de le savoir en sécurité comme tout les autres enfants.

Ils entrèrent à Torchwood, il n'y avait personne, comme il l'avait dit Ianto et lui-même n'était pas là et Gwen n'était pas encore arrivée. Il se sentait bizarre dans ce Hub, ça faisait un an qui ne l'avait pas revu. Il y était même mort.

Docteur : Il va falloir éviter que cet endroit explose, sinon vous n'aurez plus d'endroit pour continuer votre travail après tout ça.

Jack : Ca s'est simple il faut juste empêcher mon autre moi de se faire installer une bombe dans le ventre.

Rose : Dans le ventre ?

Jack : J'ai été imprudent, mais croyez moi ce docteur Rupesh Patanjali va entendre parler de moi.

Docteur : Il vaudrait mieux éviter.

Jack : Et pourquoi ça ?

Docteur : Parce que si vous changer trop de chose, il pourrait se passer plus de catastrophes que d'amélioration. La seule chose qu'il faut changer, c'est l'intervention de l'autre vous. Il faut éviter qu'il se fasse tuer dans cette explosion. Et éviter de vous faire enlever ça aussi ça serait pas mal.

Jack : Donc, si j'ai bien compris, il faut juste m'empêcher de mourir.

Docteur : Exact, vous devriez faire le minimum d'intervention, il vaut mieux que ce soit lui qui fasse le plus de chose. Je sais que vous serez tenté, mais il faudra faire attention Jack.

Jack n'aimait pas rester à l'écart, mais le docteur avait raison, il devait être un spectateur, il devait tout leur dire, mais sans y participer.

Ils restèrent un moment à discuter, en attendant Gwen et les autres.

Gwen arriva la première comme prévue. Elle vit d'abord Jack qui parlait avec deux personnes dos à elle. Elle salua son patron quand elle vit ses deux interlocuteurs se tourner vers elle. Quand elle vit de qui elle s'agissait, elle soupira.

Gwen : Oh non ! Qu'est-ce qui va se passer encore ?

Jack : De quoi tu parles ?

Gwen : La dernière fois que je vous ai vu docteur, la planète a failli disparaitre, alors je suppose qu'une catastrophe se prépare.

Jack : Tu ne crois pas si bien dire Gwen. Mais je préfère attendre le retour de Ianto.

Ils n'eurent pas très longtemps à attendre, ils entendirent Jack et Ianto rentrer. Gwen se demandait avec qui son ami pouvait rire. Jack commençait à être anxieux. Il ne savait pas comment son autre lui allait réagir.

Gwen vit avec qui Ianto parlait. Elle avait les yeux ébahis. Elle n'avait pas l'air de comprendre.

Gwen : Dites moi que je rêve !

Jack compris avec ces quelques mots ce que son amie voulait dire, ils étaient là, lui il devait se maitriser, il ne devait pas sauter au cou de Ianto même si il en avait envie, l'autre Jack pourrait mal prendre ce geste et s'attaquer à lui. Et Le capitaine savait qu'il ne devait y avoir aucun contact entre eux, ce serait trop risqué.

Gwen : C'est quoi ce bordel ?

Gwen passa son regard de Jack du présent à Jack du futur en ne sachant pas quoi penser. Le Jack du présent ne comprenait pas tout comme Ianto et Gwen. Il avait en face de lui, lui. En temps normal il se serait inquiété mais le fait de voir le Docteur et Rose le rassura un peu. Il s'approcha doucement de lui-même. Ils étaient identiques, exactement, il avait même le manteau dont Jack ne se séparait jamais.

Le Jack du présent s'adressa à son double.

Jack du présent : Je sais que cette question va te paraitre bizarre, mais, tu es moi où pas ?

Jack du futur : Oui, je suis toi, toi dans…

Il regarda vers le docteur.

Jack du futur : Je peux lui raconter ? Il n'y a pas de danger ?

Docteur : Non c'est bon, on est là pour ça de toute façon.

Jack recommença et s'adressa à nouveau à son passé.

Jack du futur : Je suis toi, dans un an. Je viens de un an dans le futur, pour changer certaines choses qui ne doivent pas se passer.

Il dit cette phrase en regardant Ianto, il mourrait d'envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de l'embrasser et de lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Mais il devait se retenir, il ne pouvait pas faire ça, c'est vrai que Ianto était avec l'autre Jack pas avec lui.

Il se retenait, il le devait, si tout se passait bien, dans un an il aurait Ianto pour lui tout seul, il saurait être patient. Il le fallait. Même si ça allait vraiment être très dur.

_**Voilà, ce chapitre est terminé. Je tiens à vous dire que chaque jours sera composée de trois chapitre en moyenne, en tout cas c'Est-ce que j'ai prévu, mais il est possible que ça varie selon les jours. Voilà. La suite très bientôt promis**_

_**Review SVP , c'est pas difficile, c'est juste en dessous XD**_


	6. Day 1 : Toute L'histoire

**Chapitre 6 : Day 1**

**Toute l'histoire.**

Le choc de la rencontre n'était pas si fort que Le Docteur l'aurait pensé, enfin pour les deux Jack, pour ses amis là s'était une autre histoire. Ils ne semblaient pas comprendre ce qui se passait, le Jack du présent savait que quelque chose de grave avait du arriver pour que le Docteur autorise que une seule et même personne mais venant de deux époques différentes se rencontrent.

Jack du futur regardait Ianto du coin de l'œil, il ne voulait pas leur dire, en tout cas pas pour le moment, mais il savait qu'à un moment où à un autre il devrait leur dire. Jack futur fut ravi d'entendre la voix de Ianto quand celui posa la question qui le fit sourire.

Ianto : J'ai une question, lequel des deux est le vrai Jack ?

Jack du présent : On est tout les deux Jack Harkness et à ce qu'il vient de dire, autrement dit qu'il vient du futur ce qui va se passer ne doit pas être pris à la légère.

Docteur : Exact, en fait si je ne me trompe pas, ça a déjà commencé.

Rose : Oui, normalement ça a eu lieu il y a 15 minutes.

Docteur : Ok, donc en plus on est dans les temps.

Gwen : Il y a un 15 minutes, c'est à peu près à ce moment là que j'ai vu ces enfants s'arrêter comme s'ils étaient…

Jack du futur : Hypnotisés.

Gwen : Exact, comment tu le sais ?

Jack du futur : Parce que c'est ça qu'on doit arrêter, parce que sinon…

Sa phrase resta en suspend, il ne put en dire plus, il se sépara du groupe et quitta le Hub. Il ne pouvait pas rester avec lui, en tout cas pas comme ça. Il voulait tant être avec lui, comme il était avant. Mais pour le moment c'était impossible.

A l'intérieur du hub le Docteur dit à Rose de suivre Jack pendant qu'il parlait aux autres. Ce qu'elle fit. Elle le rejoignit à l'extérieur, elle le vit essuyer une larme sur sa joue. Elle lui prit la main.

Rose : Ca va Jack ?

Jack : C'est plus difficile que ce que je croyais, le voir sans pouvoir lui dire ce qui va se passer, sans pouvoir le prendre dans mes bras. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Rose : Bien sur oui, si j'étais dans ta position je réagirais de la même façon.

Jack : Je l'aime vraiment, et même s'il est avec moi, ce n'est pas vraiment moi. Je ne peux pas le prendre dans mes bras ni rien d'autres. Et savoir que dans trois jour il peut encore mourir, je ne le supporterais pas.

Rose : On va empêcher ça, tu verras. Il suffit de les prévenir. On va les empêcher de mourir. Je te le promets.

Jack : Je ne peux pas retourner là bas, pas pour le moment.

Rose : D'accord, on a le temps.

Pendant ce temps, Le docteur raconta tout, où presque, il leur dit que les aliens nommé 4,5,6 arriveraient très prochainement, qu'ils se serviraient des enfants pour communiquer. Il leur dit qu'il fallait faire en sorte d'éviter le docteur Patanjali, il était contre eux, et si Jack le revoyait il serait tué et que ça leur ferait perdre beaucoup de temps. Il fallait qu'ils sauve les enfants. Le Docteur ne leur dit pas pour la mort de Ianto ni pour celle de Steven. Le moment n'était pas venu. Quand ça viendra ce serait préférable que ce soit Jack qui leur dise, enfin l'autre Jack.

Le Jack du présent, Ianto et Gwen écoutait ce que le Docteur disait, ils savaient qu'il ne mentirait pas, en tout cas pas sur ce genre de chose. Mais plus Jack écoutait plus il se doutait que son ami lui cachait quelque chose. Tout d'abord, il voulait savoir pourquoi il avait amené son futur. C'était risqué, d'accord tant que lui et l'autre ne se touchait pas il n'y avait pas de risque mais ça ne lui ressemblait pas de faire ça.

Jack du présent : vous nous cachez quelque chose Docteur, je vous connais bien maintenant.

Docteur : En effet. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire que je vous le dise pour le moment. Mais le moment venu, vous le saurez.

Jack présent : D'accord, mais il va se passer quoi exactement ? Ca aura un rapport avec les enfants. Mais que va -t il leur arriver ?

Docteur : Autant que voyez par vous-même. D'ici une heure environ, vous saurez tout.

Ils continuèrent de discuter un petit moment, puis ils virent Rose et Jack revenir, le capitaine semblait aller mieux. Mis à part le Docteur les autres ne comprenaient pas pourquoi il avait réagi ainsi. Rose souri au Docteur qui comprit que s'était arrangé. Il était normal que leur ami soit déboussolé, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

Jack du futur : Rupesh Patanjali devrait bientôt arriver.

Jack du présent : Pourquoi faut-il l'éviter ?

Jack du futur : Disons qu'il m'a tendu un piège, tiré une balle dans la tête, participé à me mettre une bombe dans le ventre qui a fait explosé la base. En tout cas je suppose fortement que ce soit lui.

Jack du présent : Moi qui pensait qu'il voulait juste attiré notre attention…

Jack du futur : Crois moi, tu n'es pas le seul je pense. Mais quand il va venir, il ne faudra pas lui montrer que vous savez, il devra croire qu'on a confiance en lui. Au moins au début, il faudra que vous voyez par vous-même ce qui se passe. Après il faudra l'éviter. En tout cas Jack devra. Ca fait… Bizarre de t'appeler Jack. C'est comme si je parlais de moi à la troisième personne.

Jack du présent : Désolé mais c'est aussi mon prénom.

Jack du futur : Capitaine, je vais t'appeler comme ça. Ca portera moins à confusion.

Ianto qui était près des écrans appela Jack, enfin son Jack

Ianto : Jack, ils avaient raison, Le docteur Patanjali est là. Et il attend.

Jack du présent : Alors Jack, qu'est c e qu'on fait ?

Jack du futur : A mon avis, Gwen devrait y aller comme la dernière fois, mais cette fois, Rose, tu devrais aller avec elle, et dès que ça se passe, enregistre dès le début pendant que Gwen nous prévient. Pour qu'on voit si le message que j'ai eu moi est bien le même.

Les deux jeunes femmes quittèrent le Hub et rejoignirent le docteur Patanjali. Elles discutèrent un moment avec lui en essayant de ne pas montrer qu'elle savait tout sur lui, en tout cas, tout ce qu'il allait faire.

Au bout d'un moment Gwen remarqua une enfant d'environ dix ans qui restait là, sans bouger au beau milieu de la rue. Sa mère avait beau lui parler, la fillette ne réagissait pas.


	7. Day 1 : Les Enfants De La Terre

**Chapitre 7 : Day 1**

**Les enfants de la Terre**

Il était 10h30, la fillette ne bougeait pas, Rose et Gwen étaient près d'elle, elle était immobile, ses yeux ne clignaient même pas. Elle restait là, sans bouger, sans rien dire. Sa mère commençait à s'inquiéter, elle essayait de la faire réagir mais en vain. La fillette restait de marbre.

La mère : Sasha, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

La fillette ne répondait même pas à sa propre mère. Cette dernière ne comprenait rien et avait peur pour sa fille.

Gwen prévint Jack et Ianto. Juste après avoir raccroché, la fillette et les autres enfants qui se trouvaient là poussèrent un cri. Rose enregistraient depuis le début. Jack et Ianto arrivèrent avec le Docteur, bien sur ce dernier savait ce qui s'était passé, mais jamais il n'aurait pu croire que c'était grave à ce point. Les enfants semblaient complètement ailleurs. Jack du futur était resté au hub, lui il avait déjà tout vu, ça ne servait pas à grand-chose qu'il revive cette partie là.

Le Docteur sortit son tournevis sonique et s'approcha de la petite, il examina l'enfant, ensuite il se dirigea vers les deux autres.

Capitaine : Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ?

Docteur : Et bien si j'en crois ce que je viens de voir, ils n'ont absolument rien. Leur activité cérébrale est la même qu'en temps normal. Ce qui est relativement anormal.

Sasha : On… On… On… On va… On va… On va venir.

Tout le monde regardait et écoutait la petite fille, Jack, Ianto et Gwen était surpris, ils avaient du ma à comprendre. C'était donc ça ce qui devait arriver aux enfants. Ils devaient donc empêcher que l'on fasse du mal aux enfants, enfin ça c'est ce qu'ils croyaient. Sauf Jack, il se doutait qu'il y avait autre chose, parce que si ce n'était que ça, son futur lui n'aurait pas eu besoin de venir. Il devait savoir ce qui allait se passer de si grave pour que le Docteur enfreigne les règles à ce point.

La petite fille disait encore cette phrase, puis elle s'arrêta, et elle reprit enfin conscience, elle parla à sa mère. Ils virent que les autres enfants aussi étaient de nouveau dans leur état normal.

Capitaine : Ok, on ferait mieux de retourner au hub

Ils s'y rendirent tous, Jack du futur les attendait. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire, et en plus il voulait le faire. Il irait pendant que Gwen irait voir Clément. Quoique il ne savait pas encore, peut-être que le Capitaine aussi aurait envie d'y aller. Il lui demanderait avant, ce serait mieux. Gwen était à l'ordinateur, elle cherchait des informations, certes il aurait pu leur dire mais le Docteur avait raison sur ce point là, ils devaient apprendre certaines choses par eux même.

Gwen les appela et leur montra ce que Jack savait déjà, autrement dit que les enfants du monde entier parlaient anglais et que tous avait bel et bien prononcé cette phrase en même temps. Elle leur parla aussi du seul adulte qui réagissait comme eux. Clément.

Elle leur dit qu'elle allait le voir, Rose l'accompagna, sur la route elle discutèrent un peu, Gwen lui parla de son mari et Rose de ces voyages. Cette dernière savait que Gwen était enceinte, Jack lui avait dit, mais il valait mieux qu'elle l'apprenne par elle-même, tout ce qu'ils avait vécu ces cinq jours n'était pas à changer, seulement certains détails.

L'entrevue avec Clément se passa exactement comme ce que Jack avait dit. Il leur raconta tout ce qui s'était passé quand il était enfant, le pauvre avait vraiment l'air perdu. Juste avant de partir il apprit la nouvelle à Gwen, celle-ci le regarda sans comprendre, elle regarda ensuite Rose qui ne fit rien du tout, alors Gwen se demanda si elle restait de marbre parce qu'elle savait que Clément disait vrai où parce qu'elle ne comprenait rien de ce qu'il disait exactement comme elle.

Pendant ce temps, le capitaine et Ianto était à l'extérieur, ils discutaient de ce qui se passait actuellement, il leur fallait un enfant, pour voir ce qui se passait pendant qu'il parlait. Même si le docteur leur avait dit que tout était normal, il leur fallait des données plus précise encore.

Ils se séparèrent comme il l'avait fait avant. Jack les observait, il savait ce que son autre lui avait en tête. Il devait lui parler avant, s'assurer qu'il ne commettrait pas la même erreur que la dernière fois.

Le Capitaine s'éloignait de Ianto, quand ce dernier quitta également les marches où il était assis, Jack rejoint son double. Il savait où il allait, il avait juste à arriver avant qu'il n'entre. Juste avant et ensuite il devrait le prévenir.

Il était presque arrivé quand le Docteur l'interpella.

Docteur : Evitez de lui dire de les prévenir. De leur dire de partir. Il ne faut pas tout changer Jack.

Jack : On est pourtant là pour les sauver non ?

Docteur : Oui mais pas comme ça, de toute façon, même si Steven n'est pas là ce jour là. Rien n'empêche que le gouvernements aille le chercher à nouveau, ils ont de grands moyens. Vous le savez.

Jack : Qu'Est-ce que je peux faire alors ?

Docteur : Rien, mais on fera notre possible pour le sauver.

Il comprit, il acquiesça et repartis en direction de chez sa fille. Il arriva rapidement sur place, Le Capitaine venait juste de se garer. Il le rejoignit.

Capitaine : Pourquoi tu es venu ?

Jack : J'aimerais t'empêcher de commettre une erreur, si tu es d'accord.

Capitaine : Quelle erreur ?

Jack : Je te rappelle que j'étais à ta place il y a un an. Tu veux les voir et c'est normal.

Capitaine : Et qu'est-ce que je dois faire alors, où plutôt qu'est-ce que je ne dois pas faire ?

Jack : Ne demande pas à emmener Steven. Elle va refuser, assure toi juste qu'il va bien.

Capitaine acquiesça, il savait que si il lui disait ça il devait y avoir une raison et une bonne. Il ferait ce que Jack lui disait, il verrait sans doute pourquoi après. Il entra chez sa fille, fut ravi de la voir ainsi que Steven.

Juste avant que le Capitaine ne reparte, sa fille lui fit remarquer que s'était étonnant qu'il n'ai pas demander à examiner Steven. Jack lui dit que ce n'était pas nécessaire, ils avaient déjà tout ce dont-ils avaient besoin. Elle lui sourit et partit.

Jack les observa de loin, ça le rassura de le voir. De voir qu'il allait bien.

Il retourna à Torchwood. Quelques heures plus tard tout le monde était rentré, il dit au Capitaine de rejoindre Gwen. Il savait pourquoi.

Quand elle eut appris la nouvelle tout le monde fut ravi pour elle, même si la moitié des personnes présentes était déjà au courant. Ensuite peu après Jack dut leur parler.

Jack : On devrait partir. Ils devraient bientôt venir, étant donné qu'ils n'ont pas réussi à faire ce qu'ils voulaient.

Capitaine : Ils n'ont pas les codes d'entrées.

Jack : Ils trouveront un moyen croyez moi.

Gwen : Et où est-ce qu'on va ?

Docteur : le Tardis.

Capitaine : Sérieux ?

Docteur : Il n'y a rien de plus sur.

Ils se dirigèrent alors tous vers le Tardis, sans savoir que les membres du gouvernements rageaient de ne pas avoir pu éliminer le Capitaine Jack Harkness. Et sans savoir non plus qu'au même moment les enfants de la terre prononçaient une nouvelle phrase à l'unisson.

« Nous allons revenir »

_**Voilà le jour un est terminé, alors comme dans la saison 3 le jour deux est consacré à la recherche de Jack et que dans ma fic il n'a pas disparu, le jour deux n'aura pas beaucoup de rapport avec celui de la série. **_

_**Voilà c'était juste pour vous prévenir. Ps : la première partie du jour 2 sera courte, la seconde sera plus longue promis.**_

_**Reviewez please XD**_


	8. Day 2 : Enquète

**Chapitre 8 : Day 2**

**Enquête.**

Ils venaient d'entrer dans le Tardis, et mis à part l'expression de surprise de Ianto et de Gwen quand ils virent que c'était bien plus grand à l'intérieur que vu de l'extérieur, ils ne firent aucune remarque beaucoup trop occupés à penser à ce qui se passait autour d'eux.

Ils fallait qu'ils trouvent un moyen de repousser les aliens, sans avoir à sacrifier Steven.

Sur les écrans du Tardis ils pouvaient voir que des hommes armés se dirigeaient vers la base de Torchwood. Ils entrèrent sans difficultés.

Capitaine : Tu avais raison, ils ont tout les codes.

Jack : Ils m'ont dit qu'ils nous pirataient depuis des années. J'en ai la preuve maintenant.

Capitaine : Qui, le ministère ?

Jack : Exact, ils savaient tout ce qu'on faisait, et ce depuis le début.

Capitaine : Et, Est-ce que tu sais, qui a voulu me… Enfin nous tuer ?

Jack : Oui, et crois moi, tu ne vas le croire. A vrai dire, j'aurais eu du mal à croire aussi que le ministre lui-même décide de me tuer, de nous tuer tous à vrai dire.

Capitaine : Pourquoi ?

Jack : A mon avis il ne voulait pas qu'on se mêle de ce qui se passe. Il pensait sans doute éviter que l'on dévoile tout ce qu'on sait.

Jack leur parla de ce qu'il savait, en tout cas tout ce dont-ils avaient besoin d'entendre. Au bout d'un moment ils virent les hommes armés ressortirent de la base en ayant l'air en colère de ne pas avoir pu trouver les membres de Torchwood 3. Le Docteur commença à entrer des données sur l'ordinateur du Tardis, il demanda à Jack à entrer les codes d'accès de Torchwood afin de voir si ils avaient reçu de nouvelles données depuis qu'ils étaient dans le Tardis. Jack entra donc les codes.

Ianto : Il n'y a pas grand-chose de nouveau. Des messages de Unit pour nous demander notre aide. Oh.. Attendez.

Jack et Capitaine : Quoi ???

Ianto : Et bien, il y a vingt minutes environ, les enfants ont prononcé une autre phrase.

Capitaine se rapprocha de Ianto, Jack ne savait pas si les autres l'avait remarqué mais lui le remarque et il sentit de nouveau une boule se former dans sa gorge. Il vit son double poser doucement sa main dans le bas du dos de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Il voulait être à sa place, pouvoir caresser ce corps, pouvoir l'embrasser. Mais il ne le pouvait pas, il fallait qu'il patiente. Même s'il mourrait d'envie d'être à la place du Capitaine, il devait attendre et avec beaucoup de chance quand tout sera terminé il sera à cette place.

Il détourna le regard, ne préférant pas se donner encore plus envie d'être avec Ianto. Il préférait faire semblant de s'en moquer, de ne plus avoir de liens avec lien. Il craignait que son autre lui et son jeune amant s'en rende compte et lui posent la question qu'il voulait éviter aussi longtemps que possible, mais il savait qu'à un moment où à un autre il devrait leur dire.

Ianto lança l'enregistrement qu'il venait de trouver.

« On va venir Demain »

Jack regardait encore le Capitaine, il avait beau se dire qu'il ne voulait pas les voir ensemble, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Capitaine : Demain, il va falloir trouver une solution rapidement.

Le Docteur voyait que Jack en avait assez de tout ça. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire, pour le moment ils devaient juste trouver une autre solution à ce qui se passait. Ni lui ni Jack ne voulait leur dire ce qui allait se passer, en tout cas pas pour le moment, si jamais ils avaient besoin ils leur diraient mais pas pour le moment.

Jack : Oui, demain, et croyez moi, il faut trouver une solution. Parce que ce qui s'est passé ne doit pas se reproduire.

Il ne leur dit pas exactement pourquoi, mais il savait que d'ici peu il leur dirait, non pas qu'il le voulait mais qu'il le fallait. Pour l'instant il ne voulait pas y penser. En tout cas pas jusqu'à demain, demain il lui dirait tout.

Jack : Rose, tu pourrais regarder si il n'y a pas d'autres dossier qu'on aurait reçu s'il te plais.

Rose : Ok, pas de problème.

La jeune femme commença à chercher ce qui pouvait les aider. Le Capitaine et Ianto s'éloignèrent un moment sous les yeux de Jack qui se faisait de plus en plus jaloux.

Il n'aurait jamais cru ça, qu'il serait jaloux de lui-même.

Docteur : Vous devriez leur dire Jack, ça vous soulagera.

Jack : Je ne peux pas, en tout cas pas encore. C'est trop dur.

Docteur : Je comprends mais on est là pour changer les choses, alors dès que vous vous sentirez près dites le leur. Où tu du moins au Capitaine. Il a le droit de savoir.

Ils discutèrent pendant encore un court instant quand ils entendirent Rose leur parler.

La jeune femme regardait fixement un des écrans du Tardis, elle recevait les dernière données de Torchwood, celles juste avant qu'ils n'entre dans le Tardis. Elle semblait surprise. Ils allèrent vers elle.

Rose : Alors là j'y crois pas.

**Je vous l'avez dit, je suis vraiment désolé qu'il soit un peu court et un peu répétitif mais j'avais besoin de ce chapitre pour la suite. La suite sera meilleure Jurée**

**En tout cas, je la posterais très vite.**

**J'espère tout de même que vous ne m'en voulez pas**

**Voilà, à très bientôt et encore pardon.**


	9. Day 2 : Découverte

**Chapitre 9 : Day 2**

**découverte**

Rose : Alors là j'y crois pas.

Docteur : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Rose ?

Rose : J'ai fais que Jack m'a demandé, j'ai regardé si Torchwood n'avait pas reçu de nouvelles données où encore de nouveau fichiers. Et il y avait bien quelque chose. Une vidéo, je viens de la regarder et je n'en reviens pas.

Le docteur arriva à côté d'elle, il activa la vidéo sur les autres écrans afin que tout le monde puisse voir cette vidéo. Rose la remit au début et la lança.

Sur cette vidéo on pouvait voir cinq enfants au premier abord, ils avaient l'air d'être dans une maison. Mais personne n'était certains de ce fait. Ces enfants disaient en cœur une seule et même phrase, la même que les autres à vrai dire.

« Nous allons revenir ».

Jack : Je ne vois pas ce qui t'étonnes tu les as vu toi-même.

Rose : Oui je suis d'accord mais regardez derrière les enfants, tout au fond à droite.

Ils regardèrent et ils n'en crurent pas leurs yeux.

Ianto : C'est pas possible.

Jack : Et bien il faut croire que oui, ça l'est.

Capitaine : Tu n'étais pas au courant ?

Jack : Non, la base à explosé juste avant de recevoir cette vidéo. On ne l'a jamais su.

Ils avaient le droit d'être si étonné, en effet, sur cette vidéo, derrière les enfants qui prononçaient cette phrase à l'unisson, il y avait un enfant, au fond de la pièce, une petite fille recroquevillée sur elle-même et qui ne parlait pas. Pas du tout, elle ne prononçait aucun mot. Elle se contentait de pleurer en écoutant les autres.

Ianto : Elle ne dit rien, c'est… Comment c'est possible ?

Capitaine : J'en ai aucune idée.

Jack : En tout cas, il faut la trouver et vite. Parce que si le ministère a pu avoir nos codes d'accès, il est fort probable qu'ils aient pu avoir accès à cette vidéo et si ils la trouvent, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils pourront lui faire.

Capitaine : Super, alors en gros, on doit trouver une fillette alors que les enfants du monde entier sont en danger.

Jack : On va avoir du boulot. Il faudra aussi essayer de comprendre pourquoi elle ne réagit pas comme les autres.

Ianto : Et surtout comment on va la trouver, elle peut être n'importe où dans le monde. Et on manque de temps.

Docteur : Ce sera peut-être plus facile que vous ne le croyez.

Gwen : Comment ça ?

Docteur : Ces enfants ne sont pas de la même famille. Regardez les.

Ils les regardèrent bien, en effet si on ne comptait pas la fillette qui les intéressait, les cinq autres enfants ne se ressemblaient vraiment pas. Deux d'entres eux étaient de couleurs, deux autres étaient blanc et l'autre métisse. Les deux enfants blancs, n'avaient pas le même couleur de cheveux. Ils avaient l'air d'avoir le même âge mais ils ne ressemblaient pas du tout.

Gwen : Ils sont peut-être chez une nourrice.

Ianto : Je dirais plutôt dans une famille d'accueil. Regardez il fait nuit. Et puis avec tout ce qui se passe, la plupart des parents gardent leurs enfants près d'eux.

Jack : Il va falloir trouver quelle famille à autant d'enfant.

Ils repassèrent la vidéo en espérant trouver des indices pouvant les conduire à la petite fille, Rose sortit du Tardis avec une copie de la vidéo, elle devait trouver une imprimante et faire de son mieux pour obtenir une image assez claire de l'enfant.

De leur côté, Le Capitaine et Ianto tentait de retourner vers la base, afin d'obtenir des armes, si en plus des aliens ils avaient le problème du gouvernement, ils devaient avoir des moyens de se défendre. Ils ne savaient pas quand tout se déroulerait mais ils savaient que ce serait bientôt.

Ils étaient tous inquiets, personne ne savaient ce qui allait se passer. Gwen appela Rhys et le rassura en disant qu'elle allait bien et qu'il ferait mieux de partir le plus vite possible, au cas où il serait en danger lui aussi. Il lui dit qu'il le ferait. Jack réfléchissait, il était heureux d'avoir revu Steven et Ianto, mais il aurait aimé être à la place de son autre lui. Être avec Ianto, comme si rien ne s'était passé, il ne le pouvait pas, il le savait, Ianto était au Capitaine, pas à lui. Il aurait la chance de l'avoir si tout se passait bien. Il ne cessait de repenser au moment de la mort de Ianto, ce moment qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier. Il l'avait perdu une fois et même si c'était dangereux, il ferait tout pour le garder près de lui.

Le Docteur continuait de chercher des informations sur l'endroit d'où pourrait se trouver la petite fille. Pour l'instant il n'avait pas d'informations précises. La seule chose qu'ils savaient tous s'étaient que c'était une fillette. Ils ne savaient pas où elle vivait.

Ils venaient de trouver l'existence d'une enfant qui aurait pu tout changer auparavant. Si le ministère avait fait un peu plus confiance au Torchwood, tout ce que Jack avait vécu n'aurait jamais eu lieu. Si le ministère n'en avait pas fait qu'à sa tête, Jack n'aurait pas eu à enfreindre toutes ces règles et risquer de changer le monde irrémédiablement, certes il ferait de son mieux pour que cela n'arrive pas. Mais il savait aussi que cette fois il ferait tout son possible pour empêcher la mort de Ianto, et il ferait de son mieux pour que le Capitaine n'ai pas à sacrifier Steven.

Peut-être que cette fillette pourrait changer les choses, peut-être qu'elle pourrait être la clé de toute cette histoire.

Jack espérait tellement que toute cette histoire se termine bien, sans qu'il ne perde ceux qu'il aimait. Il n'avait jamais dit à Ianto ce que ce dernier lui avait dit avant de mourir, mais il le pensait. Et il aimerait bien que son autre lui le comprenne quand il lui dira tout ce qu'il se passera à cause de ces aliens.

Il ne leur restait qu'une chose à faire, trouver cette enfant, dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler. Elle devait forcement avoir quelque chose de spécial pour ne pas réagir comme ces enfants. Il trouverait quoi avec du mal, mais il y arriverait, il le fallait.

Pour Ianto. Pour Steven. Pour tout le monde.


	10. Day 2 : Recherches

**Chapitre 10 : Day 2**

**Recherches**

Ils ne savaient pas vraiment par quoi commencer, et surtout par où, trouver une enfant ne serait pas facile, surtout qu'ils ne savaient pas non plus qui elle était. Elle devait avoir entre huit et dix ans. Pas plus. Ils ne l'avaient pas vraiment bien vu sur cette vidéo. Ils devaient attendre le retour de Rose afin de découvrir à quoi ressemblait plus précisément la fillette.

Le Capitaine et Ianto étaient revenus de la base, ils n'avaient pas pu y entrer, elle était très bien gardée par les militaires, et sans armes ils ne pouvaient rien tenter. Ce serait trop dangereux.

Capitaine : Espérons qu'on aura pas trop besoin d'armes.

Docteur : De toute façon je déteste les armes.

Capitaine : Peut-être mais là on en aurait peut-être eu besoin.

Jack : Crois moi, les armes sont inutiles. J'ai déjà essayé.

Rose revint à ce moment là. Elle tenait une photo dans les mains. Elle la tendit au Docteur.

Docteur : On sait au moins qu'elle est plutôt mignonne.

Jack prit la photographie.

Jack : En effet. A votre avis, elle a quoi huit où neuf ans.

Docteur : Oui à peu près. Mais la question reste la même, où est-elle ?

Ianto : Ca ne va pas être facile de trouver une enfant de huit ans avec le monde en alerte.

Capitaine : A votre avis, elle sait que quelque chose cloche, où plutôt ne cloche pas chez elle ?

Docteur : Elle doit avoir huit ans, à mon avis elle est terrifiée, terrifiée de ne pas comprendre ce qui arrive aux enfants.

Rose avait repris la photo des mains du Docteur, elle semblait avoir remarqué quelque chose. Elle regarda attentivement l'image. Jack s'approcha d'elle.

Jack : Tu as vu quelque chose ?

Rose : Il y a quelque chose dans le fond, tout près d'elle.

Jack était tout près de Rose, d'habitude il aurait dit à son ami d'arrêter son cirque mais il savait que Jack aimait Ianto Jones. Il le remarquait quand son ami regardait le jeune homme. Et puis il savait aussi que Jack ne tenterait rien vis-à-vis de Rose. Il n'était pas comme ça, pas avec eux.

Jack prit doucement la photo, il la regarda de près, il ne voyait pas ce que la jeune femme voulait dire.

Jack : Je ne vois pas.

Rose : Mais si, regardes.

Elle pointa le doigt sur un endroit très précis , juste à côté de la fillette, sur le sol.

Jack : Bien vu Rose. Mais je ne vois pas d'où ça peut venir.

Capitaine : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Rose : Une veste provenant d'un uniforme d'école. Où peut-être un pull. Il ne reste plus qu'à trouver à quelle école il appartient.

Capitaine : Vous savez combien il y a d'école dans le monde, et même ici, il y en a des centaines.

Ianto qui regardait la photo, réfléchissait un instant. Il savait de quelle école venait cet uniforme. Le Capitaine s'approcha de lui, inquiet de le voir ainsi. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Celui-ci le regarda, il lui sourit doucement. Jack les regardaient encore et toujours avec cette jalousie au coin des yeux.

Capitaine : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ianto ?

Ianto : Ca va être plus facile qu'on le croyait. Ces uniformes viennent de l'école où vont mon neveu et ma nièce.

Jack : Donc cette fillette viendrait de l'école de David et Micha ?

Ianto : Oui.

Jack : Et bien allons-y !

Ianto : Je vais retourner voir ma sœur, pour demander aux enfants si ils savent qui elle est.

Capitaine : Ok, vas y ! rejoins nous à leur école.

Ianto partit. Laissant les autres dans le Tardis, le Docteur enclencha le Tardis. En à peine une seconde ils se trouvaient dans une cour d'école. Il n'y avait personne pour le moment, la récréation venait tout juste d'avoir lieu. Les enfants étaient en classe. Ils devaient demander au directeur de l'école si il connaissait cette enfant.

Directeur : Je peux savoir pourquoi vous voudriez voir cette fillette ?

Jack : On pense qu'elle pourrait peut-être arranger les choses, avec ce qui se passe avec les enfants.

Directeur : Vous savez, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'enfants qui sont venus aujourd'hui. En plus la photo n'est pas très précise, je ne vois pas qui elle peut être.

De son côté Ianto venait d'arriver chez sa sœur, celle-ci fut étonné de le voir deux fois en si peu de temps. Il lui dit qu'il avait quelque chose à demander aux enfants. Rien de grave, il avait juste besoin de leur aide. Elle accepta.

Ianto sortit la photo de sa poche, il la montra d'abord à sa sœur, celle-ci ne reconnut pas la petite fille. Il la montra ensuite aux enfants, Micha ne la reconnut pas, mais David sut quelque chose.

Ianto : Ah oui, et tu sais qui elle est ?

David : Elle s'appelle Haley, et son grand frère est dans ma classe. Mais c'est pas son vrai frère, ils sont plusieurs dans une famille.

Ianto : Et est-ce que tu connais son nom de famille ?

David : Martin, enfin le nom de sa famille c'est Martin, ils l'utilisent en classe mais je sais qu'ils en ont un autre, mais celui là je ne le sais pas.

Ianto : D'accord, merci David.

Ianto dut repartir aussitôt, il remercia encore une fois son neveu puis il embrassa sa sœur et partit. Il sortit ensuite son téléphone et appela le Capitaine.

Ianto : Jack c'est moi !

_Capitaine : Ianto ! Tu as appris quelque chose ?_

Ianto : Elle s'appelle Haley, et le nom de sa famille d'accueil c'est Martin

_Capitaine : Ok, bien joué Ianto, rejoints nous vite !_

Ils raccrochèrent, Capitaine rangea son téléphone dans sa poche.

Capitaine : Monsieur le directeur, elle s'appelle Haley Martin. Elle vit dans une famille d'accueil. Vous ne voyez pas qui elle peut être ?

Directeur : Les Martin, bien sur, ils sont six en tout. Haley est la plus jeune. Elle aura huit ans dans deux mois.

Capitaine : On peut la voir ?

Directeur : Elle n'est pas ici, ni elle ni ses frères. Ils ne sont pas venus aujourd'hui.

Jack : Vous avez leur adresse.

Directeur : Bien sur, mais je ne sais pas si je peux vous la donner.

Docteur : Ecoutez, cette petite peut nous permettre de comprendre ce qu'il arrive aux enfants.

Après un assez long moment à tenter de convaincre le directeur, ils repartirent sans l'adresse. Ce directeur ne s'était pas laissé convaincre. Ils repartirent donc vers le Tardis, ils devaient encore attendre Ianto avant de quitter la cour de l'école.

Pendant ce temps le Docteur entra dans l'ordinateur de l'école grâce à celui du Tardis. Il trouva l'adresse de la famille de la fillette. Le temps commençait à se faire long, et Ianto n'était toujours pas rentré. Jack et le Capitaine commençaient vraiment à s'inquiéter.

Capitaine : Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

Il s'inquiétait et même si, depuis qu'il les avait rencontré Jack évitait tout contact avec eux il ne cachait pas son inquiétude. Le Capitaine essaya de l'appeler pour la énième fois, mais il n'y avait aucune réponse.

Capitaine : C'est pas normal. Il doit s'être passé quelque chose.

Jack : Je suis d'accord. Il décroche toujours au bout d'une sonnerie voir deux. Jamais plus.

Docteur : On va chercher la petite et ensuite on cherchera votre ami. On le retrouvera.

Il pouvait voir que les deux Jack Harkness étaient inquiets, ils se comportaient de la sorte uniquement avec le jeune homme. Jack se rapprocha du Docteur, il lui parla à voix basse de sorte que personne d'autres n'entende. Surtout pas le Capitaine.

Jack : Je n'ai pas fais tout ça pour le perdre de la sorte.

Docteur : Je le sais Jack, on va le retrouver. Je tiens autant que vous à le ramener. On va chercher Haley et ensuite on fera tout pour le retrouver Jack. Je vous le promets.

Le Docteur fit démarrer le Tardis, Rose était à côté du Docteur.

Rose : Ils vont mal.

Docteur : Je sais oui, ils iront mieux quand ont l'aura retrouvé. C'est en partie pour lui qu'on a remonté le temps. Il l'aime, et si il le perd à nouveau, il ne s'en remettra pas. Je sais ce que c'est.

Ils se regardèrent et se sourirent. C'est vrai qu'ils avaient décidé de rester ensemble, et pour Rose aussi c'était la même chose. Elle ne supporterait pas de vivre sans le Docteur. Il ne restait qu'une chose à faire pour éviter que leur ami se retrouve aussi mal qu'avant, il fallait retrouver Ianto Jones.

Ils sortirent du Tardis, tous ensemble, il devait trouver Haley et retrouver Ianto.

**Merci a tout ceux qui m'envoie des reviews ça ma fait super plaisir ^^**

**Merci à Shuury' à qui je pique certaines idées ( avec son accord bien entendu )**

**La suite arrivera bientôt ( trop hâte de voir vos réactions XD )**

**Review Please ^^**


	11. Day 3 : Kidnapping

**Chapitre 11 : Day 3**

**Kidnapping**

La rue était situé dans un quartier assez calme, mais elle ressemblait à beaucoup d'autres rue, elle ressemblait même à toutes les rues qu'il y avait depuis la veille. Aucun enfant n'était dans la rue, il ne jouait pas. Ils étaient chez eux. D'ordinaire, si il n'était pas l'heure de l'école il y aurait des dizaines d'enfants jouant aux ballons dans la rue, ou faisant du vélo.

Ils trouvèrent la maison où vivait les Martin. Ils entrèrent dans le jardin. Puis ils sonnèrent. Ils attendirent quelques minutes puis quelqu'un vint leur ouvrir, une femme ayant sans doute la cinquantaine.

Docteur : Bonjour madame Martin, est-ce que vous avez une enfant qui s'appelle Haley ?

Femme : Entrez !

Ils se regardèrent un moment, étonné de voir qu'elle semblait exaspérée.

Femme : Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait ?

Jack : Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'elle a fait quelque chose ?

Femme : Haley est assez bizarre. Je l'ai depuis six mois, et elle fait des choses vraiment anormales.

Elle les conduisit au salon et leur proposa de s'asseoir. Elle quitta la pièce un instant. Ils purent l'entendre appeler la fillette, comme elle n'obtenait pas de réponse elle s'énerva.

Femme : Haley, descend tout de suite.

Ils se regardèrent encore un moment, chacun se disait que la petite devait vraiment être différente pour que cette femme le remarque. Ils entendirent du bruit venant de l'étage, les pas se rapprochaient d'eux. Ils se levèrent, madame Martin entra dans la pièce.

Madame Martin : Haley est assez étrange je vous préviens, elle ne parle pas, en tout cas pas à moi, à ses frères parfois.

Jack : Vous savez d'où elle vient ?

Madame M : Non aucune idée, les services sociaux ne savent rien et elle ne dit rien.

Peu après ils virent une petite fille entrer dans le salon, elle ne les regarda pas, en tout cas pas au début, elle avait les yeux rivés sur le sol. Ils ne pouvaient voir que ces cheveux, ils étaient bruns, presque noirs. Elle semblait avoir peur. Mais pas d'eux. Madame Martin s'approcha d'elle, Haley fit un brusque mouvement qui l'éloigna de la femme. La petite ne la regarda pas, elle avait un peu levé les yeux. Mais elle semblait terrifiée.

La femme quitta la pièce, elle passa devant Haley qui recula de plusieurs pas. Jack s'approcha d'elle, il se mit à sa hauteur, il put ainsi voir ses yeux, ils étaient d'un bleu très profond, mais ils semblaient vide, sans vie. Et la fillette avait l'air vraiment terrorisée.

Les autres se rapprochèrent aussi, la fillette les regarda tous, elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir peur d'eux. Mais quand elle entendit sa tutrice revenir, elle se crispa à nouveau.

Madame M : j'espère pour toi que ce n'est pas trop grave, sinon tu sais ce qui t'attends.

Elle était effrayée, elle regarda sa tutrice mais elle ne voulait qu'une chose, détourner le regard.

Capitaine : Rassuré vous, mon frère, mes amis et moi on veut juste lui parler, elle n'a rien fait de mal.

Madame Martin repartit. Haley regarda le Capitaine et lui sourit doucement, mais ce sourire n'était pas sincère.

Jack : Dis moi Haley, Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi on est là ?

Haley : Vous voulez savoir pourquoi je parle pas en même temps que les autres enfants ?

Jack : Oui, c'est ça.

Haley : Je sais pas pourquoi, mais ça me fais très peur, parce que quand ils parlent j'entends tout ce qui se passe dans leur tête à ce moment là.

Capitaine : De quoi tu parles ?

Haley : C'est comme plein de mots en même temps, mais des mots pas dans notre langue. Je les comprends pas mais je sais que c'est de vilaines chose.

Ils se regardèrent, en effet cette fillette n'était pas comme les autres enfants. Les autres ne se souvenaient de rien pendant qu'ils parlaient. Haley se rappelait de tout même si elle ne comprenait pas. Soudain elle prit la main de Jack.

Haley : Je sais ce que vous voulez, et je suis d'accord, mais ça va être difficile.

Docteur : De quoi tu parles.

Haley : Lui, il le sait, depuis qu'il m'a vu, mais on va pas pouvoir. Ils vont venir, ceux qui ont votre ami. Et si vous voulez le retrouver, ça fera mal à quelqu'un, à l'un d'entre vous. C'est toujours comme ça que ça marche. Madame Martin le sait. Elle me demande de le faire pour me punir.

Capitaine : Tu nous aideras à le retrouver, comment tu feras ?

Elle ne put répondre. Des coups de feu retentirent. La porte s'ouvrit ensuite. Mais ils fuyaient déjà par derrière, en emmenant Haley avec eux. Le Tardis était au coin de la rue mais ensemble ils risquaient de se faire remarquer.

Docteur : Jack, faites le tour du pâté de maison avec Haley, et rejoignez nous au Tardis.

Ils se séparèrent donc. Jack et Haley étaient presqu'arrivé au coin de la rue quand l'homme reçut une balle dans le dos. Avant de s'effondrer, il entendit la voix d'une femme dire qu'ils avaient uniquement besoin de la fillette. Puis il entendit Haley crier.

Il était inconscient, mort, sur le bord de la route. Il revint à la vie quelques secondes plus tard. Il vit son double et ses amis au dessus de lui. Le Docteur l'aida à se relever.

Capitaine : Ils ont Haley.

Jack : Je sais oui, comment vous avez su que j'étais mort ?

Capitaine : Je l'ai ressenti. Et c'est franchement désagréable.

Ils retournèrent chez madame Martin, ils devaient lui parler, savoir pourquoi Haley était si étrange. Comme ils l'avaient supposés, elle ne dit rien. Elle ne voulait pas leur parler.

Docteur : Ecoutez, ils l'ont emmené et il faut qu'on la retrouve, elle peut aider les autres enfants.

Madame M : Je vous l'ai dit, je ne sais rien d'elle, je sais juste qu'elle est différente. Elle sait entrer dans la tête des gens, elle écoute des choses que personne n'entends. Et elle sait des choses qui n'ont pas encore eut lieu.

Après une discussion des plus inattendue, ils retournèrent au Tardis. Sur la route, Rose se sentit mal, le Docteur eut juste le temps de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne tombe à terre.

Docteur : Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Rose ?

Rose ne répondit pas elle avait les yeux fermés comme si elle était inconsciente. Elle revint à elle quelques minutes après.

Rose : C'est Haley, elle était dans ma tête, elle m'a dit où elle était.

Le Docteur l'aida à marcher, quand ils furent dans le Tardis, elle s'assit sur la banquette du pilote. Elle commençait à se sentir mieux.

Jack : Qu'est-ce que tu as voulu dire par, elle était dans ma tête ?

Rose : C'est assez difficile, c'est comme si elle me parlait dans ma tête, elle est enfermée dans un bâtiment militaire en dehors de la ville. Et Ianto est avec elle. En tout cas je l'ai vu lui aussi.

De son côté Ianto se remettait du sédatif que ses ravisseurs lui avait donné. Il était assis sur le lit qu'il y avait dans sa cellule, une chose avait changé. Dans la cellule en face de lui il y avait quelqu'un maintenant, une petite fille.

Ianto : Tu es Haley ?

Haley : Oui, et moi aussi je sais qui vous êtes.

Ianto : Comment tu peux savoir ?

Haley : Vous êtes Ianto Jones, votre ami, je l'ai vu, il pensait seulement à vous. Je sais tout, il veut vous sauver. Donc je sais qu'il va venir, en plus je lui ai dit où on était.

Ianto ne comprenait rien, il entendait la voix de la fillette, mais elle ne bougeait pas les lèvres. Il allait répliquer.

Haley : _Non, il ne faut pas qu'ils entendent. Ils faut attendre qu'ils viennent. Jack, vous aussi vous ne pensez qu'à lui en ce moment, il va venir, les autres aussi_.

Ianto : Oui, je…

Haley l'interrompît.

Haley : _Non pensez. Je vais vous entendre_.

Ianto : _D'accord, je sais que Jack va venir, il arrive toujours au bon moment_.

Haley : _La dernière fois il n'a pas réussi_.

Ianto : _De quoi tu parles ?_

Haley : _La dernière fois, vous êtes mort Ianto, je l'ai vu dans sa tête, il est très triste, il a envie de pleurer. Vous êtes mort sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. C'est pour ça qu'il est revenu dans la temps, c'est pour vous_.


	12. Day 3 : Haley

**Chapitre 12 : Day 3**

**Haley**

Ianto ne comprenait pas ce que la fillette venait de lui dire, il était mort la dernière fois, pourquoi Jack ne lui avait rien dit. Elle semblait sincère mais il avait du mal à y croire. Jack lui aurait dit si il était mort. Et puis…

Haley : _Je ne vous ment pas vous savez. Jack est très triste et il fait tout ça pour vous sauver._

Ianto : _Ce n'est pas très gentil de lire dans mon esprit_.

Haley : _Désolé mais quand je commence je reste connecté pendant un moment. Vous deviez vous douter qu'il vous cachait quelque chose non ?_

Ianto réfléchit, elle avait raison, depuis la venue de Jack du futur, celui-ci ne s'était pas approché de lui. Il ne lui avait pas parlé de leur relation, si elle était toujours d'actualité dans le futur. Il n'y avait pas prêté attention mais Haley voyait juste, Jack lui avait caché ça. Il était mort, et il pouvait encore mourir.

Haley : _Si vos amis font bien les choses vous ne mourrez pas._

Ianto : _Qui es tu ?_

Haley : _Je sais pas, les gens m'ont appelé Haley mais c'est pas mon vrai prénom. Je sais que je suis pas comme les autres. Je fais des choses bizarre, comme parler sans bouger les lèvres et vous entendre sans que vous ne les bougiez non plus. C'est surtout quand j'ai peur que ça fais ça. Sinon je le fais pas souvent._

Ianto : _Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, mes amis vont nous retrouver._

Haley : _Je sais. Mais j'ai quand même peur. Ces gens me font peur._

Ianto : _Est-ce que tu sais d'où tu viens ?_

Haley : _Non, je sais pas. On m'a trouvé dans une maison abandonné quand j'étais bébé. Il y avait personne pour s'occuper de moi. J'ai été chez des gens différents depuis. Madame Martin c'est pas la moins gentille._

Ils entendirent du bruit, Haley arrêta de parler à Ianto, elle avait encore plus peur. Elle vit des gens arriver. Ils ouvrirent la cellule dans laquelle elle se trouvait et ils l'emmenèrent. Ianto essaya de les dissuader de l'emmener mais en vain. Un homme ouvrit la cellule dans laquelle il se trouvait et l'empoigna, Ianto tenta de se débattre mais l'homme parvint à lui administrer un sédatif.

Homme : Pourquoi lui donner ça ?

Femme : La gamine à réussi à lui parler sans ouvrir la bouche, on a réussi à capter des bribes de leur conversation à travers certaines ondes. Il faut qu'il soit KO pour qu'on puisse l'examiner sans qu'elle ne lui parle. Cette gamine peut nous en apprendre beaucoup. On ne doit pas être dérangé.

Ianto était inconscient dans sa cellule pendant que leurs kidnappeurs emmenaient Haley.

De leurs côtés Jack et les autres venaient d'atterrir près du bâtiment militaire. Rose s'était remise de ses émotions. Ils devaient les retrouver.

Docteur : Il y a deux entrées, on devrait se séparer. Capitaine, vous et Gwen entrer par le nord, nous on prend l'autre entrée.

Le Docteur resta donc seul avec Jack et Rose, Ils savait que Jack s'inquiétait pour son ami, il ne laissait rien paraitre, mais il n'était pas près à le perdre une seconde fois. Ils comprenaient. Mais après tout ils étaient revenus pour lui en partie. Et le Docteur le connaissait bien maintenant, le capitaine Jack Harkness ne s'avouait pas vaincu si facilement.

Dans les couloirs il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde contrairement à ce qu'ils pensaient. Ils trouvèrent assez rapidement une salle qui servait de salle de vidéo surveillance. Il y avait des écrans partout. Jack assomma le gardien et le ligota. Le Docteur n'aimait pas vraiment ce genre de violence mais par moment ils n'avaient pas le choix. Ils s'installèrent devant les écrans et cherchèrent Haley et Ianto. Ils tombèrent d'abord sur Ianto qui était endormi dans une cellule, Jack fut soulagé de voir qu'il allait bien. Il voulait aller le chercher tout de suite mais ils devaient d'abord trouver la petite.

Ils tombèrent sur un écran où ils pouvaient la voir. Elle était allongée sur une table médicale. Elle avait les yeux fermés et semblait se concentré sur quelque chose. Mais ils devinèrent qu'ils s'apprêtaient à lui faire subir une chose horrible. Ils virent ensuite quelqu'un s'approcher d'elle. Il lui parla mais ils ne purent pas entendre ce qu'il lui disait. Haley fit non de la tête, mais le docteur près d'elle redressa le lit sur lequel elle se trouvait, puis il se passa quelque chose.

L'homme en face de Haley tomba, il s'écroula sur le sol. Mais elle ne pouvait pas bouger, elle était attachée au lit sur lequel elle se trouvait. Jack appela le Capitaine, il était plus près d'Haley que de Ianto. Il leur dit d'aller la chercher pendant qu'il s'occupait de Ianto. Avec réticence le Capitaine accepta.

Jack, le Docteur et Rose se rendirent vers la cellule de Ianto.

Gwen et le Capitaine arrivèrent vers l'endroit où se trouvait Haley. Ils virent un homme sur le sol et la fillette semblait terrifiée. Ils se rapprochèrent d'elle.

Capitaine : Tu vas bien ?

Haley : Oui, lui aussi il dort c'est tout.

Gwen : C'est toi qui as fais ça ?

Haley : Oui, il m'a dit que je devais lui montrer ce que je savais faire, j'ai dit non au début. Mais il a insisté alors je lui ai montré, et il dort.

Capitaine la détacha, elle descendit du lit.

Haley : Votre ami va bien ne vous inquiétez pas.

Ils la regardaient avec étonnement, cette fillette était vraiment étrange, mais ils auraient sans doute besoin de son aide pour aider les autres enfants.

Haley : Je vous ai dit que je sais faire plein de chose avec ma tête. Mais j'aime pas m'en servir, avant je le faisais pas où très peu. Mais madame Martin m'a forcé quand elle a su et maintenant je peux faire de plus en plus de chose.

Capitaine : Elle te forçait ?

Haley : Quand je faisais quelque chose sans faire exprès elle me punissait en me faisant faire des choses difficiles.

Capitaine : Quelles genres de choses ?

Haley : Entrer dans la tête des voisins où des gens de l'école pour voir jusqu'où je pouvais aller. Mais j'aime vraiment pas ça. Pas du tout.

Ils continuèrent de parler en se dirigeant vers le Tardis, ils devaient mettre Haley en sécurité même si Capitaine rêvait de voir Ianto.

Pendant ce temps Jack et les autres arrivaient devant la cellule de Ianto.

Jack : Ianto !!

Aucune réponse. Le Docteur se servit de son tournevis sonique pour ouvrir la cellule. Jack s'y engouffra, le jeune homme ne bougeait pas.

Docteur : Il est inconscient.

Ils entendirent du bruit, Le Docteur et Rose sortirent de la cellule.

Docteur : Jack, il faut qu'on sorte de là.

Jack : Je ne pars pas sans lui.

Le docteur ne pouvait rien dire, Jack était centré sur Ianto, il lui tenait la tête et essayait de le réveiller. Mais il n'y avait toujours aucune réponse de la part de l'homme qu'il aimait.

**Je sais, je sais, je suis sadique mais il ne faut pas m'en vouloir ^^ ( enfin si peut-être un peu). Si vous voulez la suite il faut cliquer sur le bouton vert. ^^**


	13. Day 3 : I Love You

**Bon allez je voulais le mettre demain matin mais non, je vous le met tout de suite vous êtes trop gentil avec vos reviews. Et puis c'était méchant de finir comme ça. Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 13 : Day 3 **

**I love You**

Ianto Jones était inconscient dans les bras de son capitaine, enfin ce n'était pas vraiment le sien, mais il ne le savait pas. Jack ne voulait pas le perdre encore une fois, il ne le supporterait pas et là, Ianto était dans ses bras, inconscient, il respirait mais il ne reprenait pas conscience. Il avait peur. Le Docteur et Rose attendait à l'extérieur, les bruits s'étaient éloignés, ils ne craignaient plus rien de ce côté là. Mais ils devaient partir au plus vite, mais ils savaient aussi que Jack ne partirait pas sans Ianto.

Jack : Je t'en pris me fais pas ça Ianto.

Le jeune homme ne répondait toujours pas, Jack avait les larmes aux yeux, il voulait pleurer, peu importe qu'il y ai des gens autour de lui. Il voulait montrer qu'il avait peur, peur pour lui.

Cet évènement ne lui rappelait que trop ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois. Il n'avait rien pu faire et là il ne savait pas quoi faire. Alors il fit quelque chose qu'il s'était décidé à ne pas faire avant que tout ne soit réglé. Il s'approcha de Ianto, de ses lèvres et il posa les siennes sur celles-ci. Il accentua le baiser, il ne voulait pas le lâcher, il voulait garder cette sensation pour toujours. Il franchit les lèvres de Ianto et commença un baiser beaucoup plus passionné, Jack fut heureux de sentir que Ianto commençait à réagir. Il se retira doucement, il avait les yeux fermés, il les ouvrit et posa un baiser sur le front de Ianto.

_Ca m'a tellement manqué, tu m'as tellement manqué Ianto, je ne veux plus te perdre, Jamais, alors s'il te plais restes avec moi._

Il se détacha doucement du jeune homme, il le regarda, il vit qu'il tentait de reprendre ses esprits, avec du mal mais il allait y arriver.

Jack : Je t'aime Ianto.

Il avait la main sur la joue de Ianto et son bras sous son coup pour le maintenir près de lui. Ianto refaisait surface, il avait ouverts les yeux. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Jack ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il l'aimait. Ils n'en avaient même jamais parlés. Mais là il avait bien entendu, en tout cas il l'espérait. Il ne voulait pas que ce soit un rêve. Il l'aimait lui aussi. Et si Haley avait raison il pourrait peut-être mourir sans avoir pu lui dire. Il avait peur de ne jamais pouvoir le faire.

Ianto : Moi aussi je t'aime Jack.

Jack était aux anges il avait dit à l'homme qu'il aimait qu'il l'aimait, il n'en avait pas été capable la dernière fois. Et là il lui avait dit, et Ianto lui avait encore dit. Et en plus il allait bien. Il l'aida à se relever, il n'était pas très solide sur ses jambes mais Jack le soutenait. Ils quittèrent le bâtiment. Le Tardis les attendait. Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur, Le capitaine, Gwen et Haley les attendait déjà, Ianto était encore faible, il s'endormait à moitié.

Capitaine vint à leur rencontre, il prit Ianto dans ses bras en faisant attention à ne pas toucher l'autre Jack, s'était trop dangereux.

Il prit Ianto et Rose le conduisit dans une des chambres pour qu'il puisse se reposer. Il ne revint pas avec elle, préférant rester avec lui, veiller sur lui. Quand elle retourna voir les autres, ils discutaient avec Haley, elle leur racontait ce qu'elle avait dit à Capitaine et à Gwen, ils devaient tout savoir eux aussi. Ils étaient surpris de voir l'étendu des pouvoirs de cette fillette.

De son côté le capitaine veillait sur Ianto, il ne voulait pas le laisser, il avait été inquiet quand il n'était pas revenu de chez sa sœur. Il avait eu peur, une peur qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis des années.

Capitaine : Si tu savais comme tu m'as fais peur Ianto, ne me refais plus jamais ça. Jamais !!

Ianto dormait encore, il avait vraiment l'air fatigué. Le Capitaine s'assit à ses côtés, il posa une de ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il regarda un peu autour de lui, le Tardis n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il était venu. Il ne vit pas Ianto se réveiller doucement.

Ianto : Jack ?

Ce dernier regarda son amant, il avait encore les yeux fermés.

Capitaine : Tu vas bien ?

Ianto : J'ai connu mieux.

Capitaine : Est-ce que tu sais ce qui s'est passé avant de perdre connaissance ?

Ianto lui raconta ce qu'il avait vécu avec Haley mais il ne dit pas qu'il était mort avant, selon lui ce n'était pas nécessaire si ça n'arrivait pas. Puis il lui dit ensuite qu'un homme lui avait donné un sédatif pour qu'il ne puisse pas communiquer avec elle. C'est tout ce dont il se souvenait.

Capitaine : Et est-ce que tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé juste après ?

Ianto : Si tu veux parler du moment où tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais, oui je m'en souviens.

Le Capitaine le regardait avec étonnement, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait, il ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il l'aimait, il le pensait mais il ne sentait pas du courage de lui dire.

Ianto qui le regardait avec étonnement, puis il comprit. Ce n'était pas lui. Il se releva rapidement, encore étourdi, il se sentit mal et manqua de retomber. Le Capitaine allait intervenir mais Ianto l'en empêcha.

Ianto : Non, c'est bon, je suis désolé Jack, je n'ai pas compris que c'était lui, je suis vraiment désolé, mais vous êtes tellement…

Le Capitaine sourit, il ne lui en voulait pas, comment s'en vouloir à soi même ? Surtout pour ce genre de chose. Surtout pour l'amour de Ianto. Capitaine le retint par le bras, Ianto essaya encore de se dégager. Mais l'emprise de son Jack était trop forte.

Capitaine : Ce n'est rien Ianto, pourquoi je t'en voudrais ?

Ianto : Il m'a embrassé et je… Je ne l'ai pas repoussé.

Capitaine : Et alors ?

Ianto : Ca ne te dérange pas plus que ça que j'embrasse un autre homme ?

Il sourit, ça ne le dérangeait pas.

Capitaine : Je te signale que lui c'est moi. Donc c'est moi que tu as embrassé. Et donc c'est bien moi qui t'ai dit que je t'aimais.

Ianto : Alors tu… Tu ne me l'as jamais dit !

Capitaine : Je sais, toi non plus je te signale.

Ianto : Je ne pensais pas que tu éprouvais ça, je pensais juste que tu aimais ce qu'on vivait.

Capitaine : Je suis comme ça, j'ai du mal à m'ouvrir et à accepté les sentiments des autres. Mais la vérité c'est que je t'aime Ianto Jones, plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer.

Ianto s'approcha de son Jack et l'embrassa passionnément, il l'aimait et c'était réciproque. Ce que ni l'un ni l'autre ne savaient c'est que d'ici quelque heures ils seraient confrontés à une épreuve qui les réunirait où les séparerait pour toujours.

**Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Je suis sadique hein ?? XD**

**En tout cas j'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre bien que le début m'a fait pensé à cette horrible saison 3 en tout cas voilà. Quand à l'épreuve bah euh, vous verrez XD**


	14. Day 3 : Mise Au Point

**Quelques chapitres seront centrés sur les relations des personnages, et ensuite bah il y aura de nouveau le problème des enfants ^^ bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 14 : Day 3**

**Mise Au Point.**

Ianto et le Capitaine n'était pas encore revenu, Jack semblait vraiment mal, il avait failli le perdre encore une fois et il avait failli les mettre en danger Rose et le Docteur, ceux-ci ne lui en voulait pas vraiment, mais ils se demandaient ce qu'il se passerait si ils échouaient, si Jack perdait vraiment Ianto ils ne savaient pas comment il réagirait. Rose s'approcha de lui, et lui prit la main. Ils se dirigèrent vers le fond du Tardis.

Jack : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Rose : Il faut qu'on parle Jack !

Jack : Je ne vois pas de quoi !

Rose : Il faut faire plus attention Jack, toute à l'heure on aurait pu mourir si les gardes étaient arrivés jusqu'à nous !

Jack : Je ne pouvais pas le laisser là bas ! Je ne peux pas risquer de le perdre à nouveau, tu sais ce que c'est Rose, toi non plus tu ne prendrais pas le risque de perdre le Docteur, si tu avais été dans ma position tu aurais fait pareil.

Rose : J'ai déjà fais quelque chose de ce genre, tu le sais, c'est à cause de moi et de ce que j'ai fais si on en est là. Je sais ce que tu as enduré mais…

Jack : Toi tu avais une partie de lui. Moi je n'ai rien, il est mort et je ne pouvais pas le revoir, et rien est encore joué, il peut encore mourir, et ça je refuse. Je ferais tout pour qu'il reste en vie.

Rose : Ça je comprends, mais ne nous mets pas en danger, on t'a promis de le sauver, de les sauver tout les deux, mais il faut rester prudents. S'il te plais Jack.

Jack ne répondit pas aussitôt, Rose avait raison, il devait se calmer, il ne devait pas mettre ses amis en danger, ils faisaient de leur mieux pour l'aider à sauver Ianto et Steven. Il ne devait pas rester si impulsif, il devait protéger Ianto tout en protégeant ses amis. Sans se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit, Jack avait des larmes qui s'étaient mises à couler sur ses joues, Rose s'approcha de lui et l'entoura de ses bras.

Rose : On va le sauver Jack, je te le promets.

Jack : Je suis désolé mais si…

Rose : Je sais, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Il devait se calmer, ils restèrent ensemble un petit moment, Jack avait besoin de parler et Rose pouvait l'écouter. Il lui raconta comment leur histoire avait commencé, et il remarqua que cela faisait un moment quand même. Il lui parla de lui, de ce qu'il connaissait de lui, il lui raconta aussi pour Lisa.

Ce passage rappela de mauvais souvenirs à Rose, mais elle ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir, ni à Jack ni à Ianto, ce n'était pas de leur faute si tout ça avait forcé leur séparation d'avec le Docteur. Ils avaient tournés la page. Jack lui dit qu'il l'aimait et que il n'avait pas eu le courage de lui dire avant.

Rose : Mais là, tu lui as dit.

Jack avec le sourire : Oui, je lui ai dit. Je ne regrette pas.

Rose : Je sais, je te comprends, moi non plus je n'ai jamais regretté.

Jack : Je m'en doute. Quand on a voyagé ensemble au tout début, tu l'aimais déjà pas vrai ?

Rose : Oui, je pense qu'il s'en doute.

Ils continuèrent un moment en ce remémorant leurs bons souvenirs communs, ça leur permis de décompresser un peu et de sourire.

De leur côté Le Capitaine et Ianto discutaient, enfin ils se disputaient. Ianto était en colère contre son Jack. Il n'y avait pas de raison particulière mais il criait. Le Capitaine ne comprenait pas pourquoi Ianto réagissait ainsi, il l'aimait et c'était réciproque. Mais pourquoi Ianto réagissait comme ça ? C'était la question qu'il n'arrêtait pas de se poser depuis ces cinq dernières minutes.

Ianto : Pourquoi tu dis ça maintenant ?

Capitaine : Parce que je suis sincère, et ce que tu viens de me dire me prouve que j'en suis sur.

Ianto : Comment peux tu envisager ça ? Surtout maintenant. Avec tout ce qui se passe ces derniers jours, comment tu peux faire ça ?

Capitaine : Parce que je t'aime, je suis sincère et je sais que quand tu me l'as dit, tu étais sincère toi aussi.

Ianto : Je…

Capitaine : Si tu ne m'aime pas vraiment, dis le moi

Ianto réfléchit un instant, il ne lui avait pas menti, il aimait Jack, plus que sa propre vie. Mais il avait peur, il ne se sentait pas prêt pour ça. Pas du tout, Jack le mettait au pied du mur, et il ne savait pas quoi faire. C'était énorme, mais Jack ne devait pas croire qu'il ne l'aimait pas.

Ianto : Je ne peux pas te dire ça Jack, je ne veux pas que tu doute que je t'aime.

Le Capitaine sourit au moins il l'aimait c'est déjà une bonne chose. Et pour la raison de cette petite dispute, il lui fallait peut-être juste s'assurer que Jack était bien sincère. Il s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

Capitaine : Je suis sincère Ianto, j'attendrais. Je te veux toi.

Ianto : Je suis désolé Jack, je ne me sens pas prêt, il faut que tu me laisses du temps. Je t'en pris.

Le Capitaine se recula doucement de Ianto, il lui sourit et l'embrassa tendrement.

Capitaine : Tu as tout le temps que tu veux, je peux t'attendre.

Ils restèrent ensemble, enlacés, un long moment. Le Capitaine comprenait les réticences de Ianto, il n'avait pas prévu qu'il réagisse si violement. Maintenant il avait peur d'une chose, c'est que Ianto le repousse, pour l'instant le jeune homme était dans ses bras mais si il le repoussait le Capitaine ne le supporterait pas, surtout pas maintenant qu'ils s'étaient avoués leur amour. Surtout pas maintenant qu'il s'était enfin avoué à lui-même qu'il l'aimait.

Au même moment, Jack et Rose revenait vers le centre du Tardis, Jack s'était calmé, il pouvait voir Haley discuter avec Gwen et le Docteur.

Jack : Tu vas bien Haley ?

Haley : Oui ça va.

Il lui sourit, le Docteur prit Jack à part.

Jack : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Docteur : Cette petite est vraiment pas comme les autres. Elle est très intelligente et elle dit qu'il y a une chance pour que ça marche.

Jack : Oui je sais.

Docteur : Comment ça, c'est quoi cette solution ?

Jack : Vous verrez.

Jack retourna vers Haley, celle-ci lui sourit doucement. Le Docteur avait une petite idée de cette solution mais il ne voulait pas y croire, il ne voulait pas croire que son ami puisse en arriver là. Il refusait de laisser faire, ils n'avaient pas remonté le temps pour permettre ça. Il devait l'empêcher de faire ça, si il avait bien compris il devait faire en sorte d'empêcher Jack de faire ce qu'il voulait faire. Au pire il pourrait le ramener dans son temps. Le Docteur était comme ça, il n'aimait pas les injustice et ça, ce pourrait être l'une des pires.

Pendant ce temps Ianto était dans les bras de son Jack, ce dernier dormait à poings fermés. Ianto avait peur, peur de ce que Jack venait de lui dire. Il le regarda un moment, il l'aimait plus que tout, mais ce que Jack venait de lui demander était un grand pas en avant et Ianto hésitait. Sa peur était plus grande que son amour pour lui, même si ça semblait impossible à imaginer.

Mais oui Le Capitaine Jack Harkness venait de le demander en mariage.

**Bon j'ai une petite question, ça ne vous gène pas si le jour 4 dure plus longtemps que d'habitude ??**

**Merci de répondre ^^**


	15. Day 4 : Confrontation

**Chapitre 15 : Day 4**

**Confrontation.**

Quand le Capitaine se réveilla il fut surpris de voir que Ianto n'était plus à ses côtés. Il se recoucha sur le dos en posant sa main sur son front. Se demandant si son jeune amant n'avait pas finalement décidé d'en rester là. Il voulu verser quelques larmes mais se retint en se disant qu'il était juste parti se dégourdir les jambes.

Il se leva s'habilla et se rendit au centre du Tardis. Il n'y avait personne, il s'assit sur la baquette du pilote et attendit que quelqu'un vienne, il fut rapidement rejoint par Gwen.

Capitaine : Tu vas bien ?

Gwen : Ca va, ça me fait bizarre d'avoir dormi ici.

Capitaine : On éprouve toujours ça la première fois crois moi.

Gwen : Dis Jack, je ne sais pas si c'est moi, mais j'ai l'impression que ton autre toi nous cache quelque chose.

Capitaine : Je sais, mais je pense que j'ai une bonne raison de nous cacher ça. Il nous le dira le moment venu je pense.

Gwen : Au fait, ça s'est arrangé avec Ianto ?

Le Capitaine avait l'air étonné, il se demandait vraiment comment Gwen pouvait savoir ça, Ianto et lui ne s'était jamais vraiment montré, en tout cas ils n'avaient jamais montré leur relation. Bien sur il savait que Gwen savait, mais ni lui ni Ianto n'étaient très expansif et ça étonnait le Capitaine de voir que Gwen savait ce qu'il se passait entre eux.

Capitaine : Comment tu sais ça ?

Gwen : Deux chose, la première c'est que tu fais une tête d'enterrement depuis que je t'ai vu. Et il n'y a qu'une personne ici qui peut te mettre dans un tel état.

Capitaine : Et c'est quoi le deuxièmement ?

Gwen : Ianto à crié assez fort hier soir, crois moi, je suppose que tout le monde à entendu.

Le Capitaine rougit, il n'aimait pas montrer ses sentiments aux autres. Le seul à qui il l'autorisait maintenant c'était Ianto. Mais il craignait de l'avoir perdu, il craignait d'avoir été trop vite, passé d'une déclaration d'amour à une demande en mariage était un grand pas.

Gwen : Ca ne s'est pas arrangé alors ?

Capitaine : Je croyais que tout était arrangé, mais il n'était plus là quand je me suis réveillé. Je pense qu'il m'en veut.

Gwen : Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ?

Il hésita, il ne savait pas si il devait lui parler de ça. Et puis si Ianto refusait il n'apprécierait certainement pas. Mais il avait envie de parler à quelqu'un. Et la seule personne présente était Gwen, il avait besoin de parler.

Gwen : Tu peux me le dire, je sais garder un secret.

Capitaine : Je lui ai demandé de…

Il hésitait, ne sachant pas la réaction de Ianto. Il ne savait pas quoi dire.

Gwen : Tu as… Quoi ??

Gwen attendait la réponse, elle regardait son patron, il hésitait, elle le voyait. Il allait se rétracter. Elle le regardait cherchant a avoir cette réponse, puis elle comprit.

Gwen : Tu as… Non… Toi !!

Capitaine : Et oui moi ! Mais il a dit non, enfin il a rien dit pour être précis mais il n'est pas prêt.

Gwen : Mais si il n'a rien c'est peut-être parce qu'il a peur. Laisses lui du temps Jack.

Capitaine : C'est-ce qu'il m'a demandé, de lui laisser du temps. Mais il est parti, et là c'est moi qui ai peur.

Ianto s'était réveillé avant Jack et avait quitté la chambre sans faire de bruit, il avait besoin de réfléchir. La demande de Jack l'avait vraiment surpris. Mais il ne savait pas comment réagir, il aimait Jack mais il ne se sentait pas prêt, c'était vraiment un pas énorme en avant. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment réfléchir à ça maintenant, il avait peur, mais il ne savait pas de quoi. Il savait juste qu'il ne voulait pas y pense en ce moment, le monde était en danger et Jack le demandait en mariage. Ianto ne savait même pas que Jack pensait à leur relation comme était si avancé. Il pensait qu'il aimait juste ce qu'il en était, le matin du premier jour Jack avait même dit qu'il n'aimait pas le mot couple pour décrire leur relation. Ianto Jones avait peur mais il aimait Jack. Il était totalement perdu.

Pendant ce moment où le Capitaine parlait avec Gwen qui tentait de le rassurer et où Ianto réfléchissait, Jack discutait avec le Docteur, il venait de se trouver. Jack n'avait pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit, se demandant ce qui allait se passer.

Docteur : Je sais ce que vous prévoyez Jack, je ne peux pas vous laisser faire.

Jack : Je sais mais pour l'instant c'est la seule solution qui m'est venu à l'esprit. Elle pourrait le sauver.

Docteur : Ce n'est pas une raison Jack, ce n'est qu'une enfant.

Ils entendirent des pas derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent et virent le Capitaine.

Capitaine : De quoi tu parles ?

Docteur : Je vais vous laisser. Vous devez parler.

Il s'éloigna, les deux Jack restaient l'un en face de l'autre. Ils devaient vraiment parler, seulement Jack avait peur de la réaction du Capitaine, si il lui disait ce qu'il avait en tête, il ne le laisserait pas faire il le savait.

Capitaine : Alors, de quoi tu parles ?

Jack : Il y a un moyen de détruire les 4,5,6.

Capitaine : C'est plutôt une bonne chose non ?

Jack allait lui dire, mais sans parler de Steven pas si ce n'était pas nécessaire. Il devait juste lui dire le stricte minimum.

Jack : Pour cela on a doit se servir d'un enfant. Utiliser leurs ondes contre eux grâce à cet enfant.

Capitaine : Et alors ?

Le Capitaine réfléchit, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le Docteur voulait empêcher Jack de faire ça. Se servir d'un enfant pour sauver tout les autres n'était pas un problème, sauf si c'était dangereux et que l'enfant en question ne s'en sortirait pas.

Capitaine : Non !! Hors de question.

Jack : On a pas le choix.

Capitaine : Hors de question que tu te serves de Haley, ce n'est qu'une petite fille, il doit y avoir un autre moyen.

Jack : Il n'y a pas d'autres moyens. On a tout tenté. C'est la seule solution.

Capitaine : Hors de question je t'en empêcherais. Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? Hein ?

Jack : Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Capitaine : Pourquoi as-tu remonté le temps dans le but de sacrifié un enfant ?

Jack : Je ne savais pas que ce serait Haley, je ne la connaissais même pas. Je sais juste qu'il faut le faire, c'est le seul moyen.

Capitaine : Pourquoi ?

Jack : Parce qu'ils sont morts, voilà pourquoi !!

**HI HI HI, vous devez me haïr XD. Je sais je me hais aussi par moment ( qu'Est-ce que je dis moi, j'adore cette fin de chapitre XD )**


	16. Day 4 : Vérités Dévoilées

**Chapitre 16 : Day 4 **

**Vérités Dévoilées.**

Capitaine : De quoi tu parles ?

Jack ne répondit pas, il ne voulait rien dire, cette phrase était sortie toute seule. Il commençait à perdre patience et son autre lui ne voulait pas comprendre. Alors il avait tout dit. Mais maintenant il demandait des explications et Jack n'était pas sur de vouloir lui donner. Mais vu son regard insistant il ne pouvait pus rien cacher.

Capitaine : Alors de quoi tu parles ?

Jack : On a déjà utilisé un enfant pour détruire les 4,5,6 et il est mort. C'était Steven.

Capitaine : Quoi ??

Il était aux bords des larmes, Jack ne voulait pas lui dire mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. Pour l'instant il ne lui avait pas dit pour Ianto, il lui dirait si il lui demandait, pour l'instant il avait assez avec cette nouvelle de la mort de Steven.

Jack : On a pas eu le choix, je ne voulais pas, mais on… Avait vraiment pas le choix. C'est pour ça que je suis revenu, je ne supportais pas de vivre avec ce poids sur ka confiance. Je suis revenu pour empêcher sa mort. Et le seul moyen c'est d'utiliser un autre enfant.

Capitaine : On ne peut pas faire ça !

Jack : Je n'ai pas remonter le temps pour le voir mourir à nouveau.

Le Capitaine réfléchit à ce que Jack venait de lui dire, comment avait-il put autoriser le sacrifice de Steven ? Ca lui semblait impossible, jamais il n'aurait permis ça. C'était son petit fils. Mais autre chose tracassait le Capitaine, Jack avait dit qu'ils étaient morts et il se demandait qui pouvait être cette autre personne.

Capitaine : Tu veux sauver Steven ça j'ai compris. Et je te suis, même si je suis contre ton idée de sacrifier Haley. Mais qui est l'autre personne ?

Jack ne savait pas quoi dire, apprendre que leur petit fils pouvait mourir était suffisant comme mauvaise nouvelle.

Capitaine : Alice ?

Jack : Non, elle sera en colère contre nous mais elle vivra.

Capitaine : Gwen ?

Jack : Non, elle aura un garçon. Mais ne lui dit pas.

Capitaine : Alors qui ?

Jack : La seule personne que tu ne supporterais pas de perdre. La seule personne que tu n'imagines même pas perdre.

Le Capitaine n'eut pas à réfléchir, il comprit, et ça lui semblait impossible, il ne pouvait pas le perdre, pas lui. Non ce n'était pas vrai. Il avait tellement besoin de lui, si il le perdait il ne s'en remettrait pas. Non ça ne pouvait pas être possible, pas lui.

Capitaine : Non, pas Ianto.

Jack : Si c'est lui. Et je refuse de le perdre à nouveau.

Capitaine : Comment ?

Jack : Les 4,5,6 ont envoyé un gaz mortel. On est mort tout les deux. Je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise à nouveau Capitaine. Je ne le supporterais pas, et toi non plus, je le sais.

Capitaine : Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?

Jack : Pourquoi je l'aurais fais ? On va l'éviter, il le faut.

Capitaine : Quand est - ce que ça doit se produire ?

Jack : Aujourd'hui. Mais je sais comment ça doit se produire, alors je sais comment l'éviter.

Capitaine : Il ne peut pas mourir. C'est impossible. Si il meurt je…

Jack : J'ai réagis de la même manière quand il est mort, dans mes bras. Je sais que tu l'aimes, parce que je l'aime moi aussi. Il suffit de la garder en sécurité, ici, dans le Tardis. C'est pour ça, pour eux que j'ai remonté le temps. Je ferais tout pour les sauver.

Capitaine : Il y a sans doute une autre solution que de sacrifier Haley !

Jack : J'y réfléchit sérieusement et si je trouve la moindre chance de nous en sortir sans son aide je le ferais.

Capitaine : Une minute !

Jack : Quoi ?

Capitaine : Quand elle a dit qu'elle était d'accord avec ce que tu prévoyais, ça veut dire qu'elle savait ?

Jack : Je pense oui, je pense qu'elle est d'accord mais je ne ferais rien si j'ai un autre choix.

Capitaine : Donc si j'ai bien compris toute cette histoire se terminera avec la mort d'un enfant.

Jack : C'est-ce que je me suis dit au début. Avant de savoir qui était Haley, je veux dire avant de savoir qu'elle pouvait faire ce genre de chose, mais je me dis maintenant qu'il est peut-être possible qu'elle puisse se débarrasser des 4,5,6 sans risquer sa vie.

Capitaine : Mais ce n'est pas sur ?

Jack : Non, on va trouver une solution. En tout cas je l'espère.

Jack sortit de la pièce, il avait enfin tout dit, il n'avait plus de secret. Il voulait juste que cela se termine bien, sans sacrifice. Il ne voulait pas sacrifier Haley mais il ne voulait pas non plus perdre Steven encore une fois. Au moins maintenant son autre lui connaissait ses raisons, il savait pourquoi il avait remonté le temps.

Le Capitaine n'en revenait pas, il avait perdu Ianto et Steven et cette situation l'avait conduit à enfreindre les règles de l'univers. Il n'avait pas le droit de changer le cours des choses mais pour que le Docteur accepte il devait y avoir une bonne raison, mais il s'en moquait et il ne voulait pas le savoir, ils étaient là et ils allaient les sauver. Il ne pourrait pas vivre sans Ianto, et comme il était immortel il ne savait pas ce qu'il deviendrait. Il ne voulait pas savoir. La seule chose qu'il voulait envisager c'est de vivre avec l'homme qu'il aimait et pouvoir rendre visite à son petit fils. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il s'imaginait vivre avec quelqu'un, et cette personne s'était Ianto Jones, il ne voulait pas que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre.

Il l'aimait et même si Ianto ne voulait plus de lui ça ne changerait pas.

_Il faudra que j'arrive à le convaincre que je l'aime, peu importe combien de temps ça prendra, je l'attendrais. Je l'aime tellement. C'est lui que je veux et personne d'autre._

De son côté Ianto s'était assis dans un coin du Tardis. Il réfléchissait encore à ce que Jack lui avait dit et sa peur grandissait toujours. Il ne savait toujours pas quoi dire, quoi répondre à sa demande en mariage. C'était si soudain, il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas. Il l'aimait plus que tout mais il craignait de faire le mauvais choix. De ne pas être heureux, que Jack en ai assez de lui et qu'un jour il parte. Le laissant seul, perdu et amoureux. Car Ianto le savait il l'aimerait toujours.

Il entendit des bruits de pas, des bruits d'enfant, il leva la tête et vit Haley s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il la regarda. Elle regardait droit devant elle.

Ianto : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Haley : C'est grand et je me suis perdue. Et vous ?

Ianto : Je suis perdu moi aussi.


	17. Day 4 : Discussion avc Haley

**Chapitre 17 : Day 4**

**Discussion avec Haley.**

Haley : Vous êtes perdu mais pas comme moi.

Ianto leva les yeux vers la fillette et la fixa pendant un moment. Elle le regarda un instant puis regarda à nouveau droit devant elle.

Haley : Moi, je trouve plus le chemin, c'est pour ça que je suis perdue. Mais vous, vous connaissez le chemin sans doute, vous êtes venu ici parce que vous voulez être tout seul.

Elle avait raison, une enfant de huit ans avait visé juste, elle avait percé son secret, Ianto évitait tout le monde. Il n'avait envie de voir personne, mais cette fillette avait l'air plus seule que lui. Elle avait même demandé à rester avec Jack durant la nuit. Elle craignait de rester seule. Et là elle était perdue, elle avait du être rassurée en voyant Ianto.

Ianto : Tu peux rester avec moi, tu ne me gênes pas du tout.

Haley lui sourit et sincèrement cette fois comparé aux autres.

Haley : Merci monsieur.

Ianto sourit : Ne m'appelles pas « monsieur » s'il te plais. Ianto suffira.

Haley : D'accord Ianto.

Ils restèrent un moment l'un à côté de l'autre, en silence. Puis Haley rompit ce silence.

Haley : Pourquoi tu es triste ?

Ianto : Ne lis pas dans mon esprit Haley. C'est personnel.

Haley : Je n'ai rien fais, mais ça se voit sur ton visages, tes yeux sont tout rouges comme si tu avais pleuré.

Ianto : Comment tu peux savoir ?

Haley : Je pleure souvent, à cause de ma famille d'accueil, je sais ce que c'est d'être triste.

Il la regarda, elle était vraiment sincère, elle avait les yeux pleins de tristesse et toujours aussi vide qu'avant. Ils ne reflétaient aucuns sentiments.

Ianto : Et toi pourquoi tu es comme ça ?

Haley : Je sais pas, j'arrive pas à être différente, j'arrive pas à avoir des amis. J'ai même pas de vrai famille. Alors je reste toute seule. Moi c'est un choix, mais toi tu as le choix d'avoir quelqu'un avec toi. Alors je comprends pas pourquoi tu es triste.

Ianto n'en revenait toujours pas, cette fillette était vraiment différente, elle parlait très bien pour son âge. Elle semblait intelligente. Et elle visait juste en ce qui les concernait. Il était triste, parce qu'il n'était pas avec Jack depuis ce matin, il lui manquait parce qu'il ne savait pas si il se retrouverait à nouveau avec lui. Cette fillette lui donnait envie de se confier, ça le soulagerait de parler à quelqu'un, et elle semblait prête à l'écouter.

Ianto : Moi j'ai peur. Peur parce que Jack m'a demandé quelque chose, et je ne peux pas accepter.

Haley : Il t'a demandé quoi ?

Ianto hésitait, non pas parce qu'il ne voulait pas lui dire, mais parce qu'il avait encore du mal à croire que c'était vrai.

Haley : Alors ?

Ianto : il m'a demandé de me marier avec lui.

Haley : Oh, c'est plutôt bien non ?

Ianto : Je ne sais pas. Je l'aime vraiment, mais je n'ai jamais imaginé me marier avec lui.

Haley : Pourquoi ?

Ianto : Je te l'ai dit je ne sais pas, j'ai peur.

Haley : Peur de quoi ?

Ianto : Je ne sais pas vraiment. Qu'il parte un jour je pense.

Haley : C'est pas logique, si il te demande en mariage c'est qu'il veut rester tout le temps avec toi.

Ianto allait répliquer mais Haley continua.

Haley : Tu as peur de quoi exactement ? Tu as peur de rester tout le temps avec lui ? De dire à tout le monde la vérité ? Tu as peur de le voir toujours en premier quand tu te réveilles ? Tu as peur d'être avec lui et c'est tout ?

Ianto restait sans voix. Elle le bluffait littéralement.

Haley : Tout ça c'est déjà comme ça non ? Alors pourquoi tu as peur ?

Ils restèrent là, sans rien dire, Ianto lui sourit, elle avait raison, il n'avait pas à avoir peur, Jack l'aimait et lui aussi l'aimait. Ils allaient se marier, Ianto le savait maintenant, c'est-ce qu'il voulait.

Ianto : Merci Haley !

Haley : De quoi ?

Ianto : De m'avoir ouvert les yeux.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu, sans savoir que Jack avait tout entendu, lui n'avait jamais pensé au mariage avec Ianto mais ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée, après tout il l'aimait. Haley était incroyable, comme si elle pouvait savoir tout ce que les gens avait besoin d'entendre et ensuite elle leur disait. Plus il l'entendait, moins il avait envie de la voir mourir.

Si tout se passait bien, il reviendrait dans son temps, avec soit un fiancé, soit un mari. Il était aux anges. Il vivrait avec l'homme qu'il aimait. Rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir. Il réfléchit quelques instant à ce que serait sa vie avec Ianto. Et selon lui se serait une vie de rêve. Il sortit de sa rêverie quand il entendit la voix de Ianto.

Ianto : Tu viens, on ferait mieux de retrouver les autres.

Haley lui prit la main et se leva. Ils se dirigèrent vers le centre du Tardis, ils devaient voir les autres. Haley serrait fort la main de Ianto comme si elle avait peur qu'il la lâche. Les doigts de Ianto commençaient à blanchir, elle avait de la force cette fillette. Et elle semblait avoir peur.

Ianto : Tu sais que tu sers ma main vraiment très fort.

Haley relâcha sa prise, elle lâcha même complètement la main du Gallois.

Haley : Désolée. J'ai pas l'habitude.

Ianto : De quoi ? De donner la main ?

Haley : Qu'on soit gentil avec moi.

Ianto reprit la main de la fillette.

Ianto : Il va falloir t'y habituer Haley.

Ils étaient presque arrivé quand ils tombèrent sur Jack, sur le Jack de Ianto. Ils se regardèrent un moment, un assez long moment.

Ianto : Haley, continues tout droit et tournes à droite, tu arriveras là bas.

Elle lui lâcha la main et se dirigea vers la direction que Ianto lui avait indiquée. Ils avaient besoin de parler. Quand elle arriva, elle vit que Jack était déjà arrivé.

Jack : Où sont Ianto et le Capitaine ?

Haley : Ils doivent parler.

Jack sourit, pendant ce temps son autre lui et Ianto discutaient… En silence. Aucuns son n'étaient échangé. Ils se regardaient sans rien se dire.

Capitaine : Ecoutes Ianto… Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas du te demander de m'épouser maintenant.

Ianto : Tu regrettes ?

Le Capitaine lui répondit plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Ianto sourit en entendant sa réponse, il ne regrettait pas sa demande, il trouvait juste qu'ils auraient du y penser avant et ensemble et qu'à cause de ça ils s'étaient disputer. Il détestait se disputer avec lui.

Ianto : J'ai discuter avec Haley.

Le Capitaine : Et… Alors ?

Ianto : Elle m'a fait comprendre que j'avais eu tort.

Capitaine : A propos de quoi ?

Il commençait à douter, il craignait que Ianto lui dise qu'il avait eu tort de lui laisser de l'espoir en lui disant qu'il lui fallait du temps. Il ne voulait qu'une chose pour le moment c'est fuir. Il ne voulait pas le regarder dans les yeux, il ne voulait pas le voir, pas l'entendre, il ne le supporterait pas. Il voulait juste être avec lui peu lui importait comment. Être avec était tout ce qui comptait pour le Capitaine Jack Harkness.

Ianto voyait la peur sur le visage de son Capitaine. Il s'approcha de lui, posa sa main sur sa joue et l'embrassa passionnément. Ils restèrent ainsi un assez long moment, puis ils se retirèrent, Ianto lui sourit et dit quelque chose à son Jack.

« Je le veux. »

**J'adore ce chapitre ^^ je suis contente de moi. J'espère que vous aimez vous aussi. La suite sera normalement un peu plus longue à venir désolée.**


	18. Day 4 : Introspection

**Chapitre 18 : Day 4**

**Introspection.**

Haley était dans un coin du Tardis, pas très loin de la porte, les autres discutaient entre eux. Elle, elle savait ce qui se passait en ce moment. Enfin elle savait ce qui s'était passé en ce moment avant que Jack ne revienne ici. Elle savait que ce dernier avait peur de le perdre à nouveau. Elle savait ce qu'il avait en tête, car elle était d'accord avec lui, elle ne lui en voudrait pas. Les autres lui en voudrait de faire ce choix.

Elle se sentait tellement différente des autres, et ce depuis toujours, elle entendait des choses qui n'existait pas, comprenait des choses que les autres enfants n'imaginait même pas, ressentait des choses qui lui faisaient peur. Elle voulait être normale pour une fois, et elle savait que cela serait impossible, si elle prenait la place de Steven, elle serait comme n'importe quel enfant du monde, utile pour les sauver.

Jack était gentil avec elle, il ne devait pas souffrir en perdant son petit fils, elle avait comprit dès le début qu'il était différent lui aussi, mais lui il avait réussi à se faire beaucoup d'amis alors qu'elle, elle était restée seule, elle était toujours seule. Elle ignorait tout d'elle, elle aurait aimé avoir les réponses mais elle n'y parvenait pas.

Elle voulait permettre à ces gens de vivre une belle vie. Haley était consciente qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant mais elle se sentait capable de réussir cette mission. Elle ne voulait pas les faire souffrir, elle avait déjà permis à Ianto d'aller un peu mieux, elle espérait juste qu'avec Jack tout s'arrangerait. Elle avait compris qu'ils s'aimaient ces deux là. A vrai sire elle se demandait si quelqu'un ne s'en était pas aperçut.

_J'ai pas envie que ce qui s'est déjà passé se repasse encore, ce ne serait vraiment pas juste. Je veux les aider, je veux qu'ils soient heureux et peut-être que ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière se repassera encore, mais je préfère pas leur en parler, je veux pas qu'ils aient de faux espoirs si ça se reproduit._

_Je vais remplacer Steven, c'est la meilleure solution, mais Jack va avoir du mal à convaincre les autres qu'il faille faire ça. Je le sais, ils voudront pas se servir de moi, mais ils auront pas le choix, si le docteur n'arrive pas à convaincre les 456 de partir, un enfant devra mourir. Et il vaut mieux que ce soit un volontaire, Steven va pas vouloir et c'est normal, qui voudrait mourir ? Moi je le fais parce que si ce qui est arrivé l'année dernière se repasse tout ira bien._

Elle se rappela de ce qui lui était arrivé l'année précédente, c'était la première fois qu'une chose aussi étrange se produisait. Elle rentrait de l'école, elle n'était pas très bien ce jour là, elle avait peu dormi la nuit précédente et elle craignait de se faire encore battre par sa mère d'accueil. Elle passait dans une des rues qui était presque déserte et elle s'était fait renversée par une voiture. Elle avait sentie la douleur, avait entendue des os se casser, mais quelque minutes plus tard elle était dans cette même rue et elle n'avait aucune blessures, elle se sentait bien mieux qu'avant de se faire renverser.

_J'ai pas compris pourquoi j'étais plus blessée, la voiture s'est même pas arrêtée. Je sais toujours pas, j'ai pas essayé que ça refasse ça, mais peut-être que là ça fera pareil. Peut-être, je sais pas, je vais rien dire. On sait jamais. Si ça marche pas, ça finira quand même mieux que la dernière fois, c'est facile de sauver Ianto, il a juste à rester dans le Tardis, pour Steven c'est plus compliqué, si Jack avait dit à sa fille de partir, le gouvernement les auraient cherché et je ne sais pas s'ils auraient pu les trouver._

_Je veux pas que Jack soit triste, alors je vais me mettre à la place de Steven, c'est mieux comme ça. Mais d'abord il va falloir qu'on puisse entrer dans le bâtiment sans le Tardis, il faut pas qu'on se fasse voir, c'est déjà assez risqué. Je sais à qui on peut demander de l'aide Jack aussi le sait, Lois Habiba, elle les a aidé la dernière fois, elle voudra sans doute recommencer. Elle doit se poser les même question qu'avant, sans Jack qui est censé être mort._

_J'ai juste à la rechercher et à la conduire ici._

Au même moment Lois Habiba redescendait du cinquième étage du ministère. Elle se posait énormément de question depuis que tout avait commencé. Elle avait eu peur quand les enfants avaient prononcé ces phrases, s'inquiétait de la réaction de toutes les personnes travaillant avec elle.

Ensuite elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi ils avaient donné l'ordre de tuer de ces personnes qui selon eux seraient capables de les aider. Et puis elle avait vu ce qu'ils fabriquaient au cinquième étage, elle ne comprenait pas.

_Je dois trouver le dernier survivant, le capitaine Jack Harkness, il a réussi à s'en sortir, à leur échapper. Il aura peut-être une solution pour sauver les enfants, il saura peut-être quoi faire. Je n'ai pas accepté ce travail pour être responsable de la morte de millions d'enfants, comment vivre après ça ? Je dois faire ce qui me semble le plus juste, il faut juste que je le trouve. Je ne sais pas par où commencer. Il doit se cacher, je ferais la même chose si le gouvernement était à ma recherche. _

_Il n'aura sans doute pas confiance en moi, ça aussi c'est normal, ils ont voulu le tuer, je sais qu'ils ont échoué, je les ai entendus en parler, ils sont encore à sa recherche. Les 456, comme je les ai entendus les appeler doivent arriver aujourd'hui, je dois le trouver avant._

Haley avait le yeux fermés, elle cherchaient Lois, elle pouvait trouver des gens à distance, elle n'aimait pas ça, mais là, c'était pour la bonne cause.

_Je l'ai trouvé, elle est inquiète, elle veut trouver Jack, elle a des questions à lui poser, la pauvre, elle a peur, on peut l'aider, elle sera rassuré si on réussit. Elle ne sait pas que je suis dans sa tête, je dois la pousser à venir jusqu'ici, ce ne sera pas très dur, j'ai juste à lui faire croire qu'elle a quelque chose d'important à faire ici. Ca va être facile, très facile._

_Voilà, elle va venir. _

_Oups j'entends une voix, il y a quelqu'un qui m'appelle, je crois que j'étais trop concentré, j'espère que ça ne fait pas trop longtemps qu'ils m'appellent._

Haley : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Jack : Rien, mais tu semblait ailleurs.

Haley : Désolée, je réfléchissais.

_C'est pas vraiment un mensonge, disons que je ne dis pas tout, je dirais tout le moment venu._

Jack : Ah oui ! Et à quoi ?

Haley : Lois Habiba !

Docteur : Qui ?

Jack : C'est une jeune femme qui a fait de son mieux pour nous aider la dernière fois. Pourquoi tu pensais à Lois ?

Haley : Elle pourrait vous aider à entrer dans le ministère. Elle se pose toujours plein de questions.

Jack : Comment tu le sais ?

Haley hésita à leur dire, elle savait qu'ils ne lui feraient rien, mais elle ne voulait pas être jugée. Mais elle se dit aussi, qu'elle ne devait pas leur cacher, il devait savoir.

Haley : J'ai été dans sa tête, elle s'en est pas rendue compte, j'ai juste voulu savoir comment elle était.

Docteur : D'accord, et comment la trouver ?

Haley : C'est elle qui va nous trouver, je l'ai convaincu de venir par ici, si vous ne voulez pas qu'elle trouve le Tardis, attendez là à l'extérieur. Ca ne coute rien de demander.

**Bon, Lois je l'aime bien moi, elle a fait tout son possible pour les aider alors elle mérite une place dans ma fic ( je crois que je la préfère à Gwen d'ailleurs XD )**

**Bref je me suis dit qu'elle ne méritait pas de passer à la trappe, alors voilà, je vais faire de mon mieux, la suite je vais faire aussi vite que possible promis ^^**

**Review Please ^^**


	19. Day 4 : Lois

**Chapitre 19 : Day 4**

**Lois**

Haley regardait Jack et le Docteur, Rose venait de faire son apparition et avait entendu la fin de la conversation. Le Capitaine et Ianto était revenu peu de temps avant la jeune femme. Ils l'avaient écouté parler, et elle avait raison, si cette Lois pouvait les aider, ils devaient la rencontrer.

Docteur : Tu lui as dit de venir par là c'est ça ?

Haley : Oui, elle va venir mais je ne sais pas quand, bientôt c'est tout ce que je sais. Pour savoir où elle est il faut que je retourne dans sa tête.

Jack : Tu as dit que ça faisait souffrir les gens quand tu entrais dans la tête des gens.

Haley : Seulement quand je fais quelque chose, si je ne fais rien on ne se rend compte de rien.

Jack : Tu es sure ?

Haley : Oui, j'ai l'habitude.

Jack se retourna vers les autres

Capitaine : Si il n'y a aucun danger, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle ne le ferait pas.

Jack : Ok Haley, tu peux le faire.

Haley referma ses yeux, elle avait l'habitude de localiser des gens sans rien faire d'autres, elle se servait de ce don pour savoir où se trouvait sa tutrice et l'éviter du mieux possible. Elle chercha Lois, elle fut facile à trouver, la jeune femme était dans un bus, il y avait un certains nombre de personne et Haley eut du mal à se concentrer pendant un court instant, elle plissa les yeux et sentit un début de migraine.

Jack : Haley ?

Elle ne répondit pas.

Capitaine : Qu'Est-ce qu'elle a ?

Docteur : Je ne sais pas, il vaut mieux qu'elle arrête !

Jack : Toute à l'heure elle n'entendait pas ce qu'on lui disait.

Le Docteur sortir son tournevis sonique et le passa sur la tête de Haley.

Docteur : Elle va bien, son activité cérébrale est normale, ce qui est étrange vu qu'elle fait quelque chose d'inhabituel.

Haley poursuivait sa concentration, Lois allait bientôt arrivé à l'arrêt auquel elle devait descendre.

Haley : Elle va bientôt arriver, si vous voulez la voir, vous devriez sortir.

Jack : Il vaut mieux que j'y aille, je l'ai rencontré avant, je saurais comment la convaincre de nous aider je pense.

Capitaine : Ok, tu es sur qu'on peut lui faire confiance ?

Jack : Elle a atterri en prison pour nous avoir aider, crois moi, elle doit être la seule du ministère en qui on peut avoir confiance.

Jack sortit du Tardis, il ne la vit pas tout de suite, puis il la vit arriver. Elle s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui sans savoir qu'elle devait lui parler, elle chercha quelque chose du regard.

Jack : Lois Habiba ?

Elle le regarda et le fixa un long moment, elle semblait avoir peur. Jack se hâta de la rassurer.

Jack : Ne vous en faites pas, j'aimerais juste vous parler si vous le voulez bien.

Lois : Me parlez de quoi, et qui êtes vous d'abord ?

Jack : Capitaine Jack Harkness

Lois sembla étonnée mais en même temps soulagée, elle savait que cet homme pouvait aider avec ce qui se passait actuellement avec les enfants. Ces patrons avaient voulus le tuer et elle était ravie de voir qu'ils avaient échoués.

Lois : Vous savez que vous mettez tout le monde dans une colère noire depuis trois jours.

Jack : C'est normal, vu ce qu'on a fait.

Lois : Que voulez vous ?

Jack : Votre aide, si vous voulez bien nous aider.

Lois : Je veux bien, mais comment est-ce que je peux faire ça ?

Jack : Vous ne posez aucune question ? Rien, vous acceptez ?

Lois : Mes patrons ont suffisamment peur de ce qui se passe ici, où plutôt de ce qui se passera toute à l'heure. Ils ont voulus se débarrasser de vous, je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je suppose que c'est parce que vous savez des choses qu'ils ne veulent pas dévoiler.

Jack : Exact

Lois : Je veux vous aider mais assurez moi que vous avez une chance de tout arranger.

Jack : On a une chance, je sais comment tout arranger, même si tout le monde n'est pas d'accord, il y a une chance. Il faut que tout se passez bien.

Lois : Je veux bien vous aider, comment est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

Jack : On doit entrer au ministère, il faut qu'on voit les aliens. On a besoin de votre aide pour y parvenir, on pourrait s'en sortir sans vous, mais il faudrait qu'on soit discret et notre manière d'agir est… Loin d'être discrète.

Lois : Qui ça on ?

Jack : Je ne suis pas tout seul, on est plusieurs à vouloir arranger les choses, à vouloir sauver les enfants.

Lois : Comment savez-vous que je serrais là ? Moi-même je ne sais pas ce que je fais ici

Jack : Disons que quelqu'un à pu vous convaincre de venir ici. Je ne peux rien vous dire de plus le moment.

Lois : Comment je peux vous faire entrer ?

Jack : Le ministère peux nous repérer si on tente d'entrer en piratant leur code, mais si quelqu'un nous ouvre de l'intérieur. Je sais que je vous en demande beaucoup. Mais c'est la seule solution pour que tout se termine, on a deux solutions, et la deuxième est…

La phrase de Jack resta en suspend, il avait changé d'avis, il ne voulait perdre ni Steven, ni Haley. Il devait trouver autre chose. Ce n'était qu'une petite fille, elle ne devait faire ce qu'elle avait, selon elle, prévue faire. Elle n'avait pas à se sacrifier, elle n'avait pas à le faire.

Lois : La deuxième est quoi ?

Jack : On ne doit pas en arriver à cette solution, il faut que la première fonctionne. C'est pour ça qu'on a besoin de vous, si on ne pas peut ne serais-ce qu'envisager la première solution, alors on sera forcé de faire la deuxième mais ce ne serais pas une bonne chose.

Lois : Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous me dites. Si c'est si grave pourquoi ils ne font rien ?

Jack : Parce qu'ils ne veulent pas que leurs secrets soient révélés, exactement comme vous l'avez dit. Sauf que leur entêtement va faire qu'ils vont accepter ce que les aliens veulent.

Lois : Ils ne sont pas encore arrivé, comment vous pouvez savoir ce qu'ils veulent ?

Jack : Vous n'allez pas me croire si je vous le dit.

Lois : Vous êtes en train de me parler d'aliens qui menace des enfants je vous signale. Je pense faire un effort.

Jack : Ok, je ne suis pas Jack Harkness, en tout cas pas celui à qui vous auriez du parler la dernière fois.

Elle commença à avoir peur, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il essayait de dire, s'il n'était pas le vrai Jack Harkness, qui était-il ? Jack vit qu'elle commençait sérieusement à douter et il se hâta de répondre aux questions silencieuses qu'elle se posait.

Jack : Ne vous en faites pas, je suis Jack Harkness, seulement je suis pas le seul.

Lois : Comment ça ?

Jack : Je viens du futur, un an dans le futur pour être exact, et je suis revenu changer ce qui s'est passé avec les enfants.

Lois : De quoi vous parlez ?

Jack : Vous me croyez alors ?

Lois : Pourquoi vous mentirez ? Mais que s'est-il passé ?

Jack : Les aliens, ils vont vouloir un tiers des enfants de la terre, et le gouvernement va accepter. Ils vont réunir les enfants. Et au final un seul mourra. Mais après ça, beaucoup de chose vont changer et dans le mauvais sens.

Lois : Alors vous êtes revenus pour tout arranger ?

Jack : Oui, mais rien est encore joué. Alors vous allez nous aider ?

Lois : Oui, je vais vous aider. J'ai du mal à croire à tout ce que vous me racontez mais avec tout ce qui se passe je sais que vous dites la vérité, alors je vais vous aider.

Jack lui sourit et la conduisit au Tardis.

**Ce chapitre n'est pas très excitant, la suite le sera plus promis. Je vais parler de la solution numéro un. Je pense que vous savez tous de quoi je parle, sinon bah tant pi xd vous verrez par vous-même.**

**REVIEW ^^ PLEASE.**


	20. Day 4 : Explications

**Chapitre 20 : Day 4**

**Explications.**

Lois et Jack venait d'entrer dans le Tardis, la jeune femme regarda autour d'elle et semblait vraiment surprise. Jack la prit par les épaules et sourit.

Jack : Ne vous en faites pas, tout le monde à la même réaction la première fois. Mais ça passe vite. Comme vous le voyez on a été obligés de se réunir ici.

Lois ne disait toujours rien, Jack lui présenta tout le monde et la jeune femme fut encore plus surprise de voir Jack, enfin l'autre Jack. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il y avait deux Jack. Elle passa son regard de l'un à l'autre. Toujours sans comprendre.

Ianto : Je sais c'est bizarre de les voir tout les deux côte à côte. J'ai encore du mal à m'y faire.

Lois : Pourquoi il y a deux vous ?

Capitaine : Il ne vous a rien dit ?

Lois : Dis quoi ?

Jack : Que je viens du futur, bien sur que oui. Donc Lois, comme je viens du futur, il y a mon passé, autrement dit votre présent. Donc on est deux, et ce n'est pas au plus grand plaisir de tout le monde.

Gwen : Disons que deux Jack ce n'est pas de tout repos, deux avis différent à chaque fois et des enguelades. Bref rien de reposant.

Capitaine : Ca à ses avantages quand même.

Tout le monde comprit la phrase prononcé par le capitaine, grâce à l'arrivée de ce dernier, ils savaient comment faire pour empêcher les enfants de disparaitre, ils avaient trouvé une enfant qui pourrait empêcher la mort de Steven et le Capitaine avait demandé Ianto en mariage et ce dernier avait, après une assez longue hésitation, accepté sa demande.

Haley était près de Rose, elle regardait la jeune femme qui venait de faire son apparition dans le Tardis. Elle parla à Rose, à sa façon

Haley : _Elle va nous aider, mais elle a peur._

Rose regarda Haley, elle ne bougeait pas les lèvres, elle comprit que la fillette ne voulait pas encore que leur invitée sache pour elle pour ne pas l'effrayer davantage, Rose répondit alors de la même manière.

Rose : _C'est normal, elle ne comprend pas ce qui se passe, il lui faut du temps_.

Haley : _Mais on a pas vraiment de temps Rose, les 456 arrivent, ils sont en train d'arriver. Je les entends. Ils seront là très vite_.

Rose : _Ne t'inquiètes pas, on va faire de notre mieux pour que tout se passe bien pour tout le monde, même pour toi_.

Haley regarda Rose en souriant, elle avait deviné que le Docteur n'aurait pas garder ça pour lui.

Haley : _Il ne vous cache plus rien, le Docteur. Il vous a dit quel était la solution de Jack. C'est rien, mais vous savez je suis d'accord. Je suis bizarre, les gens ont peur de moi. Alors c'est peut-être mieux comme ça._

Rose se mit à la hauteur de Haley, elle lui prit les mains.

Rose : _Ecoutes moi bien Haley, personne ne devrait à avoir à faire ce que tu veux faire. Personne, ni Steven, ni toi, ni personne. Tu es une petite fille, la seule chose à laquelle tu dois penser c'est vivre_.

Jack remarqua le dialogue silencieux de son amie et de la petite.

Jack : Eh les filles, on ne complote pas, qu'est-ce que vous vous racontez ?

Rose : Rien du tout, ne t'inquiètes pas, en tout cas rien de nouveau.

Jack sourit et s'approcha d'elles, il posa sa main sur la tête d'Haley. Elle sourit mais elle semblait tout de même inquiète de la réaction de Jack.

Haley : Désolée Jack.

Jack : C'est rien mais je préfère quand tu t'exprimes vraiment d'accord ?

Lois ne comprenait pas, elle n'avait pas entendu un seul mot échangé entre la fillette et la jeune femme à ses côtés.

Lois : De quoi ils parlent ? Je n'ai rien entendu.

Jack : _Haley ? Je peux lui dire ?_

Haley : Oui Jack tu peux lui dire.

Jack : Haley lit dans les pensées, et entre dans les nôtres.

Lois : C'est impossible !

Haley : Si c'est possible, seulement c'est très rare. Et j'aime pas m'en servir, je le fais juste quand j'en ai envie. C'est-à-dire pas très souvent. Sauf quand c'est vraiment nécessaire.

Lois : Tu ne peux pas lire en nous, c'est vraiment imp…

Haley : Impossible, inconcevable, inimaginable. C'est-ce que vous alliez dire non ?

Lois : Oui, comment tu l'as su ?

Haley : J'ai lu en vous. C'est vrai que c'est tout ce que je viens de dire, mais ce qui se passe avec les enfants en ce moments, je suis pas comme eux, mais tout aussi inconcevable. La seule différence, c'est que moi je peux aider.

Lois regardait cette petite fille qui parlait comme si elle était adulte. Elle regarda ensuite les autres qui sourirent en entendant Haley parler.

Ianto : Oui ça aussi on a du mal à s'y faire, mais Haley est comme ça, elle philosophe.

Lois avait encore du mal à y croire, mais elle ne dit plus rien, elle écouta ce que Jack et les autres avaient à lui dire, elle devait être attentive à tout ce qu'ils lui disaient si elle voulait les aider, et c'est-ce qu'elle voulait. Elle avait écouté ce que le Jack du futur lui avait dit et si ce qui lui avait dit était vrai, il ne fallait pas que ça se reproduise.

Lois : Quand voudriez vous que je vous fasse entrer ?

Jack : Aujourd'hui, en milieu d'après midi. Je sais, avant que vous ne disiez quoi que ce soit, que ça fait juste. Mais on a pas le choix, il faut qu'on tente la première solution aujourd'hui.

Lois : Je vais avoir du mal, si les 456 comme vous les appelez arrive aujourd'hui, le ministère va être bien gardé.

Jack : En fait, il sera encore moins gardé que d'habitude. Mais je pense que le système de sécurité sera encore plus renforcé étant donné qu'ils n'ont pas réussi à m'avoir cette fois, je pense qu'ils vont être un peu plus prudent.

Docteur : Je vais essayer Jack, mais je ne vous promets vraiment rien.

Jack : Ne vous en faites pas, je le sais, mais au moins vous auriez essayé.

Lois ne chercha pas à comprendre, elle se dit qu'elle aurait peut-être des réponses plus tard. Pour l'instant elle devait retourner au ministère.

Capitaine lui tendit un dvd.

Capitaine : Tenez, entrer ça dans votre ordinateur ça permettra de vous rendre invisible vis-à-vis des autres ordinateurs, ils ne sauront rien de ce que vous êtes en train de faire. Ensuite vous aurez juste à nous ouvrir, le dvd brouillera aussi toutes les caméras.

Lois : D'accord.

Jack : On sera là vers quinze heure, ça vous suffira ?

Lois : Oui je le pense.

Jack raccompagna Lois à l'extérieur du Tardis, il la remercia de son aide et retourna voir ses amis.

La journée allait être longue, tout le monde le savait.


	21. Day 4 : En attendant l'heure

**Chapitre 21 : Day 4**

**En attendant l'heure.**

Lois venait de partir, Haley discutait encore avec Rose, mais normalement cette fois, la jeune femme apprenait un tas de chose sur la petite. Elle se demandait comment elle avait pu survivre dans cette famille d'accueil, où plutôt dans ces familles d'accueils. Elle avait souffert. Mais, même quand elle en reparlait elle ne semblait pas en leur en vouloir.

Rose : Tu n'as pas l'air en colère, contre ces gens, avec tout ce qu'ils t'on fait.

Haley : Je sais, mais j'ai toujours su que ça se passerais comme ça, je veux dire que je n'aurais pas de chance avec les gens qui s'occuperaient de moi. J'ai pris sur moi.

Haley sourit, Rose ne comprenait pas.

Rose : Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire ?

Haley : Je me disais juste que Jack, peu importe lequel des deux, aura bien du mal à convaincre Ianto de rester en retraite aujourd'hui.

Rose en souriant : Oui ça c'est sur !

Haley : Mais c'est mieux quand même, qu'il reste à l'intérieur du Tardis. Il ne risque rien ici.

Rose : C'est sur, Jack et le Docteur vont être les seul à y entrer, même si le gaz est lâché, Jack ne peut pas mourir, et le Docteur peut supporter de respirer autre chose quelques minutes.

Haley : Il faudra qu'il prenne quand même un masque pour se protéger au cas où.

Rose : Ne t'inquiètes pas, je lui ai dis qu'il avait intérêt à en prendre un.

Elles continuèrent à discuter pendant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'elles entendent des voix s'élever dans le Tardis.

… : Hors de question !

Tout le monde arrêta de faire ce qu'il était en train de faire et chercha la direction de ces voix.

Docteur : Quelqu'un sait ce qui se passe ?

Rose regarda Haley qui souriait, elle se doutait de ce qui était en train de ce passer.

Rose : Je suppose que Ianto a demander à Jack si il pouvait venir cet après midi.

Docteur : Oh ! En effet, il vaut mieux qu'il reste ici, sinon on ne sait jamais.

Jack : Capitaine aura du mal à le convaincre, Ianto est têtu comme une mule.

Pendant ce temps, du côté du Capitaine et de Ianto, le silence était très pesant, presque de mort. Rien ne filtrait. On entendait à peine leur respiration, comme s'ils se retenaient.

Ianto se décida à briser le silence.

Ianto : Je veux venir, si le Docteur prend un masque pour se protéger, pourquoi je ne peux pas en prendre un moi aussi.

Capitaine : Pour une simple raison, il peut survivre un temps, il aura le temps de mettre le masque, mais toi si tu ne respires qu'un peu de cet air tu mourras.

Ianto : Alors je mettrais un masque dès le début.

Capitaine : Non, tu ne viens pas. Si on se fait prendre comme la dernière fois, je ne sais pas si je pourrais te faire sortir. Alors je préfère que tu restes ici. Au moins tu seras à l'abri.

Ianto ne dit plus rien, il savait que Jack voulait le protéger.

Le Capitaine s'approcha de Ianto et l'enlaça, il ne voulait pas le perdre, il voulait que ce que son futur lui avait dit ne se produise jamais. Ianto devait rester dans le Tardis, il serait aves Haley, Rose et son autre lui. Gwen avait demandé à Jack si elle pouvait retourner auprès de Rhys et connaissant son état il accepta.

Elle le remercia, le Docteur enclencha le Tardis, il atterrit là où Rhys se cachait, dans un petit village, où vivait un de ses amis. Elle leur demanda de l'appeler dès que tout serait terminé, Jack lui promit de le faire. Elle leur dit juste avant de partir que si ils avaient besoins d'aide, qu'ils l'appellent, elle viendrait les aider dès que possible. Elle quitta le Tardis et rejoigna son mari.

Capitaine : Au fait, elle va avoir une fille ou un garçon ?

Jack : Tu sauras ça dans huit mois à peu près.

Capitaine : Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ?

Jack : C'est bien, d'avoir des surprises. Crois moi. Il ne faut pas tout savoir non plus.

Ianto : Pourquoi ne rien dire sur ça et garder le reste pour toi ?

Jack : Parce que je n'ai rien d'autre à cacher, vous savez tout ce qu'il y a savoir et le bébé de Gwen, vous pouvez bien patientez huit petit mois non ?

La discussion s'arrêta là, ils savaient que Jack ne leur dirait rien de plus, mais en un sens il avait raison, il valait mieux avoir une part de mystère dans tout ce qui arrivait. Le futur devait être changé, il ne restait que peu de temps avant de recontacter Lois. Ils savaient tout ce qu'ils auraient à faire à ce moment là, les seuls à quitter les lieux seraient le Capitaine et le Docteur, il valait mieux éviter d'envoyer les deux Jack Harkness. Si il y avait un problème, Rose avait le moyen d'envoyer le Tardis aux côté du Docteur afin qu'ils soient en sécurité.

Mais pour le moment, ils avaient quartiers libres, Jack était dans un coin du Tardis, il réfléchissait, depuis qu'il était revenu dans le temps il se sentait différent d'il y a un an. Il se sentait différent de lui-même. Il avait peur pour Ianto, même si il le savait en sécurité. Il craignait de devoir en fin de compte bel et bien sacrifier un enfant, il ne le voulait pas. Steven était son petit fils et il aimait beaucoup Haley. Il ne savait plus quoi faire si la première solution ne fonctionnait pas.

Haley s'était endormie sur la banquette du pilote, elle semblait calme et ne semblait même pas inquiète de ce qu'il pouvait se passer. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est qu'elle ne dormait pas, elle se concentrait, elle était avec les 456, elle tentait de les convaincre de ne pas venir sur terre, mais elle n'y parvenait pas. Elle n'était pas assez forte. Les 456 arrivaient et Haley craignait que si elle continuait à tenter d'entrer en eux, ils la repèrent. Elle arrêta donc, se releva doucement et espéra que demain tout soit terminé.

Rose et le Docteur discutaient, la jeune femme avait peur pour son compagnon, elle savait qu'il serait prudent mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de s'inquiéter pour lui. Il tentait de la rassurer mais elle rien ni faisait. Ils avaient vécu beaucoup de choses pour en arriver ici et Rose ne se sentait pas prête à le perdre de nouveau. Il lui promit de faire tout son possible pour revenir à ses côtés.

Ianto et le Capitaine étaient eux aussi en pleine discussion, Ianto n'était pas vraiment inquiet pour Jack, en tout cas il ne craignait pas de le voir mourir, il savait qu'il ne risquait rien. Tout les deux craignait ce qui se passerait si cette solution ne fonctionnait pas, ils ne voulaient même pas y penser. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien, en attendant l'heure.

Juste en attendant l'heure.

**Voilà désolé pour les fans mais je déteste Gwen, donc au lieu de la faire mourir ( bah oui elle est enceinte et j'aime bien Rhys moi ) je la fait retourner avec son mari.**

**Le chapitre d'après sera la première solution. **

**Review please ^^**

**Bisouxx à tous et à toutes. À très vite ^^**


	22. Day 4 : Première Solution

**Chapitre 22 : Day 4**

**Première solution.**

L'heure approchait à grand pas, il ne restait que quelques minutes avant que Lois ne les contacte, le Tardis était à un pâté de maison du ministère. Le silence dans le vaisseau était pesant, très lourd, personne n'osait parler, ils avaient tous peur de ce qui allait arriver. Ils ne se regardaient pas les uns les autres, ils restaient dans ce silence depuis près de dix minutes.

Ce qui les fit quitter ce silence fut le téléphone de Jack qui retentit, le seul bruit résonnant dans tout le Tardis.

Jack : Oui, Lois ?

Il l'écouta quelques instants puis raccrocha. Il rangea son téléphone dans sa poche et regarda tout le monde.

Jack : Vous pouvez y aller.

Le Capitaine et le Docteur sortirent du Tardis après un dernier à leur moitié. Rose avait peur pour son compagnon, même si elle savait qu'il n'y avait que très peu de chance que ça tourne mal, dans le sens où qu'il soit blessé ou pire. Elle allait le revoir il le fallait.

Ianto ne craignait pas de perdre Jack, il était immortel, mais il ne voulait pas que le gouvernement mette ma main sur lui comme la dernière fois. Le Docteur lui avait dit qu'il ne risquerait rien, qu'il le ferait sortir de là, et si il y avait le moindre problème Rose pourrait activer le Tardis.

Ils étaient maintenant sortis. Chacun attendait ce qui allait suivre. Jack ne voulait même pas y penser, il fallait que ça marche, il ne voulait pas sacrifier Haley. Ni Steven. Il voulait juste que cela s'arrête et qu'il vive une vie normale, en tout cas une vie comme avant.

Il regarda Haley qui semblait encore une fois totalement ailleurs. Il s'approcha d'elle et elle le regarda, lui sourit et lui posa la question qui lui brulait actuellement les lèvres.

Pendant ce temps Le docteur et le Capitaine venait d'entrer dans le ministère, Lois leur ouvrit assez facilement, elle les conduisit au cinquième étage. Les 456 étaient déjà là. Ils avaient donc déjà avertis le gouvernement qu'ils voulaient les enfants. La jeune femme écouta attentivement ce que le Capitaine lui raconta, ils avaient encore besoin de son aide. Il lui demanda de faire sortir un maximum de personne du bâtiment.

Capitaine : Il y a de grande chance pour que le gaz soit lancé, alors une fois que tout le monde est sortis, fermez les portes.

Lois : Entendu.

Capitaine : Vous avez bien fait ce que je vous ai dit de faire au fait ?

Lois : Oui, tout est prêt.

Capitaine : D'accord, alors allez y. Soyez prudente.

Elle s'en alla, déclencha l'alarme et permit à beaucoup de personne de sortir. Le docteur ne comprenait ce que le capitaine avait dit à Lois, ce dernier expliqua.

Capitaine : Juste avant qu'elle ne parte du Tardis, Jack lui a demandé de faire en sorte que toutes les conversations des ministres soient enregistrées, 24h/24, elles seront contenues dans une clé USB.

Docteur : Bonne idée, allons y maintenant.

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce où se trouvaient les 456, ils étaient anxieux, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Ils étaient devant la pièce en verre, Capitaine ne se sentait pas à l'aise, trop de mauvais souvenir refaisait surface, mais il devait le faire, il devait faire de son mieux pour protéger les enfants, Haley et aussi Steven.

Le docteur se présenta et présenta Jack, il commença en leur demandant ce qu'ils voulaient réellement aux enfants. L'alien lui dit exactement ce qu'ils avaient dit à Jack la dernière fois. Le Docteur tenta de leur parler en leur disant que ça ne servait à rien que cela ne leur permettrait que de déclencher une guerre. Mais ils restèrent impassible. Capitaine ne savait pas quoi faire. Le Docteur n'arrivait pas à convaincre leurs interlocuteur, il faisait de son mieux mais ils refusaient d'écouter.

Puis l'alien resta en silence, il semblait réfléchir. Puis il leur adressa la parole.

Alien : Ce n'est pas possible !

Capitaine : De quoi vous parler ?

Alien : La petite fille, comment l'avez-vous eu ?

Capitaine et le Docteur restèrent en silence, ils ne savaient pas comment ils pouvaient connaitre l'existence de Haley.

Alien : Elle ne devrait pas exister. Et vous ne devriez pas l'aider !

Capitaine regarda le Docteur et fit un hochement de la tête, ce dernier enfila le masque juste avant que les aliens ne libère le gaz.

Capitaine : Il faudrait sortir au plus vite, même si je ne risque rien, je vais quand même mourir.

Docteur : Votre téléphone, vous l'avez pris ?

Capitaine : Oui.

Il lui donna le portable et composa le numéro de Rose. La jeune femme répondit aussitôt. Il lui dit de venir les chercher le plus vite possible. Pendant ce temps le Capitaine se sentait de moins en moins bien. Le poison faisait son effet. Mais il avait encore une question à leur poser.

Capitaine : Qui est-elle ? Cette petite ?

Il manqua de tomber, mais le Docteur le retint à temps.

Alien : C'est une partie de vous. Capitaine Jack Harkness.

Une minute après le Tardis se matérialisa. Rose était sur le point de sortir quand le Docteur lui dit de rester.

Docteur : NON ! Restes à l'intérieur, le poison à été lâché, le Tardis te protège.

Elle resta donc à l'intérieur an ayant qu'une seule envie c'est que son Docteur rentre vite, elle voyait le Capitaine vaciller, il avait du mal à tenir sur ces jambes.

Ils rentrèrent rapidement à l'intérieur, Capitaine était inconscient. Ianto se dirigea vers lui. Il le prit dans ses bras, il savait qu'il reviendrait vite mais il n'aimait pas le voir ainsi.

Rose était déjà dans les bras du Docteur, il avait retiré son masque, il allait bien. Elle était rassurée.

La première solution n'avait pas fonctionné, il restait la seconde que personne ne voulait accepter.

**Je sais vous me détester, je le sais pas la peine de me le dire. Et pour vous dire la vérité je ne sais pas comment je vais m'ne sortir avec cette révélation sur Haley**

**A très vite en tout cas ^^**


	23. Day 4 : La vérité

**Chapitre 23 : Day 4**

**La vérité…**

Le Capitaine revint à lui quelques minutes plus tard. Il était allongé dans une chambre avec Ianto à ses côtés, il se sentait un peu faible, mais dans le fond ça allait bien. Il se rapprocha de Ianto et le força à se rapprocher de lui. Ianto se laissa faire, il s'allongea près de son Jack et ils restèrent ainsi un petit moment. Ianto se sentait soulagé de voir Jack, mais il se posait quand même des questions.

Ianto : Jack ?

Capitaine : Oui ?

Ianto : Quand vous êtes entrés, juste après que tu ne perdes connaissance le docteur à regardé Haley bizarrement, est-ce que tu sais pourquoi ?

Capitaine se redressa doucement, il avait oublié ce moment, selon le 456 Haley était une partie de lui. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que cela impliquait. Ianto s'inquiéta de la réaction de son fiancé. Capitaine le vit, il lui sourit et lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé.

Ianto : Donc elle est qui au juste ? Ta fille ?

Capitaine n'avait pas pensé à ça, il n'avait pas pensé qu'elle puisse être sa fille. Si elle était sa fille il ne pouvait pas la sacrifier, elle était une partie de lui. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça !

Capitaine : Je ne sais pas, peut-être.

Il ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire, en quatre jours, il avait failli perdre Ianto, puis il l'avait demandé en mariage, ce dernier avait appris l'existence d'Alice et de Steven, et maintenant l'enfant qui les avaient sauvés pourrait bien être sa fille. Capitaine craignait que Ianto soit perdu au milieu de tout ces changements.

Capitaine : Si Haley est bien ma fille, est-ce que ça changerait quelque chose ?

Ianto fronça les sourcils, il ne comprenait pas vraiment le sens de la question de son Jack.

Ianto : Comment ça ?

Capitaine : Tu accepterais toujours de te marier avec moi, même si j'ai une fille ?

Ianto se releva à son tour, il sourit et enlaça Jack.

Ianto : Bien sur que oui, pourquoi ? Toi tu refuses ?

Capitaine se retourna dans les bras de son amant.

Capitaine : Tu veux rire ? J'ai cru que tu ne dirais jamais oui, c'est pas maintenant que je vais changer d'avis, je ne changerais jamais d'avis.

Ianto : Il faudrait peut-être s'assurer qu'elle est bien ta fille. Quand tout sera fini en tout cas.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes encore puis ils se levèrent, ils rejoignirent les autres. Ils virent Jack parler à Haley mais cette dernière ne comprenait pas ce que ce dernier disait. Le docteur leur avait déjà dit ce que les aliens leur avait dit.

Docteur : Il faudrait qu'on vérifie si ce qu'ils ont dit est vrai.

Jack : Et comment ? On ne peut pas retourner à Torchwood, il doit y avoir des gardes qui surveillent.

Capitaine : Pourquoi faire ça maintenant ?

Docteur : Et bien si ce qu'ils ont dit est vrai, peut-être et je dis bien peut-être que la question qui nous ronge tous pour le moment ne sera plus d'actualité.

Personne ne comprit ce que le Docteur voulait dire, puis Jack sourit.

Jack : Vous pensez que c'est possible ?

Docteur : On ne sait jamais.

Jack : Okay, on va à l'hôpital. Ca ne nous prendra pas longtemps. Une heure peut-être deux.

Jack voulait savoir, et puis les tests qu'ils devaient faire sur Haley ne la ferait pas souffrir, une prise de sang et un scanner pour voir si elle n'avait rien d'anormal à l'intérieur d'elle. Sur la route Jack et le Capitaine n'arrêtait pas de regarder Haley, ils n'arrêtaient pas de se dire qu'elle pouvait être leur fille. La petite quant-à elle, souriait, elle ne savait pas si elle était la fille de Jack, mais elle savait qu'elle était spéciale et elle voulait savoir en quoi. Si ces examens pouvaient lui en apprendre plus sur elle-même, elle les ferait sans rechigner.

Ils furent enfin dans l'hôpital, Haley fit sa prise de sang avec quelques grimaces, elle s'était dit qu'elle la ferait sans rien dire, mais ça lui rappelait les punition d'un de ses parent adoptif. Jack lui avait tenu la main et elle s'était détendue. Pour le scanner le Docteur avait du user de ses papiers psychiques pour convaincre le personnel de les laisser examiner Haley et d'analyser le sang le plus rapidement possible.

Dans la salle du scanner, Rose l'aida à se changer et à enfiler une tenue d'hôpital.

Rose : Est-ce que tu savais ce qu'il pouvait y avoir entre toi et Jack

Haley : Non, mais c'est vrai que quand je l'ai vu la première fois c'est comme si je l'avais reconnu, mais je ne savais pas comment. Je savais que je le connaissais aussi, mais je ne sais pas d'où.

Rose : On va avoir la réponse rapidement. Les scanners durent un quart d'heure maximum. Ca pourrait même être plus court.

Haley : D'accord.

Rose aida ensuite Haley à s'installer sur le scanner puis elle sortit de la pièce et rejoignit le Docteur et les autres. Ce dernier enclencha le scanner et ils purent voir à l'intérieur de la fillette. Au bout de quelques minutes ils purent voir que tout allait au niveau de la tête, elle n'avait rien de particulier. Ils restèrent un peu plus longtemps au niveau du cœur mais il allait bien, il battait normalement, et ne semblait pas différent des autres. Ils continuèrent de faire descendre le scanner, quand soudain…

Ianto : Attendez !

Jack : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Ianto : Docteur, remontez un peu. Vers la hanche droite.

Ce qu'il fit. Ensuite Ianto leur montra ce qu'il avait vu. C'était très petit, environ un centimètre sur un. Glissé contre sa hanche, un petit disque.

Jack : Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?

Docteur : J'en ai aucune idée !

Il éteignit le scan et ils entrèrent dans la pièce. Haley se redressa.

Haley : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je suis malade ?

Jack : Non ne t'inquiètes pas.

Le Docteur s'approcha de la Hanche de Haley, il appuya légèrement là où se trouvait ce disque.

Docteur : Est-ce que ça te fais mal ?

Haley : Non, pas du tout.

Docteur : Ok, on a vu quelque chose au scanner. Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça pourrais être ?

Haley : Non c'est quoi ?

Docteur : On en a aucune idée. Je vais regarder d'accord ?

Haley : D'accord !

Le Docteur sortit son tournevis sonique et l'alluma ? Ensuite il le passa sur la hanche de la petite fille. celui-ci s'emballa un instant avant d'agir comme il le faisait normalement.

Ianto : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Docteur : Il y a trop de données, c'est comme s'il avait eu une surchauffe.

Ianto : Des données ? Comme une puce ?

Docteur : Oui, je copie toutes les données et une fois au Tardis on pourra voir ce qu'elle contient.

Ils retournèrent au Tardis juste après avoir eu les résultats de l'analyse de sang. Ils ne la lurent pas aussitôt, ils préféraient d'abord rentrer. Une fois à l'intérieur et après quelques minutes, ils se décidèrent à regarder ces résultats. Le Docteur ouvrit l'enveloppe, sortit la feuille et lut les résultat, silencieusement dans un premier temps. Il dut relire plusieurs fois avant de comprendre vraiment et de se rendre compte que c'était la vérité.

Jack : Alors ?

Docteur : C'est un peu plus compliqué que ce qu'on croyait.

Capitaine : Comment ça ?

Docteur : Et bien l'ADN de Haley a des points communs avec le votre Jack mais ces concordance ne sont pas celles d'un père et de sa fille. C'est plutôt comme si, son ADN et le votre était le même avec quelques différences.

Jack : Quelles genre de différences ?

Docteur : Aliens.

**Voilà ^^ on sait en partie qui est Haley ^^**

**La suite très vite promis.**


	24. Day 4 : Sur Haley

**Chapitre 24 : Day 4**

… **Sur Haley.**

Ianto : Aliens ?

Docteur : Exact.

Haley : Je suis moitié alien alors ?

Docteur : Pas vraiment moitié, il n'y a qu'une toute petite partie de toi qui est alien. Le reste c'est de Jack.

Haley : Là, je dois dire, que je ne comprends rien du tout.

Jack s'approcha d'elle et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. La fillette se colla à lui. Elle se sentait en sécurité avec lui, elle aurait aimé être sa fille, elle savait maintenant que ce n'était pas le cas, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de vouloir rester près de lui aussi longtemps qu'elle le pouvait.

Jack : Tu n'es pas la seule Haley. Je ne comprends rien non plus.

Docteur : On devrait voir ce que contient cette micro puce, on en apprendra peut-être plus.

Ils acquiescèrent, le Docteur mit le Tournevis sonique dans une petite fente sur le tableau de bord du Tardis. Après quelques manipulations il fit apparaitre les données sur un écran. Ils furent assez surpris de voir qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul fichier, une vidéo.

Jack : Une vidéo ?

Le Docteur la lança, il virent un homme apparaitre sur l'écran, il devait avoir une cinquantaine d'année. Il semblait anxieux. Il hésita un moment avant de se décider à parler. Puis après une profonde inspiration il se décida.

« _Je ne sais pas à qui je m'adresse, mais sachez que ce que j'ai fais était la meilleure solution. Et j'espère seulement qu'au moment où je vous parle rien n'est encore arrivé. Même si je dis tout ça, je ne sais même pas si mon plan va fonctionner. »_

Un silence de quelques secondes ne fit réagir personne, ils attendaient tous la suite de son histoire.

Il reprit.

_« Si vous regardez cet enregistrement, c'est que vous avez trouvé la petite fille. Vous avez surement du vous rendre compte qu'elle n'est pas tout à fait normale, la raison est très simple, vingt pour cent de son ADN est celui d'un alien, où plutôt d'une alien Jolinar, le reste de son ADN correspond à celui du capitaine Jack Harkness, j'ai obtenu son ADN grâce à ma mère… »_

Ils ne purent écouter la suite, Ianto avait appuyé sur le bouton pause, puis il se dirigea vers son Jack.

Ianto : De quoi parle t-il Jack ?

Capitaine : Comment tu veux que je le sache, je ne le connais même pas ce gars !

Docteur : Arrêtez de vous disputer vous deux !!

Ianto s'adressa ensuite à l'autre Jack.

Ianto : Et toi tu sais ce qu'il veut dire ?

Jack : Non, pas du tout. Je te rappelle que durant toute cette année je me trouvais à bord d'un vaisseau extra-terrestre et que durant cette année je n'ai vu personne d'autres.

Il ferma les yeux un instant et soupira brièvement, il n'avait dit à personne qu'il n'y avait pas eu d'autres personnes dans sa vie depuis la mort de Ianto, et là, maintenant, tout le monde était au courant.

Ils étaient bluffés, le Docteur surtout, il connaissait Jack et savoir que ce dernier n'avait été avec personne et qu'il n'avait même pas flirté en mémoire de Ianto le dépassait.

Plus personne ne parlait. Puis Jack rompit le silence.

Jack : Bon on peut remettre la vidéo s'il vous plais ?

Ianto le regarda un instant puis réenclencha la vidéo.

_« … Peut-être que vous la connaissez, Gwen Cooper, où plutôt sous le nom de Gwen Williams. Enfin bref, ma mère m'a raconté tout ce qui s'est passé, avec les enfants. J'avais onze ans la première fois et elle me l'a souvent dit après ça, elle me disait que si elle pouvait, elle ferait quelque chose pour que tout ça ne ce soit jamais produit. Alors il y a une dizaine d'années j'ai décidé de trouver une solution pour changer le passé. Ma mère gardait des échantillon sanguin, je m'en suis servis, au début je n'arrivais à rien. Et puis un jour j'ai fais une expérience, j'ai combiné les cellules d'une alien à celle du Capitaine et au bout de plusieurs essais j'ai réussi. J'ai obtenu des cellules embryonnaires, je les ai placées dans un utérus artificiel, neuf mois plus tard, j'ai ouvert l'utérus et il y avait un enfant, je l'ai gardé en observation durant près d'un mois, puis je l'ai envoyé dans le passé, grâce à un homme, le Docteur. »_

Tout le monde regarda l'intéressé, il était perdu, il ne semblait vraiment pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Ce dernier vit que tout les autres le regardait, il dut rapidement répondre à la question qu'ils se posaient tous.

Docteur : Je n'ai rien à voir là dedans, je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut dire, mais je n'ai jamais voyagé avec un bébé.

Jack : Cet homme dit pourtant que vous avez emmené Haley.

Docteur : Ce n'était pas moi.

Jack ne savait pas quoi penser, il savait que le docteur ne mentirais pas, surtout pas sur un sujet aussi sensible. Ils remit la vidéo en marche pour voir si ils en apprenaient un peu plus.

_« Ils sont apparus, comme ça, alors que je retournais chez moi, le Docteur et ses amis, ils étaient quatre. Ils sont sortis de nulle part, et ils m'ont dit, on peut vous aider, avec le bébé. J'ai su que je pouvais leur faire confiance, ils m'ont dit tout ce que j'avais fais. Ils ne m'ont rien dit de ce qui allait se passer, je ne voulais pas savoir. J'enregistre cette vidéo et je vais l'implanter dans le bébé, je pourrais ainsi transmettre ce que j'ai fais à ceux qui trouveront l'enfant. Peut-être que ce sera ces gens là qui la trouveront. En tout cas, je fais ce qui a de mieux, pour tous. »_

Rose : Il a dit que ceux qui ont emmené Haley étaient quatre. Et si on ne compte pas Haley et je suppose aussi qu'on a emmené un seul Jack, nous sommes quatre.

Docteur : Tu crois qu'il parlait vraiment de nous ?

Rose : Ce serait logique.

Jack : Oui, comme un effet domino, si on ne va pas dans le futur pour chercher Haley et si on ne dit à ce type de faire ce message et de le mettre en elle, rien de ce qui s'est passé depuis que je suis revenu ne se passera.

Capitaine : Donc si j'ai bien tout suivi, il faut qu'on aille chercher Haley dans le futur, qu'on l'emmène ensuite dans le passé et que pour finir on revienne à cette époque.

Docteur : Exact !

Capitaine : Un jeu d'enfant, avec le Tardis.

Ianto : Oui, au moins on sait maintenant que c'est un fils que Gwen aura.

Ils sourirent, puis le Docteur enregistra les données inscrite à la fin de la vidéo, autrement dit 15 janvier 2058.

Et c'est à eux cinq qu'ils allèrent chercher Haley.

**Voilà vous savez qui elle est j'espère ne pas avoir trop embrouillé vos esprits avec mon idée ^^**

**Merci a Shuury' de m'avoir donné son avis pour cette partie, j'ai eu du mal alors merci beaucoup ^^**

**Au fait sur la coup j'ai pas pensé au nom de famille quand j'ai appelé le gamin Will. Je sais que Will Williams ça le fait pas trop mais bon enfin bref désolée ^^**

**La suite très vite promis**


	25. Day 4 : Voyage dansle temps

**Chapitre 25 : Day 4**

**Voyages dans le temps.**

Le Tardis se matérialisa quelques secondes plus tard, ils hésitèrent un moment avant de savoir s'ils devaient sortir où non, ils ne savaient pas ce qui les attendait.

Jack : A quoi doit-on s'attendre Docteur, de l'autre côté ?

Docteur : J'en ai pas la moindre idée. Tout ce qu'on fait en ce moment dans le passé ne s'est jamais produit.

Jack : C'est-à-dire ?

Docteur : Ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois n'aurait jamais du se produire, donc c'est un futur que je n'ai jamais pu explorer. Avec l'arrivée de Haley tout à changé. Donc si on arrange les choses ce sera un futur tel que je l'ai connu.

Rose : Une sorte de futur alternatif ?

Docteur en lui souriant : Exactement ça.

Capitaine : On devrait y aller.

Ils sortirent, Haley resta dans Tardis, c'est un commun accord, ils ne savaient pas comment expliqué à cet homme, Will, que c'était la fillette qu'il allait leur confier. Jack resta avec elle, un seul Harkness suffirait largement.

Haley : Donc c'est vous qui m'avez emmené là bas, chez nous ?

Jack : A ce qui semble oui, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi on ne t'a pas mis plus en sécurité.

Haley : Moi je le sais !

Jack très étonné : Et est-ce que tu pourrais éclairer ma lumière ?

Haley : Je pense juste que même si vous m'aviez placé directement dans une famille d'accueil ça se serait passé de la même manière, je ne suis pas comme les autres enfants, les gens ont peur de moi, et ils font des choses méchantes aux gens qui leur font peur.

Jack la regardait vraiment étrangement, elle semblait sincère dans ce qu'elle disait et elle ne semblait pas leur en vouloir de l'avoir laissé seule dans cette maison abandonné.

Haley : Tu sais, je pense que ça devait être comme ça. Pas autrement.

Jack : Tu n'aurais pas du vivre tout ça Haley, personne ne le devrait.

Haley : Tu penses que je pourrais avoir une vie plus normale quand tout sera terminée ?

Jack réfléchit un instant, il ne pouvait pas lui faire des promesses tant que son autre lui n'était pas revenu. Il ne voulait pas lui donner de faux espoirs. Mais elle semblait vraiment effrayer de devoir retourner chez sa mère d'accueil.

Haley : Elle me fait peur, madame Martin, elle ne me laisse jamais tranquille, parfois elle réveille en pleine nuit juste pour me demander de faire des choses avec ma tête. Je ne crois pas que je mérite ça. Et toi ?

Jack : Non tu as raison.

Il inspira un grand coup et se décidé à lui dire ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Il en parlerait avec son autre lui plus tard.

Jack : Ecoutes Haley, je te promets une chose, quand on aura fini tout ça, quand les 456 auront été détruit. Je ferais en sorte de te trouver une bonne famille. Des gens, qui ne te feront jamais de mal.

Haley avec un petit sourire : D'accord.

_Pendant ce temps à l'extérieur._

La première chose à laquelle tout le monde pensa c'est que ce monde ne pouvait pas être le leur, il était tellement différent. Il était chaotique.

Rose : Je comprends pourquoi Will a voulu changer le passé. Ce futur est loin d'être idéal.

Docteur : Il faut trouver Will et emmené Haley. Ensuite on reprendra là où on c'est arrêté. Autrement dit se débarrasser des 456.

Une voix derrière eux se fit entendre.

… : Qui êtes vous ? Vous connaissez les 456 ?

Ils se retournèrent, ils virent un homme, l'homme de la vidéo. Will.

Capitaine : Euh … Comment vous expliquer sans en dire de trop ?

Ianto : Le plus simple serait de dire la vérité sans trop en dire non plus.

Will : Me dire quoi ?

Docteur : On vient vous aider… Vous savez avec Ha… Le bébé.

Will : Comment vous…

Docteur : Comment on le sais, c'est une bonne question ça comment on le sait ? Pour faire simple on vient du passé, pour être plus précis du moment juste avant que les 456 viennent chercher les enfants. On est venu faire ce que vous avez prévu. Emmener la petite.

Will : Comment vous savez ce que j'ai prévu, je n'ai rien décidé encore, je ne sais même pas comment l'envoyer là bas.

Capitaine : On est là pour ça, pour vous dire quoi faire. Nous on sait quoi faire, il vous faut juste m'écouter.

Will : Vous êtes qui au juste ?

Docteur : Moi je suis le Docteur, quant-aux autres il vaut mieux que vous ignoriez qui ils sont. C'est mieux ainsi, ça vous évitera de poser trop de questions. Mais normalement vous devriez savoir qui je suis. Où tout du moins…

Will : Je sais qui vous êtes, ma mère me parlait de vous. Elle m'a dit aussi que vous n'êtes pas venu ce jour là !

Docteur : Oui je sais, léger contre temps.

Il avait dit ça avec un ton légèrement ironique ce qui montra aux autres qu'il n'en voulait vraiment pas à Rose de ce qu'elle avait fait. Will semblait en colère mais il ne le montra pas vraiment aux inconnus qui lui faisait face. Il allait parler mais le Docteur le prit de vitesse.

Docteur : Ecoutez, on est venu pour emmener la petite dans le passé pour que finalement on puisse faire ce qu'il faut pour se débarrasser de ces aliens. Alors je sais que ce sera difficile de nous faire confiance, mais vous devez nous écouter.

Il lui raconta le peu de chose possible, il lui dit que la petite ferait des choses qui les pousseraient à la trouver et par la suite qui pourrait les aider à sauver les enfants. Mais Will ne se laissait pas faire, il ne voulait rien entendre. Capitaine se décida alors, il n'avait pas le choix.

Capitaine : Bon je crois qu'il est temps que je me présente. Capitaine Jack Harkness. Je suis venu ici pour les raisons que vous connaissez aussi bien que moi. Alors soit vous nous confier le bébé, soit on repart et tout se reproduit exactement comme avant, car tout ce qu'on aura fait grâce à elle ne se sera jamais produit.

Will regardait le Capitaine étrangement, il se demandait si c'était réel. Le militaire répondit avant même la première que la première question ne soit posée.

Capitaine : Je dis la vérité et si vous ne me croyez pas. Comparez mon ADN à celui du bébé.

Will ne fit rien de cela, il leur sourit et accepta de leur donner le bébé, quand il avait vu le Capitaine son visage lui avait semblé très familier. Et il se souvenait maintenant que sa mère lui avait montré des photos.

Docteur : Avant de nous la confier vous devez enregistrer un message et le greffer au bébé. Sans cela nous ne sauront jamais quoi faire et nous ne viendront jamais ici.

Will les quitta un assez long moment. Quand il revint il avait Haley dans les bras. Il la donna au Capitaine.

Will : Elle est capable de faire des choses que vous n'imaginez même pas, elle est vraiment très différente. Je ne peux pas vous en dire trop, il faut que vous les appreniez par vous-même. Mais elle n'est vraiment pas comme les autres. J'ai fais des tas de tests sur elle et elle n'a rien de commun.

Capitaine : Ça on le sait croyez moi. Elle nous a déjà montré pas mal de choses dont elle est capable.

Will : Oh non, a mon avis vous ne savez rien. Mais peut-être que vous le découvrirez vite.

**Voilà, vous aussi vous le découvrirez vite ^^ j'ai déjà mon idée là-dessus XD**

**À très vite ^^**

**Review please ^^**


	26. Day 4 : Derniers moments

**Chapitre 26 : Day 4**

**Derniers moments.**

Capitaine tenait encore Haley dans les bras. Will leur avait dit qu'elle serait très différente de ce qu'ils pouvaient imaginer. Il ne savait pas comment ça pouvait être possible surtout qu'ils avaient déjà vu de quoi elle était capable. Mais ils avaient décidés de ne pas lui en parler, elle n'était peut-être pas au courant du fait qu'elle soit capable de plus.

Ils entrèrent dans le Tardis, le Docteur prévint Haley qu'elle ne devait pas toucher le bébé. La fillette sourit et lui dit qu'elle savait déjà. Jack l'avait mis au courant. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de créer un problème encore plus grand que celui auquel ils étaient confrontés.

Quelques minutes après le Docteur réenclencha le Tardis. Ils devaient aller dans le passé, huit ans avant que les 456 n'arrivent. Ils savaient ce que Haley avait enduré mais ils savaient aussi grâce à elle, que c'était comme ça que ça devait se passer et pas autrement.

Ils quittèrent le vaisseau, ils étaient devant une maison abandonné dans un quartier assez pauvre. Capitaine et Jack entrèrent dans la maison. Jack prit un tiroir d'une vieille commode qui se trouvait là et Capitaine l'y déposa le plus délicatement possible.

Jack : Je lui ai fais une promesse… A Haley.

Capitaine reporta son attention sur le nourrisson.

Capitaine : Quelle promesse ?

Jack : Je lui ai promis que quand tout sera terminé, je ferais en sorte qu'elle ai une vie meilleur. Je lui ai dis que je lui trouverais une famille, des parents dignes de ce nom.

Capitaine sourit. Il savait ce que son autre lui avait en tête. C'était normal après tout.

Capitaine : Tu sais, j'y ai pensé moi aussi. Mais…

Jack : Je sais. C'est pour ça que je ne lui ai rien dit. Je ne veux pas lui faire de faux espoirs.

Pendant ce temps Ianto appelait la police d'une cabine téléphonique, il devait les prévenir de la présence de Haley. Juste après ça il retourna dans le Tardis, il put voir Haley qui discutait avec le Docteur, il était légèrement excédé de vouloir expliquer des choses à cette petite fille qui comprenait tout très rapidement. Mais il n'était pas en colère, seulement il ne comprenait pas comment elle faisait pour savoir tout ça. Ensuite il vit Rose qui revenait avec les deux Jack. Ils devaient partir, ils n'avaient pas encore terminé leur mission. Et puis même si elle avait vécu de mauvaises expérience en famille d'accueil, elle était là, avec eux et elle allait bien. Elle riait avec le Docteur. Elle voulait les aider.

Ianto pensait juste qu'après toute cette histoire il lui faudrait une famille digne de ce nom.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils sortirent tous du Tardis. Ils ne leur restait qu'une nuit avant que tout se termine où que tout ne recommence à zéro.

Ils espéraient que tout recommence. Ils vivraient heureux en tout cas c'est-ce qu'ils voulaient. Mais ils devaient d'abord se débarrasser des 456. Ils s'accordèrent quelques heures de liberté. Ensuite ils retourneraient dans le Tardis, ils passeraient leur dernière nuit, le lendemain arriverait très vite. Beaucoup trop vite.

Jack resta dans le Tardis avec Haley, la petite était fatiguée et Jack ne voulait pas s'imposer aux autres, il savait que le Docteur voudrait rester avec Rose pendant que son autre lui désirerait passer du temps avec Ianto. Mais ça lui était égal. Il aimait bien la présence de Haley. Et puis ses amis avaient le droit d'être un peu ensemble sans penser au lendemain. Sa présence ne leur ferait que leur rappeler qu'ils avaient quelque chose d'important à faire.

Le Docteur et Rose décidèrent de se promener dans la ville. Ils n'avaient pas pris le temps d'être juste tout les deux depuis leurs retrouvailles. Ils étaient bien tout les deux, et même si leurs retrouvailles avaient provoqués une catastrophe, ni l'un ni l'autre ne regrettait. Ils étaient heureux et cette soirée fut très agréable pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

Rose appela Mickey, il devait au moins savoir qu'elle était revenu. Elle lui raconta tout ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle lui dit qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle était heureuse. Elle n'avait rien à regretter. Elle avait l'homme qu'elle aimait et c'est tout ce qui comptait pour elle. Le Docteur écoutait la conversation, il se promit à lui-même de l'emmener voir son ami dès que tout sera terminé. Rose raccrocha et sourit au Docteur.

Ils étaient bien tout les deux, ils ne laissaient pas leurs soucis prendre le pas sur eux. Ce soir c'était leur soirée.

De leur côté Ianto et le Capitaine passèrent la soirée rien que tout les deux. Ils avaient besoin de discuter. Capitaine devait parler à Ianto, ils passèrent plusieurs heures à peser le pour et le contre. Leur mariage était toujours d'actualité. Mais ils avaient une autre chose en tête, une chose encore plus importante pour eux.

Ianto : Tu es sur que c'est-ce que tu veux ?

Capitaine : Moi j'y pense depuis un moment déjà. C'est plutôt à toi de te poser cette question.

Ianto : Ce ne sera pas facile tout les jours…

Capitaine : Notre vie est loin d'être simple Ianto. Ca ne changera pas de beaucoup.

Ianto : Tu serais prêt à vivre ça ?

Capitaine : Je suis prêt, et toi ?

Ianto : Je n'y ai jamais pensé avant ces derniers jours, mais je crois que je le suis. Mais tu sais…

Capitaine : Oui ne t'inquiètes pas, on garde ça pour nous, en tout cas pour le moment.

C'est sur ces mots qu'ils rentrèrent main dans la main dans le Tardis, ils se rendirent dans une des chambre, et après un câlin ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Jack commençait à s'endormir, mais quelque chose l'empêcha de le faire pour de bon. Haley, qui se trouvait à côté de lui, se mit à crier _« noooon pas ça. Je veux pas, Non !!! » _. Jack se leva rapidement et tenta de la réveiller. Il dut s'y reprendre à deux fois avant que la petite n'ouvre ses yeux.

Jack : Ca va aller Haley. C'est juste un cauchemar. C'est fini.

Haley : C'est pas un cauchemar Jack, c'est un souvenir, un très mauvais souvenir.

Jack la regarda, elle semblait terrifiée. Ses yeux était de nouveaux vide comme au tout début de leurs rencontre, depuis le matin même, elle riait et elle semblait aller bien. Il y avait une petite lueur dans ses yeux, mais là, elle était invisible. Haley se renfermait. Elle avait peur. Jack la prit dans ses bras et tenta de la consoler. Il lui demanda si elle voulait lui raconter ce mauvais rêve, il sentit des larmes couler sur ses bras, elle pleurait. Mais elle ne disait rien, elle semblait trop terrifiée pour ça. Au bout de plusieurs minutes elle se décida à parler.

Haley : Quand tout sera fini, quand tu devras me renvoyer dans une famille. Si tu trouve personne d'autre qu'une famille chez qui je suis déjà allé, c'est madame Martin qu'il faut choisir.

Jack : Je croyais que tu ne l'aimais pas !

Haley : Je ne l'aime pas du tout. Mais elle vaut mieux que ceux chez qui je suis déjà allé. Tu me promets Jack ?

Jack resta un moment sans rien dire, il se demandait chez qui elle avait pu aller qui lui fasse des choses pires que ce que madame Martin lui faisait faire. Il ne voulait pas vraiment y penser, il avait trop peur des réponses. Il lui caressa les cheveux pendant un moment, puis quand il s'arrêta il se rendit compte qu'elle s'était endormie. Il la rallongea sur le lit et la couvrit avec la couverture.

Jack : Je ne peux pas te promettre ça Haley. Tu iras dans un endroit mieux que tout ceux dans lesquels tu es déjà allé. Et ça je te le promets.

**Voilà, et vous savez quoi ? J'ai fini le jour 4 oui je sais il a vraiment été long, beaucoup plus long que ce que je croyais.**

**Le jour 5 sera plus court ( normalement ^^), je vous préviendrais dans le cas contraire.**

**Review please, bouton vert vous appelle XD !!!**


	27. Day 5 : Premières lueurs du jour

**Chapitre 27 : Day 5**

**Premières lueurs du jour.**

Le Docteur se réveilla avant Rose, celle-ci n'avait pas beaucoup dormi la nuit précédente, il pouvait bien la laisser dormir encore une heure où deux. Il n'était que six heures du matin. Il quitta la chambre sans faire de bruit. En marchant il réfléchit à ces derniers jours, et à ce qu'il avait compris, ils avaient eu raison de revenir, il avait bien fait d'écouter la jeune femme. Au début il avait hésité à revenir dans le passé pour changer les choses, mais il ne regrettait pas. Rose n'avait pas eu à beaucoup insister mais le peu qu'elle avait du faire lui semblait trop il aurait du accepter dès le début. Mais il n'aimait pas enfreindre les règles et celle-ci, celle qu'ils enfreignaient en était une énorme. Mais peu lui importait, et puis tout allait bien et tout continuerait d'aller, il le fallait.

Il arriva à son lieu de destination et vit Jack dans la salle de commande, il avait l'air contrarié, il s'approcha de lui, Jack leva les yeux vers lui et les rabaissa aussitôt. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'aller bien. Il semblait vraiment mal, il doutait, il avait peur. Il avait besoin de parler, mais Jack ne disait rien. Le Docteur lança alors la conversation.

Docteur : Ca ne va pas ?

Jack : Pas vraiment non.

Docteur : Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

Jack : C'est le grand jour. Et j'ai toujours aussi peur. Je ne veux pas le perdre à nouveau.

Docteur : Je croyais que vous vouliez vous servir de Haley.

Jack : Je ne sais pas, il y a peut-être une chance pour qu'elle ne subisse pas le même sort que Steven, mais je ne suis pas certain, et elle…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend. Il ne savait pas comment réagir, Haley n'était qu'une petite fille. Elle ne méritait pas de subir ce sort, mais Steven non plus. Au début il voulait se servir d'elle pour sauver son petit fils mais maintenant il ne savait plus quoi faire.

Docteur : Vous ne la voyez plus comme avant. Mais elle a dit qu'elle voulait le faire, seulement si ça ne marche pas elle risque de mourir.

Jack : Je crois qu'elle peut s'en sortir. Si elle a été crée à partir de moi elle doit avoir une partie de mon immortalité.

Docteur : C'est possible, mais ce n'est pas sur Jack. Vous le savez très bien.

Jack : Si ça marche, ni elle ni Steven ne mourra.

Docteur : Haley n'est pas comme les autres, Will nous l'a dit, il y a de grandes chances pour qu'elle survive. Mais ce n'est pas non plus certains.

Jack : Vous comprenez ce que j'endure alors, comment choisir entre une enfant que, hier encore, je pensais être ma fille, et mon petit fils ?

Le Docteur ne répondit pas, il ne savait pas quoi répondre.

Haley avait tout entendu, elle s'était réveillée peu de temps après Jack, elle commençait à être inquiète de ne pas le voir. Elle s'était levée et avait cherché Jack, elle avait entendu la conversation entre les deux hommes. Elle savait qu'ils étaient inquiets de ce qui allait suivre. C'était normal, elle aussi s'inquiétait, mais pas pour ce qui se passerait aujourd'hui, elle savait ce qui allait arriver, elle ne voulait pas le dire aux autres car elle ne savait pas leur réaction, elle ne voulait pas leur faire peur. Mais elle avait vraiment peur de ce qui arriverait par la suite. Elle ne voulait pas leur causer des ennuis. Ils devaient la laisser faire.

Rose émergea doucement de son sommeil. Elle ne sentit pas la présence du Docteur, ça ne l'inquiétait pas, il se réveillait presque toujours avant elle. Elle pensa au fait que cette journée serait la dernière avant que tout ne redevienne comme avant, elle ne pensait même pas qu'ils pouvaient échoués, ils allaient réussir. Ensuite ils oublieraient toute cette histoire. Elle se leva, alla prendre une douche rapide et sortit de la chambre.

De leur côté Ianto et le Capitaine venait de se réveiller. Eux aussi s'inquiétait de ce qui allait se passer aujourd'hui. Il était encore tôt mais ils devaient se lever, ils devaient parler aux autres. Décider de ce qu'ils allaient faire, de comment ils allaient s'y prendre avec le ministère. Ce ne serait pas évident. Ces derniers voulaient Haley, mais personne ne les laisserait l'emmener.

Ianto : Je viens avec toi Jack, aujourd'hui ne compte pas sur moi pour rester en retrait.

Jack sourit à la phrase de son fiancé, c'est vrai qu'avec la discussion qu'ils avaient eu la veille, il aurait du mal à le convaincre de rester dans le Tardis. Il s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

Jack : D'accord, mais tu es prudent.

Ianto entoura son Jack de ses bras. Il sourit quand il l'entendit prononcer à son oreille « je suis sur que tout ira bien, ne t'inquiètes pas ».

Ils rejoignirent Jack et le Docteur, ils discutaient encore, ils continuaient de chercher une solution, Haley ne les avaient pas encore rejoints, elle aussi devait réfléchir.

Ils furent rejoints par Rose quelques minutes plus tard. Ils devaient discuter, le moment était venu. Il leur fallait un plan, une solution pour que le gouvernement les laisse faire ce qu'il fallait.

Jack : Déjà il faut trouver comment entrer.

Docteur : On se servira du Tardis, si on le cache bien, il n'y aura pas de soucis. Sauf si vous voyez une autre solution.

Capitaine : Malheureusement non, je n'en vois aucune. Ensuite il va falloir trouver une solution pour que le gouvernement ne prenne pas Haley.

Haley était dans la chambre où elle dormait avec Jack, elle n'aimait pas être seule. Et puis il aimait bien être avec elle. Mais elle n'aimait pas ce qui allait suivre, en tout cas pas ce qui serait juste avant que tout soit terminé, ils auraient peur pour elle, c'était normal même si ça lui faisait bizarre que tant de gens s'inquiète pour elle, ça ne lui était jamais arrivée.

Elle se sentait bien avec eux et d'ici quelques heures elle les aiderait à arranger les choses. Elle empêcherait Steven de Mourir. D'ici quelques heures tout sera terminé, ce qu'Haley ne leur avait dit c'est qu'au moment où tout sera fini, sa vie aussi s'arrêtera.

**Je suis sadique je le sais très bien, mais il faut bien du suspens quand même non ?**

**Et puis la fin est pour bientôt alors je ne veux surtout pas que vous décrochiez. ^^**

**Juste un petit détail pour vous faire patienter… On va encore avoir besoin de Steven ^^**

**Review please ^^.**


	28. Day 5 : Le Grand Moment 1

**Chapitre 28 : Day 5**

**Le grand moment 1**

Les 456 venaient chercher les enfant à 14h, ils devaient les éliminer avant que les militaires ne viennent prendre les enfants à l'école et dans les familles. Il fallait éviter les révoltes qu'il y avait eu la dernière fois, éviter ce que Jack avait raconté.

Jack avait une solution pour que le gouvernement ne prenne pas Haley, Capitaine ne serait pas d'accord au début mais quand il lui dirait toute son idée, son autre lui comprendrait et le ferait ce qu'il avait décidé. C'était une bonne solution mais il fallait convaincre Capitaine de le faire.

Ils devaient se dépêcher de trouver une solution, ils ignoraient le plan de Jack. Ils étaient tous inquiets de la suite. Ils étaient silencieux. Ils ne savaient pas quoi faire. Jack se décida à parler, mais il devait tout d'abord parler à son autre lui. Il ne pouvait pas le faire sans lui en avoir parler d'abord.

Jack appela son double, tout le monde le regarda étrangement. Il leur sourit pour leur montrer qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre.

Ils allèrent dans une petite pièce légèrement à l'écart des autres.

Capitaine : Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ?

Jack : J'ai une idée, pour empêcher le gouvernement de prendre Haley.

Capitaine : Quel moyen ?

Jack : Ca ne va pas te plaire.

Capitaine : Dis moi de quoi il s'agit.

Jack : On entre dans les locaux avec le Tardis comme prévu. Ensuite on leur dite ce qu'il faut faire pour empêcher les 456 d'emmener les enfants.

Capitaine : Jusque là je te suis, mais ils vont vouloir prendre Haley pour l'étudier et non pas pour…

Jack : Je sais. Justement c'est là que mon plan entre en scène.

Capitaine commençait vraiment à se demander ce qu'il se passait. Il se demandait ce que pouvait bien être son plan.

Jack : On va se servir de Steven, mais avant que tu ne dise…

Capitaine : Quoi ?? Mais tu es dingue où quoi ? Tu as remonté le temps pour le sauver et tu veux à nouveau te servir de lui ? Hors de question.

Jack : Ce que j'allais dire c'est que Steven servira uniquement de diversion. On laisse Haley dans le Tardis quelques minutes, on leur dit ce qu'il faut faire. Comme ils croiront que seul Steven est là ils iront le chercher et pendant ce temps on prépare Haley.

Son nom, Jack le prononça très bas, il ne voulait qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, mais elle avait peut-être une chance de s'en sortir vivante. Steven lui n'en aurait aucune. Haley était la seule solution.

Capitaine : Tu crois que ça peut marcher ?

Jack : On aura pas beaucoup de temps mais je crois oui.

Capitaine : Je ne parle pas de ton plan, je parle de Haley. Tu penses vraiment qu'elle peut s'en sortir ?

Jack : Je l'espère en tout cas.

Ils ne dirent rien de plus. Ils rejoignirent les autres, expliquèrent le plan de Jack, tous semblèrent d'accord avec ce point. Il fallait juste prévenir Alice. Elle ne comprendrait pas au début mais il devrait la convaincre. Et puis Steven ne risquerait rien, ils fermeraient toutes les portes pour empêcher quiconque d'entrer.

Ils continuèrent de parler pendant un bon moment, ils devaient choisir quand tout commencerait. Quand ils iraient là bas, ils avaient le temps pour le moment. Au bout d'une demi heure Capitaine reçu un coup de téléphone, il ne savait qui s'était, il demanda à Jack si il connaissait la personne à l'autre bout du fil. Ce dernier écouta un instant, il aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille, c'était celle de la femme qui l'avait fait explosé la dernière fois. Il le dit au Capitaine.

Quand il eut raccroché, il leur expliqua que cette femme lui demandait de l'aide.

Capitaine : Je crois qu'on doit y aller.

Jack : Laisses moi deviner, Alice lui a dit que tu pouvais les aider ?

Capitaine : Exact. On devrait vraiment y aller.

Docteur : Ok, on y va.

Le docteur enclencha le Tardis, Jack lui avait dit où il fallait aller. Mais même si tout le monde était prêt à partir, ils étaient tout de même inquiets. Une minute plus tard ils étaient arrivés. C'étaient enfin le grand moment. Ils étaient enfin arrivés au dénouement.

Ils avaient convenus que Rose resteraient avec Haley dans le Tardis pendant dix minutes après le départ des autres. Jack avait tenu à les accompagner. Si on posait des question ils leur ferait prendre du Retcon en dernier recourt.

Docteur : Dix minutes Rose, pas plus.

Rose : Ne t'inquiètes pas. On sera là.

Docteur : D'accord, soyez prudente toute les deux.

Ils sortirent donc du Tardis. Chacun avec ses peurs au creux de l'estomac et au fond du cœur. Jack partit voir sa fille et son petit fils, il devait les prévenir de ce qu'ils allaient faire, pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas. Il devait bien lui faire comprendre que c'était la seule solution.

Capitaine était avec le Docteur et Ianto. Ils devaient voir le gouvernement. Ils se rendirent là où Jack leur avait dit qu'ils étaient. Les militaires s'apprêtaient à arrêter le Capitaine mais ils savaient quoi faire pour les en empêcher.

Capitaine : Je vous préviens si vous nous arrêtez, vous ne pourrez pas empêcher les 456 de venir chercher les enfants.

Ils ne dirent plus rien. Les militaires laissèrent le capitaine Harkness faire ce qu'il avait à faire. Ils leur expliquèrent ce qui pouvait leur permettre de sauver les enfants.

Pendant ce temps Jack venait de trouver Alice, Steven jouait au football avec des militaires. Quand le petit garçon le vit il courra vers lui, et Jack le prit dans ses bras, il était heureux de pouvoir le tenir dans ses bras. Il lui dit de retourner s'amuser car il devait discuter avec sa mère.

Il lui expliqua ce qu'ils devaient faire, que c'était le seul moyen, Alice prit peur mais Jack la rassura en lui disant qu'ils avaient un plan, Steven ne risquerait rien du tout. Elle devait juste ne pas s'inquiéter quand les militaires viendraient le chercher, son fils n'arrivera pas à destination. Il lui parla de Haley, il lui dit qu'elle était leur espoir.

Alice comprit, elle lui dit que si il était sur et certain que Steven ne risquait rien, elle était d'accord. Jack la rassura, il ne risquait rien.

Quand il eut fini de lui dire ça, des militaires débarquèrent pour emmener Steven.

**Désolé de couper comme ça mais ça aurait fait trop long sinon. La suite je la met très très vite juré.**

**Enfin seulement si on appuie sur le bouton vert XD**


	29. Day 5 : Le Grand Moment 2

**Chapitre 29 : Day 5**

**Le grand moment 2**

Alice s'inquiétait quand même, mais Jack lui dit qu'il n'y avait vraiment rien à craindre. Il dit aussi à Steven de bien suivre les militaire et que tout ira bien. ceux-ci ne comprenait pas, ils venaient tout juste de voir le Capitaine Jack Harkness avec les deux autres hommes. Ils ne firent aucune remarque préférant écouter ce que leurs patrons leur avaient dit. Steven les suivit, Jack et Alice sur les talons.

Ils arrivèrent à leur lieu de destination, enfin presque, les militaires tentaient d'ouvrir la porte en vain. Ils regardèrent tous, Jack et Alice y comprit, par la vitre, ils purent voir l'autre Jack avec deux hommes, une femme et un enfant.

_Quelques minutes avant, du côté du Capitaine_

Capitaine tentait de leur expliquer leur solution, bien qu'étonner que Jack Harkness propose son petit fils, personne n'y prêta plus attention. Ils envoyèrent les militaires chercher le petit garçon.

Le Docteur attendit qu'ils aient franchit la porte et de voir Rose amener Haley avant d'utiliser son tournevis sonique afin de fermer les portes et de les verrouiller. Certaines personnes se rebellèrent mais ils ne purent rien faire.

Capitaine était sur l'ordinateur et tentait de trouver la bonne fréquence des ondes des 456.

Capitaine s'était approché d'Haley, celle-ci n'était pas inquiète, enfin pas comme les autres. Tous la regardait du coin de l'œil, il savait ce qui allait se passer mais ne savaient pas comment ça allait se terminer.

Capitaine : Tu es sure que tu veux le faire ?

Haley : On a pas le choix et tu le sais.

Ils ne dirent plus rien. Haley s'installa où elle devait. Elle savait quoi faire. Elle avait peur, mais pas peur de mourir, juste peur de ne pas réussir.

_Du côté de Jack et Alice._

Alice : Je peux savoir pourquoi il y a un autre toi ?

Jack : C'est une longue histoire Alice. Mais, si notre plan marche tout sera terminé.

Alice : C'est qui cette petite fille ?

Jack : Haley. Elle va risquer sa vie pour détruire les aliens. Aucun d'entre nous n'en a envie. Mais on a pas le choix.

Alice : Comment ça ?

Jack : C'est simple, il faut qu'on utilise leurs ondes contre eux. Tu sais ce dont-ils se sont servis pour faire communiquer les enfants. Mais pour cela il faut un enfant. Et le seul à part Haley présent ici c'est Steven.

Alice : D'accord, mais pourquoi elle ?

Jack : Parce que la puissance dont on va avoir besoin est énorme et l'enfant mourra. Mais Haley est différente, il y a peut-être une petite chance pour qu'elle ne meurt pas.

Alice : C'est dangereux ?

Jack : Pour elle seulement, il est possible qu'une fois en contact avec eux, Steven et les autres enfants soit de nouveau en lien avec les aliens. Mais ça ne sera pas dangereux.

Alice : D'accord.

Ils regardèrent en direction des autres. La petite était au centre de la pièce. Ils ne pouvaient pas voir ce qui se passait de là où ils étaient. Ils voyaient juste le regard de tous, ils étaient vraiment inquiet, ils avaient vraiment peur. Alice pouvait voir qu'il en était de même pour Jack.

Au bout d'un moment Steven se mit à pousser un cri de même que tout les enfants du monde. Le même cri qu'ils avaient poussé quatre jours auparavant.

_Du côté de Haley_

Elle était prête, elle fit un petit signa au Capitaine qui enclencha les ondes. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

_« Il faut que ça marche, je ne dois pas avoir peur. Je dois me concentrer sur les 456. Ils sont là, tous autant qu'ils sont, ils ne sont pas loin. Je les entends. Je crois que eux aussi m'entendent et perçoivent. Mais ils ne peuvent rien faire, les ondes ne sont pas les bonnes, elles vont les tuer. Je dois entrer dans la tête de tout les enfants du monde, ça ne va pas être facile. Je dois me concentrer. Je commence à sentir les ondes, c'est désagréable comme à chaque fois qu'ils ont contrôlé les enfants. J'entends les voix je ne comprends rien alors je dois vraiment faire abstraction. »_

Ils entendirent Steven crier mais Haley ne disait rien comme la dernière fois. Elle avait juste les yeux fermé et semblait vraiment concentrée.

« _Je me sens bizarre, encore plus que d'habitude, je pense que c'est-ce que j'avais prévu qui va se passer, je n'ai pas le choix, mais je pense que c'est mieux ainsi. Les 456 sont en train de souffrir, ça me fait mal à moi aussi. J'ai l'impression de bruler de l'intérieur. Ca fait tellement mal mais je dois continuer. Certains des 456 sont déjà mort, les plus proches de moi en tout cas, je dois me concentrer pour me débarrasser des plus éloignés. C'est difficile mais je sens que je vais y arriver. C'est horrible je me sens de plus en plus mal. Je sens comme quelque chose qui me tire en arrière. Il faut que je résiste encore un peu. »_

Haley faiblissait, ils pouvait tous le voir. Au début chacun avait cru à une illusion d'optique mais maintenant ce n'était plus le cas. Haley disparaissait et réapparaissait à vu d'œil.

Rose : Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

Docteur : J'en ai pas la moindre idée.

_Alice et Jack_

Alice et Jack observait Steven, il allait bien. Jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe et que Jack le rattrape.

Alice : Steven !

Jack remarqua qu'il allait bien, il était juste inconscient ou endormi.

Jack : Ne t'inquiète pas, il va bien. Il dort. Je crois que ça veut dire que tout est terminé.

Jack se leva en portant son petit fils. Il regarda en direction de ses amis et ceux ce ci regardait l'endroit où se trouvait la petite fille.

_Du côté de Haley_

La fillette était de plus en plus mal. Et au bout d'une minute ou deux la fillette disparut sous leurs yeux. Ils regardaient sans rien pouvoir faire, sans pouvoir bouger.

Des militaires venaient de recevoir un appel disant que les 456 venaient de mourir. Elle avait réussi. Elle les avait détruits.

Ils s'approchèrent ensuite de l'endroit où la fillette avait disparut. Le Docteur entendit Jack lui demandait d'ouvrir les portes. Ce qu'il fit. Jack les rejoignit en tenant toujours Steven dans les bras, il rassura le Capitaine en lui disant qu'il était juste endormi.

Ils regardaient et ce qu'ils virent les déboussola.

**Vous me détestez ?? **

**Je le sais mais je veux vous laisser le suspens xd**

**À très vite pour les deux derniers chapitres je pense ^^**


	30. Day 5 : Nouvelle vie

**Chapitre 30 : Day 5**

**Nouvelle vie.**

Ils ne comprenaient pas ce qui venait de se passer. Personne ne comprenait. La petite fille avait disparut. Ils étaient tous autour et ce qu'ils voyait les déboussolait vraiment beaucoup.

Ianto : Je suppose que personne n'a d'explication à ce qui vient de se passer.

Docteur : J'aimerais en avoir, mais là je dois dire que je sèche.

Ianto : Je m'en doutais.

Ils regardaient tous ce qu'il y avait à leurs pieds et à la place de la petite fille de huit ans qui les avait sauver se trouvait un bébé de un an tout au plus. Une fille. Elle dormait à poings fermés. Ses cheveux était bruns et avaient quelques boucles.

Capitaine : Vous croyez que c'est Haley ?

Docteur : Possible. Mais il faudrait vérifier par un test ADN. Si les résultat sont les même que ceux qu'on a déjà fait ça prouvera que c'est bien elle.

Capitaine retira son manteau et couvrit le bébé puis il la prit dans les bras. Elle se réveilla un instant et il put voir ses yeux. Ils étaient bleus, mais pas triste comme ceux de Haley. Ils étaient innocent. Elle se rendormit rapidement, elle avait l'air vraiment fatigué.

Ianto : On devrait la conduire à l'hôpital. Juste pour être sur qu'elle va bien.

Capitaine : Ok. On y va.

Ils montèrent tous dans le Tardis, Alice ne dit rien, elle n'était plus étonné de ce qui se passait autour de son père. Ils quittèrent rapidement les lieux. Ils n'atterrirent pas très loin de Torchwood. Ils sortirent tous. Ils avaient pleins de choses à faire.

Ianto partit avec le Capitaine et le Docteur, Rose resta avec Jack. Juste après le départ des autres Steven se réveilla. Jack le posa sur le sol.

Steven : Maman, qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?

Jack : Dis moi Steven, tu te rappelles de quoi exactement ?

Steven : D'aller à l'école.

Alice inquiète de voir que son fils ne se souvenait de rien commençait à se demander ce qui avait bien pu se passer avec cette fillette.

Jack : Je crois que Haley savait ce qu'elle faisait, elle a voulu leur faire oublier tout ce qui s'était passé.

Steven : Qu'est-ce que j'ai oublié ?

Jack : Rien du tout Steven, rien du tout.

Il demanda à Rose de le surveiller une minute, il devait parler à Alice. Elle sourit et éloigna doucement le garçon de sa mère.

Jack : Je pense que personne ne se souviendra, en tout cas aucun enfant. Les adultes je ne sais pas. Haley n'était connectée qu'aux enfants alors à mon avis ils se souviendront.

De leurs côté le Docteur arriva à l'hôpital avec le Capitaine et Ianto. Toujours grâce aux papiers psychiques ils purent facilement avoir accès à une salle d'examen. Le Docteur examina le bébé qui venait de se réveiller à nouveau. La petite tentait de prendre le tournevis sonique du Docteur qui l'agitait devant ses yeux. Comme il ne se laissait pas faire la petite commença à pleurer. Il ne put rien faire d'autre que de lui donner. Ce qui la calma le temps qui lui fasse une prise de sang. Elle ne dit rien du tout à ce moment là. Elle se contenta juste, une fois que ce fut terminé, de tendre les bras vers Ianto qui la prit dans ses bras.

Ianto : Elle va bien ?

Docteur : Elle est en pleine forme. Je ne peux rien dire de plus avant d'avoir les résultats d'analyse de sang mais physiquement elle va très bien.

Ianto : Tant mieux.

La petite allait bien, mais ils ne savaient pas encore s'il s'agissait bien de Haley. Elle avait gardé le tournevis dans la main. Elle regardait Ianto et lui fit un sourire. Elle semblait heureuse.

Ianto : Si c'est bien Haley, elle a changé.

Capitaine : Je ne comprends pas ce qui a pu se passer.

Personne ne comprenait à vrai dire. Ianto tenait dans ses bras une petite fille qui semblait vraiment heureuse, elle souriait et n'avait pas peur quand on l'approchait. Elle ne sursautait pas et n'avait pas craint la piqure. Une demi heure plus tard une infirmière vint lui donner les résultats.

Docteur : Vous avez déjà fini ?

Capitaine : Quand on montre la carte de Torchwood, on obtient tout ce qu'on veut.

Le Docteur demanda à l'infirmière la cause du chahut qui régnait dans l'hôpital depuis un moment. L'infirmière lui répondit que beaucoup de parents étaient venus suite à l'évanouissement de leur enfant et que ceux-ci n'avaient rien mais qu'ils ne se souvenaient pas des évènements des derniers jours. Puis elle quitta la chambre.

Capitaine : Vous pensez que Haley à réussi à effacer la mémoire de tout les enfants.

Docteur : Venant d'elle ça ne m'étonnerait pas du tout. Et selon les résultats c'est bien Haley. En tout cas elle a le même ADN et comme deux personnes ne peuvent pas avoir le même ADN je dirais que c'est bien de Haley dont il s'agit.

Ianto : Comment vous pouvez expliquer ça alors ?

Docteur : Je pense que c'est elle qui a voulu ça, en tout cas en partie, elle a donné beaucoup de son énergie pour détruire les 456, Il n'y avait que deux moyens pour elle soit mourir, soit renaître.

Capitaine : Donc, elle n'a jamais vécu tout ce qu'elle a vécu. Elle ne se souviendra pas de tout ce qu'elle a fait.

Docteur : Exact, il est possible qu'elle ai encore son pouvoir mais ce n'est pas sur. En fait c'est comme…

Ianto : Une nouvelle vie.

Docteur : Oui, une nouvelle vie. Une chance de pouvoir avoir une belle vie.

Ils regardaient tous cette petite fille qui était bien Haley. Elle était toujours dans les bras de Ianto, le Docteur avait récupéré son tournevis. Elle souriait encore. Ils sortirent de l'hôpital. Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers le Tardis. Ils purent voir Jack et Rose qui discutait ensemble. Alice était repartie avec son fils. Elle avait remercié Jack de les avoir sauvé. Il se retint bien sur de lui dire qu'il venait du futur et qu'il avait déjà vécu tout ça. Il ne lui raconta rien, elle était mieux tout en ne sachant rien.

Quand ses amis furent près de lui, il demanda si ce bébé était bien Haley. Il fut heureux d'entendre que c'était bien le cas. Ils restèrent ainsi un bon moment à discuter. Haley s'était endormie dans les bras de Ianto.

Tout était revenu à la normal. Les 456 ne menaçaient plus personne. Même si aucun habitant de la terre ne le savait, ils devaient cette victoire à une petite fille très courageuse.

**Voilà ^^ encore un chapitre puis il y aura un épilogue ^^**


	31. Day 5 : Derniers évènements

**Chapitre 31 : Day 5**

**Derniers évènements.**

Le Docteur et Rose allait repartir, tout était terminée, ils pouvaient quitter la terre. Mais Jack devait partir avec eux, ils ne pouvaient pas laisser deux Jack au même endroit, ce n'était pas possible, beaucoup trop de risques étaient à prendre en compte, ils avaient déjà commis beaucoup d'erreur en venant, ils ne regrettaient pas mais maintenant ils devaient éviter de faire pire.

Docteur : On a deux solutions Jack, soit vous venez et restez avec nous. Soit vous repartez tout les deux avec nous, on va dans un coin très reculé de l'univers et on vous réunis.

Jack : Je croyais que ça causerait une explosion !

Docteur : Oui, mais vous ça ne vous fera rien. Enfin si mais vous reviendrez. Et puis étant donné que vous n'êtes pas comme tout le monde peut-être que ça ne fera rien.

Le Docteur leur accordât une heure, ils devaient discuter, il entra dans le Tardis avec Rose. Ianto prit Haley et laissa son Jack avec l'autre Jack.

Jack : Il faut qu'on essai, je sais que c'est dangereux mais je ne veux pas revivre un seul jour sans lui, je sais que tu me comprends.

Il comprenait, en effet lui non plus ne pourrait pas vivre sans lui, surtout pas maintenant qu'il savait qu'il l'avait déjà perdu une fois, il ne le supporterait pas. Il voulait juste être heureux avec lui. Si il partait avec le Docteur il ne resterait loin de Ianto que quelques jours au pire. Le temps de revenir à la vie.

Capitaine : Il faut que j'en parle à Ianto avant.

Jack : Ok, je préviens le Docteur et on t'attend.

Capitaine : A tout à l'heure.

Capitaine partit rejoindre Ianto. celui-ci se trouvait avec Haley à la terrasse d'un café, la petite était encore enveloppé du manteau de Jack, il lui fallait vraiment des vêtements. Ianto vit son fiancé arriver. Il savait qu'il allait partir, il comprenait même si il aurait préféré rester près de lui. Il ne laissa pas son Jack parler, il anticipa sa phrase.

Ianto : Tu vas y aller ?

Capitaine en soupirant : Je suis désolé Ianto, mais…

Ianto lui sourit : Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu vas revenir vite. Et puis c'est mieux comme ça.

Capitaine : Je ne serais absent que quelques jours, je reviendrais vite.

Ianto : Et… Pour Haley ?

Capitaine : Tu sais ce que tu as à faire ?

Ianto : Oui, je le sais, mais tu es sur de toi ?

Capitaine : J'en suis certain Ianto, mais si toi tu ne l'es pas…

Ianto : Non ! Jack je le veux vraiment. Je sais que tout va très vite, et ça me fait un peu peur mais j'en ai vraiment envie.

Capitaine : Ok, mais ça va te faire beaucoup de travail ces prochains jours.

Ianto : Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais m'en sortir, j'aurais besoin d'aide mais je sais à qui demander.

Capitaine : Tu devrais aller voir ta sœur, elle doit s'inquiéter pour toi.

Ils discutèrent pendant encore un petit moment, Capitaine avait prit Haley dans les bras, la petite ne dormait plus, elle souriait et jouait avec une des petites cuillères présente sur la table. Au bout d'un bon quart d'heure Capitaine se leva suivit par Ianto, il tendit Haley au jeune homme.

Ianto s'approcha de son Jack et l'embrassa passionnément. Ils ne se séparèrent pas avant plusieurs minutes. Quand ils furent enfin séparés Ianto regarda son fiancé un petit moment.

Ianto : Reviens vite s'il te plais.

Capitaine : Je te le promets.

Capitaine se dirigea en direction du Tardis, il ne voulait pas partir mais il le devait, Jack ne supporterait pas de vivre sans Ianto, tout comme lui. Après ça, il ne resterait qu'un seul Jack Harkness.

Ianto regarda le Tardis disparaitre, il regarda Haley qui le regardait dans les yeux, il essuya une larme qui coulait sur sa joue, il ne voulait pas pleurer, il allait revenir vite. Il lui avait promis. Il décida de d'abord rendre visite à sa sœur, Jack avait raison elle devait se demander où il était. Il arriva là bas au bout d'une demi heure. Il ne chercha même pas à ce qu'elle dirait quand elle verrait Haley. Mais il voulait la voir. Et puis il pourrait lui dire la vérité. Après tout c'était sa sœur.

Il sonna, il dut attendre quelques secondes avant que la porte ne soit ouverte, il tomba sur son beau frère Johnny. Ce dernier poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il appela sa femme qui arriva, elle courut vers lui et le serra dans ses bras sans prêter attention au bébé qui se trouvait dans les bras de son frère. La petite fille poussa un petit cri qui surprit la sœur de Ianto.

Rhi : Qui est-ce ?

Ianto : Une longue histoire, je peux rentrer ? Je vais tout te raconter.

Elle le laissa entrer, elle lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé avec les enfants, il lui expliqua bien qu'il n'y avait plus rien à craindre. Les enfants ne se souviendraient pas de ce qui s'était passé. Tout irait bien à partir de maintenant. Elle fut rassurée, mais elle lui demanda quand même qui était ce bébé dans ses bras.

Ianto sourit, elle avait le droit de savoir. Après tout, tout le monde serait au courant très bientôt.

Ianto : Si tout se passe bien, d'ici quelques mois, elle sera ma fille.

Rhi : Ta fille ? Tu veux dire que tu vas l'adopter ?

Ianto : Avec Jack oui. Il a du partir pour quelques jours, afin de régler définitivement tout les problèmes. Ensuite il va revenir.

Rhi : Comment elle s'appelle ?

Ianto : Haley.

Elle fut étonné de voir qu'elle avait le même prénom que la petite fille dont il avait interroger son fils. Il ne lui dit pas tout, elle n'avait pas à savoir toute la vérité. Elle comprit et ne chercha pas à en savoir plus. Elle voyait son frère sourire à cette petite fille qui ne voulait pas le lâcher. Ianto se leva, il avait plein de chose à faire.. Il lui demanda avant de partir si il lui restait des vêtement appartenant à Micha quand elle avait l'âge de Haley. Elle regarda dans des cartons et elle ne trouva que quelques vêtements pas tout jeune. Elle avait envoyé David chez la voisine pour lui demander si elle pouvait le dépanner d'une couche ou deux. Il revint assez vite. Ianto habilla la petite, celle-ci s'endormit. Rhiannon raccompagna son frère à la porte et lui demanda de revenir vite.

Ianto avait encore pas mal de choses à faire. Il devait acheter tout ce dont un bébé à besoin. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord avec Jack, en attendant de trouver un appartement, il devrait tout installer chez lui dans la chambre d'amis. Il aurait besoin d'aide, pour déménager les meubles qu'il y avait chez lui et dont il ne se servirait pas pendant un moment. Il appela Rhys et après être passé les voir lui et Gwen, ce dernier accepta de l'aider.

Les deux jours qui suivirent furent consacré aux achats pour Haley. Tout se passait bien. Le jour qui suivit Ianto devait appeler quelqu'un qu'ils devaient remercier d'avoir aider, Lois Habiba, elle avait perdu son emploi à cause d'eux, Jack avait dit à Ianto de l'embaucher.

Ce soir là, alors que Ianto s'apprêtait à coucher Haley, il vit une grande lumière dans le ciel, celle-ci le fit sourire. Au fond de lui il se disait que le contact des deux Jack n'y était pas pour rien.

**Voilà cette fic est terminé, rassurez vous j'ai promis un épilogue, il ne va pas tarder XD**

**Je ne vais pas vous laisser comme ça quand même.**

**Review please ^^**


	32. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Love Is Everything**

Ianto était dans sa cuisine, il préparait le petit déjeuner. Le jeune homme était déjà prêt. Mais il n'était pas l'heure de réveiller sa petite princesse. Il n'était pas encore l'heure mais il entendit une petite voix l'appeler.

« papa ! »

Ianto : J'arrive.

Il entra dans la chambre de sa fille. Elle n'était pas tout à fait réveillée, elle somnolait encore. Il s'approcha d'elle, la fillette se blottit contre lui. Ianto vit qu'elle avait l'air effrayée.

Ianto : Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Haley ?

Haley : Un cauchemar.

Il la prit dans ses bras et tenta de la rassurer en lui disant qu'il n'y avait plus rien à craindre. Elle se calma rapidement. Ianto l'aida à se lever puis elle alla dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

Haley faisait officiellement partie de sa famille depuis trois ans. Elle avait maintenant quatre ans et était vraiment heureuse. Elle souriait tout le temps, avait des amis à l'école et s'entendait très bien avec ses cousins et cousines. La petite le regardait, ses yeux bleus étaient très profond et pleins de vie. Il adorait la voir comme ça.

Il l'aida à se préparer, ils avaient une choses importante à faire aujourd'hui.

Ianto : On y va ?

Haley : Ouiii !

Elle lui prit la main et ils quittèrent leur demeure. A l'extérieur la voiture attendait, Ianto aida sa fille à s'installer. Il l'attacha dans son siège auto puis il s'installa au volant.

Il ne faisait vraiment pas beau, il commençait même à pleuvoir très fort. Ianto roulait doucement, ça ne servait à rien de se mettre en danger et de mettre sa fille en danger également. La petite fille jouait avec un de ses ours en peluche, elle souriait, Ianto la voyait dans le rétroviseur. Il souriait, elle était vraiment heureuse.

Un quart d'heure plus tard ils arrivèrent à leur lieu de destination, Torchwood. Ils leur avait fallu du temps pour pouvoir réintégrer les lieux, mais au bout de trois long mois ils avaient pu retrouver leur lieu de travail. Gwen était revenue travailler peu après la naissance de son fils. Deux nouveaux membres faisait partie de l'organisation. Lois qui avait accepté le job sans hésité et un nouveau docteur Ramon Trent. Tout se passait bien, ils avaient tous eu quelques soucis en trois ans mais ils s'en étaient toujours sortis.

Ils descendirent de voiture. Ianto prit Haley dans les bras pour descendre par l'ascenseur. La fillette avait toujours eu peur de descendre par cette entrée. Elle n'acceptait qu'en étant porté.

Une fois en bas, Ianto posa sa fille sur le sol. Elle se dirigea vers le petit coin aménagé spécialement pour elle. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose, une petite table avec une chaise pour enfant et quelques jouets et peluches dessus pour le rendre plus agréable. Il y avait aussi des dessins fait de sa main accrochés au dessus de son bureau. Elle savait quand elle venait qu'elle ne devait pas gêner le travail qui s'y faisait. Elle devait être sage, ce qu'elle était. Personne ne la laissait dans son coin, elle était toujours autorisée à venir près de quelqu'un.

Ianto regardait sa fille, c'est fou ce qu'elle avait changer depuis la dernière fois, enfin, elle ne ressemblait pas vraiment à la Haley d'autrefois. Quand on regardait bien, on voyait bien qu'il s'agissait de la même petite fille mais si on l'examine de près on remarque qu'elle a le teint moins pâle, les cheveux beaucoup moins terne et raide, ils avaient de légères boucles et bien qu'elles soient difficiles à coiffer personne ne voulait se résoudre à les couper. Elle n'était pas tout à fait la même en étant une seule et même personne.

Ianto regarda sa montre, il restait encore une heure. Jack lui manquait terriblement, il n'aimait pas être loin de lui. Il savait qu'il reviendrait mais il n'aimait pas le savoir loin de lui. Quand il était parti avec le Docteur et Rose, il était revenu une semaine plus tard. Il était revenu et avait découvert tout l'aménagement que Ianto avait fait pour Haley. Ils étaient heureux tout les deux. Et puis il y a deux jours Jack avait du repartir encore pour une mission en France.

Ianto : Lois !

Elle le rejoignit, il regardait encore Haley.

Ianto : Tu peux t'occuper de Haley le temps que j'aille le chercher ? Il pleut à verse, je préfère qu'elle n'attrape pas froid.

Lois : Pas de problème, mais elle voulait venir.

Ianto : Je sais, je l'ai prévenu dans la voiture, on aurait du rentrer aussitôt et passer le reste de la journée tout les trois mais on repassera par ici pour la chercher.

Lois : Ne t'inquiètes pas. Vas le chercher.

Ianto la remercia, alla embrasser sa fille, salua le reste de l'équipe et quitta le Hub. Il monta rapidement dans sa voiture, démarra et se dirigea vers l'aéroport. Il avait hâte de le voir c'était le première fois depuis 3 ans qu'ils étaient séparés. Il lui manquait vraiment beaucoup.

Il arriva plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il regarda à nouveau sa montre, il ne lui restait qu'une demi heure à attendre. Fort heureusement le moment venu arriva rapidement. Il vit l'avion arriver au loin. Il dut attendre encore dix bonnes minutes avant de pouvoir apercevoir Jack. Il n'hésita pas, il avança vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. Jack l'enlaça également. Ils étaient heureux. Jack écarta Ianto de lui et l'embrassa tendrement.

Jack : Tu m'as manqué.

Ianto : Toi aussi, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point.

Jack regarda derrière Ianto, il cherchait quelque chose, où plutôt quelqu'un.

Jack : Où est Haley ?

Ianto : Il pleuvait tout à l'heure, je ne voulais pas qu'elle prenne froid. Lois s'occupe d'elle au Hub, j'ai dit qu'on passerait la prendre.

Jack lui souri, il lui prit la main et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers leur voiture. Jack semblait fatigué.

Ianto : Tu vas bien ?

Jack : J'espère que je n'aurais plus à retourner là bas où ailleurs même, je n'ai pas dormi ou presque depuis deux jours, pour deux raisons.

Ianto : Lesquelles ?

Jack : Et bien je n'avais pas le temps et deuxièmement, vous me manquiez toi et Haley.

Ianto sourit Jack avait changé depuis trois ans. Ils s'étaient mariés rapidement après les évènements des 456, ils voulaient avoir le plus vite l'accord pour adopter Haley, certes leurs relations au sein du gouvernement a fait avancer les choses. Mais ils voulaient tout de même que cette adoption soit légale. Ils craignaient sinon, qu'un jour on vienne leur prendre leur fille.

Ianto : Tu lui as beaucoup manqué aussi tu sais. Elle s'endormait dans le salon, elle s'inquiétait pour toi.

Ils arrivèrent à Torchwood. Tout ça avait manqué à Jack, il n'était parti que depuis deux jours mais il avait l'impression d'être parti depuis des semaines. Ils passèrent par l'entrée principale.

Pendant ce temps Haley dessinait sur son petit bureau. Lois était derrière elle.

Lois : C'est très joli Haley.

Haley : Merci tatie.

Lois : C'est toi là au milieu ?

Haley : Oui, avec mes papas.

Lois : Tu dessines bien.

Haley : Je fais un beau dessin pour papa Ianto, il a été triste depuis deux jours. Quand je lui fais dessin il souri.

Lois regarda dans l'entrée, elle sourit. Elle se pencha doucement vers la fillette.

Lois : Regardes qui est là ?

La fillette leva les yeux vers l'entrée. Elle fit un grand sourire, se leva de sa chaise et courut vers lui.

Haley : Papa Jack !!

Jack alla vers elle, il la prit dans ses bras et la serra tout contre lui. Il était heureux de la revoir, deux jours sans sa famille, ça lui semblait vraiment une éternité.

Haley : Tu m'as manqué papa.

Jack : Tu m'as manqué toi aussi. Papa Ianto a dis que tu avais été sage, c'est très bien.

Haley : Je suis toujours sage.

Jack sourit, c'est vrai qu'elle était toujours sage. Elle ne leur causait jamais de soucis. Elle était une petite fille très calme.

Ianto s'approcha d'eux, il adorait cette image, voir son époux et sa fille ainsi. La petite avait la tête posé sur l'épaule de son père. Elle souriait, et Jack aussi. Haley demanda à Jack de la poser à terre, elle alla vers son petit bureau et rapporta son dessin à Ianto. Ce dernier souri.

Haley : Je préfère quand tu souris papa Ianto.

Ianto : Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Haley : Tu as été triste quand papa Jack est parti.

Ianto sourit à sa fille, Jack lui prit la main et ils quittèrent le hub tout les trois. Ils allaient passer toute la journée ensemble, rien que tout les trois. C'était rare même si Jack et Ianto faisait de leur mieux pour passer le plus de temps possible avec leur fille.

Ce soir là, ils venaient de coucher Haley. La petite avait passé une très bonne journée, elle s'était beaucoup amusé avec ses deux papas. Jack vint s'asseoir à côté de Ianto.

Jack : Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Ianto était perdu dans ses pensée. Jack lui avait vraiment manqué durant ces deux jours. Il sortit de ses pensés quand il sentit la main de Jack se poser sur sa joue.

Jack : Tu vas bien ?

Ianto : Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va, je pensais à ces derniers jours, tu m'as vraiment manqué, et je ne pouvais pas le montrer, Haley ressent de plus en plus de chose.

Jack : Je sais, je suis désolé, mais ne t'inquiètes pas non plus, je n'ai pas l'intention de repartir.

Le lendemain matin, Haley fut le première réveillée, elle quitta son lit et sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers celle de ses papas. Elle fut très heureuse en voyant ses deux papas allongé, l'un contre l'autre sur leur lit. Jack ouvrit les yeux et lui fit signe de s'approcher. Ce qu'elle fit. Il se dégagea des bras de Ianto et l'aida à monter sur le lit.

Haley : Papas ?

Jack : Oui mon cœur ?

Haley : Vous aime très fort.

Jack la serra tout contre lui, il lui répondit que lui aussi l'aimait très fort et il savait que c'était aussi le cas de Ianto. Sans le savoir ils se rendormirent tout les deux.

**Voilà cette fic est définitivement terminée, je regrette un peu mais bon toute bonne chose à une fin non ?**

**Je tiens à tous vous remercier d'avoir suivis ma fic, et j'espère vraiment qu'elle vous à plu**

**Merki une dernière fois à Shuury' pour son aide ^^**

**Je compte faire quelques OS très bientôt ( bon ok certains sont déja fais ^^) et au moins l'un d'entre eux sera avec Haley. Alors à très vite j'espère.**

**Bizous à tous et à toutes**

**Lilly**


End file.
